Apenas faça, Potter
by Srta. Mily
Summary: A guerra acabou, Voldemort se foi, todos estão comemorando... menos Snape. O homem quer esquecer seu passado sombrio e ter uma nova chance, mas para isso ele precisa da ajuda de Potter. E Potter não tem escolha. Ele fez um trato, era sua vez de cumpri-lo.
1. Prefácio

**Apenas faça, Potter**

**Título: **Apenas faça, Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Shipper: **Harry Potter and Severus Snape (_Adogooo!_)

**Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

**Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Quem costuma ler minhas fics, sabem que é minha marca registrada. Estão avisados.

**Aviso 3**: A ideia dessa fic surgiu do nada. Bem, eu me peguei questionando como seria se Harry e Snape não tivessem todo aquele problema da inimizade de Snape e James. Severus poderia gostar de Harry? Eles se dariam bem? Eu sempre achei que eles tinham muito em comum, e eu sempre gostei muito dos dois. O resultado ao imaginá-los sem as intrigas dos marotos e sem a marca profunda da guerra na alma de Snape e de tudo que ele foi obrigado a fazer para se tornar um comensal de confiança, está aqui, nessa fic, que ignora o fim do sétimo livro. Algumas coisas, na verdade. Espero que vocês consigam acompanhar minha visão.

* * *

- Oh.

O sorriso de pura felicidade que Harry até então exibia tornou-se hesitante quando ele abriu a porta. A campanhia tocara dezessete vezes até alguém jurar que ouvira algo, mas ninguém podia culpá-los pelo nível excessivo de bebida no sangue, afinal, Voldemort se fora! Todos estavam comemorando!

Bem, todos menos _ele._

Mesmo apesar da carranca que via, Harry reabriu seu sorriso, tentando parecer o mais sincero possível.

- Professor… Que bom que veio comemorar conosco.

O mestre de poções teve vontade de girar os olhos, mas se contentou em apenas erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Não seja tão obtuso, Potter. Eu não vim comemorar. Vim para que cumpra sua palavra.

A cor das faces de Harry desapareceu rapidamente.

- Mas, Snape…

- Não quero privá-lo de sua festa por muito tempo, Potter. Se vier comigo agora, podemos agilizar o serviço. Pode me acompanhar?

Harry fechou a porta atrás de si, temeroso que alguém os visse ou ouvisse. Ninguém o apoiaria por ter prometido sua ajuda ao mestre de poções. Ninguém compreenderia. Nem ele sabia o que o tinha feito prometer, mas a questão é que prometera, então não poderia voltar atrás.

- Agora? – ele perguntou, desesperado. – Mas… Professor… Eu sinceramente pensei… Que depois de tudo isso terminar, o senhor… bem… o senhor…

- Mudaria de opinião? – Severus limitou-se a erguer novamente uma sobrancelha negra. – Eu imaginei isso. Você está enganado, eu não mudei de ideia, agora é que tenho mais razões para isso. Está disposto a perder alguns minutos de sua festa ou não, Potter?

- Snape, você está prestando atenção no que está dizendo? Você parou para pensar outra vez? Sabe que o que está em jogo é…

- Pela última vez, Potter – Snape o interrompeu, lívido e pálido como um cadáver. – Você virá comigo, ou não?

Os ombros do rapaz moreno caíram, ele tirou os óculos, esfregou os olhos num gesto cansado e depois passou a esfregar as lentes de vidro na camisa.

- Você não me deixa outra opção, não é? Vai me fazer cumprir com a minha palavra sem me dar uma segunda alternativa.

A resposta de Severus Snape foi estender o braço para que Harry o seguisse na aparatação. Harry o fez resignado, com um suspiro que pairou no ar quando seus corpos sumiram num redemoinho de confusão.

Harry abriu os olhos apenas quando sentiu o ar diferente ao seu redor. Era diferente. Não havia cheiro de morte ou cinzas, como todos os lugares possíveis do mundo bruxo parecia possuir. Ele já sabia, antes de encarar as casinhas diferentes e delicadas, que era um território distante, puramente trouxa.

Não comentou nada enquanto Severus o guiava por um caminho tortuoso, uma estradinha de terra, muito bem cuidada, desceu alguns degraus de pedra e se viu em frente a uma dessas lindas casinhas espalhadas ao longo da rua.

- Bonita. – elogiou. Snape não disse nada.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio até entrarem no aposento aconchegante com uma linda cama em verde musgo e um dossel simples da mesma cor. Uma cômoda e uma lareira apagada, além de um quadro enorme de rostos desconhecidos, eram as únicas coisas restantes no aposento.

- Será minha nova família – Snape respondeu ao seu olhar curioso em direção ao quadro, depositando um envelope grosso sobre a cômoda, bem a vista. – Mortos no mesmo acidente que me fez perder a memória.

Harry fez um barulho engraçado em desagrado, mas não disse nada. Principalmente porque Snape estava, nesse mesmo momento, arrancando suas vestes bruxas e deixando apenas sua calça negra e camisa trouxa.

Num movimento ligeiro da varinha, as vestes pegaram fogo e se transformaram em cinzas. Depois ele a partiu em duas, obrigando o rapaz chocado a pegá-la.

- Estou pronto.

Harry Potter, atualmente maior herói do mundo bruxo em seus recentes dezoito anos, sacudiu a cabeça em desespero e recuou o máximo que as paredes permitiram.

- Mas eu não, Snape. Não posso fazer isso, não posso destruir você. Sua imagem mudou, Snape, você não é mais o comensal da morte procurado de antes, é um herói! Não pode… Eu não… _Eu_ não estou pronto pra isso!

- Não comece de novo, Potter, você me deu a sua palavra! – Snape rosnou frustrado, as mãos fechadas em punho ao lado de seu corpo. – Você não entende! Nunca vai entender! É só você que pode fazê-lo, então faça!

- Severus…

- Por favor. – Os olhos verdes encararam os negros, e foi a dor e a solidão que ele viu ali que acabaram por convencê-lo. – Apenas faça, Potter.

Seria as últimas palavras que ele ouviria do mestre de poções. Harry respirou fundo antes de erguer sua varinha e pronunciar, baixinho:

- Obliviate.

* * *

Than-tchan-tchan-tchan! Mais uma fic louca minha que já está começada há muito tempo no meu computador. Estou, sinceramente, dando minha cara a tapas ao postá-la aqui para vocês, uma vez que eu nunca mais me senti inspirada para escrever mais que umas poucas linhas. Contudooooo... Não se apavorem, ainda tenho alguns capítulos prontos e até postá-los, provavelmente já terei mais. Não sei de quanto em quanto tempo vou postar, talvez uma vez por semana, duas.

Mas é isso aí! Estou voltando a tona com minhas fics! Agora, com essas férias chegando ainda, vocês vão ver só! Além disso, tenho três recadinhos para dar a vocês:

O primeiro é que além dessa fic, eu comecei a postar uma outra chamada **Kids Space**, do seriado **Supernatural.** Uma Sam/Dean. Nada muito explícito, ao contrário do usual. Mas ela está engraçada, vale a pena ler! ( pelo menos é o que o pessoal tem comentado).

A minha Albus Potter - Scorpius Malfoy, "**Fingindo**" também foi atualizada, finalmente! Vale a pena ler se você ainda não leu, e saber o fim pra quem vinha acompanhando.

Por último, quero pedir pra vocês me seguirem no twitter, por lá é mais fácil ficar por dentro das minhas atualizações (eu twitto pra caralho). E eu gosto de fazer amizades. *.*

**twitter ponto com barra Srta_Mily**

É isso, espero que o começo dessa fic tenha despertado o interesse de vocês! Comentem! xD Beijos e um bom feriado! (Se o dia de finados pode ser realmente considerado um "bom feriado").


	2. Chapter 1

**Apenas faça, Potter**

**Título: **Apenas faça, Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Shipper: **Harry Potter and Severus Snape (_Adogooo!_)

**Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

**Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Quem costuma ler minhas fics, sabem que é minha marca registrada. Estão avisados.

**Aviso 3**: A ideia dessa fic surgiu do nada. Bem, eu me peguei questionando como seria se Harry e Snape não tivessem todo aquele problema da inimizade de Snape e James. Severus poderia gostar de Harry? Eles se dariam bem? Eu sempre achei que eles tinham muito em comum, e eu sempre gostei muito dos dois. O resultado ao imaginá-los sem as intrigas dos marotos e sem a marca profunda da guerra na alma de Snape e de tudo que ele foi obrigado a fazer para se tornar um comensal de confiança, está aqui, nessa fic, que ignora o fim do sétimo livro. Algumas coisas, na verdade. Espero que vocês consigam acompanhar minha visão.

* * *

**Capítulo Um:**

- Harry! – Rony Weasley o abraçou com olhos vermelhos e um sorriso emocionado! – São Gêmeos, Harry! Dá pra acreditar? Gêmos!

Harry o abraçou de volta, um sorriso gigante explodindo diretamente do seu coração para fora. Ele perdeu a conta de quantos parabéns e felicidades desejou efusivamente para o amigo de longa data.

- Obrigado – Rony respondeu feliz. – E agora? Quem vou chamar para padrinho? Se fosse um, mas… acho que você não vai querer mais dois, não é?

Harry Potter jogou a cabeça para trás e riu com vontade. Seus cabelos negros pareciam a cada ano mais bagunçados, mais negros e mais sedosos. Os olhos verdes brilhavam como nunca, escondidos apenas pela camada suave e delicada do silicone das lentes. Parecia impossível, mas ele crescera absurdamente após o fim da guerra, além de deixar o corpo magricela de adolescente para trás. Haveria até uma barriguinha de cerveja amanteigada, pouco visível apesar de presente, se esta não estivesse sendo tão rigidamente mantida em forma pelo seu antigo vício por quadribol.

- Você sabe – ele falou – Adoro crianças, já tenho duas para mimar, não me importaria de ter mais duas, pelo contrário.- Harry abaixou o tom de voz: - Mas se permite esse seu amigo solitário e perspicaz, diria para dar uma chance a Ginny. Ela ama seus filhos como se fossem dela, além disso, esteve o tempo todo ao lado de Hermione nessa gravidez tão difícil.

- Ginny? – Rony perguntou como se estivesse surpreso, mas Harry percebeu pelo seu semblante que ele já pensara nisso. – Bem… Realmente.

Dois pares de olhos se voltaram para a mulher ruiva que deixava um dos quartos do hospital, sorrindo ao avistá-los.

- Você está certo – ele murmurou enquanto ela caminhava na direção deles. – Vou conversar com Hermione antes, pra ver o que ela acha, mas ao que tudo indica… Sinto muito, vai ficar com apenas dois afilhados.

Harry piscou um olho para Rony, antes de se voltar para a moça exuberante que os alcançara.

- Ginny! – exclamou feliz, abraçando-a sem cuidado algum e a girando no ar. – Como você está? Senti saudades suas. Aliás, de todos vocês.

- Quem manda sumir? – Ginny fingiu estar zangada, Rony fez um ruído divertido. - Vamos ver se agora você aprende a se dedicar mais a sua família! Chegaram mais dois afilhados que vão ocupar muito do seu tempo. E respondendo a pergunta que você ainda não fez, Ronald, eles são lindos, fofuxos e ruivos. E Hermione está ótima.

Foi a vez de Harry rir.

- Você leu os pensamentos dele, mas eu tenho que te corrigir, acho que dessa vez perdi o cargo de padrinho.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas, interrogativa, e encarou o irmão.

- Vou ver como eles estão – Este murmurou apenas, deixando-os a sós. – E Harry – ele gritou do corredor, recebendo um olhar mortífero de uma enfermeira próxima. – Não suma antes de conhecer seus novos sobrinhos!

Harry girou os olhos, mas parou ao notar que estava sendo observado por dois olhos chocolates.

- O quê? – ele perguntou para Ginny. – Estou descabelado? Mais do que o usual, eu quero dizer.

- Bobo – Ginny deu-lhe um tapa que não fez nem cócegas em seu braço. – Você está diferente de novo. Como consegue mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo? Não faz nem três meses que você foi embora outra vez e já me parece diferente.

- Já você, está linda como sempre. Cacheou os cabelos?

Ela girou os olhos.

- Viu só o que eu quero dizer? Não tem como conversar direito com você!

- Mas nós estamos conversando, não estamos?

- Apenas o que você quer conversar.

- Jura? Está me chamando de manipulador?

- Talvez – Ginny abriu um sorriso gigante que quase o fez ofegar. O tempo também lhe fizera bem, parecia ter tornado os traços de seu rosto mais ousados, acentuando seus olhos chocolates e suas bochechas salientes. Seus dentes absurdamente brancos pareciam um desafio às paredes do hospital.

Harry jogou os braços para cima.

- Ok, eu me rendo! Sou um pobre manipulador que não consegue manter uma conversa agradável com ninguém. Mereço um Avada Kedavra por isso. Vamos, lance, veremos se sobrevivo a uma terceira vez.

]

Um novo tapa, dessa vez estralado que o fez recuar, soou em todo corredor.

- Ei! Essa doeu!

- Pra quem queria um Avada, está reclamando demais.

Ela lhe mostrou a língua. Harry riu.

- Tudo bem, o que quer conversar?

- Quero saber o que você anda fazendo por aí nessas viagens cada vez mais freqüentes. Há pelo menos dois anos que você viaja, fica de um a seis meses longe, e depois volta, como se voltasse de simples compras em Hogsmeade. Porque faz tanto mistério? Há mulheres envolvidas? Ou quem sabe homens?

Harry encarou o risinho de sua amiga, sem nada comentar. Ele pesou o que dizer, essas suas viagens misteriosas estava intrigando muitas pessoas, e era cada vez mais difícil esconder suas reais razões. O que o incomodava… Como eles reagiriam se ele contasse?

- Harry?

- Eu estou com fome, onde fica a lanchonete aqui?

O suspiro da moça foi audível, mas ela o guiou pelos corredores sem tocar novamente no assunto.

S2-s2-s2-s2-s2-s2-s2-s2-s2-s2-s2-s2-s2-s2-s2-s2-s2-s2-s2-s2-s2-s2-S2

Fazia alguns dias que Harry havia visto algo que chamara sua atenção, não era certeza, era apenas umas costas e um jeito de andar um pouco conhecidas… Será que depois de tanta procura, finalmente havia encontrado o que queria?

- Quer pedir? – a garçonete com cara de poucos amigos perguntou.

- Hum… Pode me trazer um sanduíche desses de peru, e um suco de laranja, por favor.

- Já está vindo – ela respondeu roboticamente, deixando sua mesa para atender a próxima. A julgar pelo sorriso que ela dispensou ao novo cliente, Harry suspeitou que fora ele que não a agradara.

O sanduíche chegou quinze minutos depois, e Harry o devorou em dois. Depois do segundo sanduíche, dessa vez de presunto, ainda olhava para a porta como se sua salvação fosse aparecer por ela a qualquer segundo. Não que ele tivesse muitas esperanças, mas depois de rodar toda a europa, pelo menos algo dentro de si dizia que estava no lugar certo. As casas pequenas eram como ele se lembrava, as estradas também. Não havia dúvidas que aquele era o lugar que ele abandonara há quatro anos atrás, desparatando de uma dessas casinhas ao deixar desacordado na grande cama seu… Seu o quê? Professor? Ex professor? Inimigo? Espião? O que diabos eles eram!

Naquele dia, Harry saiu de lá com o coração partido. O arrependimento caiu assim que pisou novamente em sua casa. Nunca deveria ter cedido! Severus Snape teria suas chances de construir uma vida melhor depois de ter se revelado um espião do lado da luz. Muitas portas se abririam para si, mas o homem estava irredutível. Ele procurara Harry pouco antes do fim da guerra, o fez prometer que faria aquela loucura em troca de sua total lealdade e proteção nas batalhas. Harry se negou, mas quando Snape prometeu proteger os que ele amava, Harry não teve outra alternativa se não aceitar. Snape cumprira com sua palavra, seguindo Hermione e os Weasleys para todos os lados e os salvando de três imperdoáveis lançadas por comensais que teriam tirado do seu lado os amigos que era tudo o que ele possuía.

Então chegara o momento de Harry cumprir com a sua parte no plano. A única coisa que o homem queria era o que Harry estava tão receoso de ceder. Ele queria esquecer de sua identidade. Planejara tudo, a moradia, a profissão, uma história… Harry se negou, é claro, frente ao absurdo da situação. Mas Snape usou um argumento que o comoveu.

Ele disse que queria uma nova chance. Queria ter a oportunidade de esquecer seu passado sombrio, recuperar a parte da sua alma que fora perdida com a servidão ao Lorde das trevas. Snape queria reconstruir sua vida, queria uma nova chance, queria ser diferente, perder a amargura que tanto sofrimento lhe causara, esquecer que tirara a vida da única pessoa que acreditou nele, e Harry não podia negar isso.

Quando lhe perguntou porquê ele, Snape lhe respondera com um arquear de sobrancelha que Harry Potter seria o único que o odiava o suficiente para não ir atrás dele depois, e o único com dignidade suficiente para não lhe negar uma nova vida.

Harry não gostou muito dessa primeira parte da resposta, talvez tenha sido por isso que não agüentou mais de dois anos de braços cruzados e resolveu mexer os pauzinhos para ao menos saber como estaria o homem que ele deixou desmaiado num mundo onde ele nada conhecia.

Ele nunca teve a oportunidade de saber onde exatamente era esse lugar. Foi até lá por aparatação acompanhada, voltou por se concentrar em sua casa, e estava tão assustado com o que acabara de fazer que não pensou em saber, queria apenas voltar imediatamente.

Então quando ele decidiu se mexer, teve que procurar nos mais diversos lugares. Viajou muito, por todos os lados, mas nunca encontrou nada que lhe parecesse familiar. Esse lugar, porém, um cantinho afastado da Irlanda lhe chamou a atenção pelas casinhas delicadas que vira uma vez. Nos últimos meses, ele sempre vinha para cá para procurar… Tivera sorte. _Uma vez_ ele teve sorte, encontrando a silhueta de alguém que lhe parecia familiar, mas Ronald lhe enviara uma coruja naquele momento dizendo que Hermione estava para dar a luz. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de sair correndo e deixar sua única pista em anos para trás.

Agora ele estava de volta, encarando a porta do estabelecimento onde jurara ter visto quem ele procurava, esperando que a sorte que o acompanhara a vida toda não o abandonasse nesse momento.

- Vai querer mais alguma coisa?

Harry saiu de seus devaneios e olhou para a garçonete que o encarava com expressão de tédio.

- Eu preciso de uma informação – ele disse rapidamente. – Se você puder fornecê-la, é claro.

Ele abriu um sorriso imenso que fez a moça corar.

- O que é?

- Estou procurando um homem… Um conhecido da família, que desapareceu há quatro anos. Ele tem mais ou menos a minha altura e cabelos negros. Acha que já o viu por aí?

Harry viu a dúvida na hesitação da moça. Motivado, ele continuou:

- Ele costuma usar roupas sempre negras ou verdes, e é meio assustador de verdade.

Alívio preencheu as feições da moça, seguidas por um falso pesar e desculpas.

- Roupas sempre pretas? Assustador? Não conheço ninguém assim, lamento.

- Tudo bem, obrigado. – Harry tirou uma nota da carteira e entregou para ela enquanto se levantava. – Boa noite.

Aparentemente ela se sentiu ocupada demais admirando a nota para responder. Harry sorriu. Mais umas duas ou três daquelas e ele tinha certeza que a faria falar sem a necessidade de magia. Afinal, ele tinha plena certeza de que ela sabia de alguma coisa que não comentou.

Quando se virou para a saída, porém, desmoronou outra vez na cadeira.

- Pensando bem, o que você tem de sobremesa?

* * *

Ninguém comentou ainda, mas eu não ligo. HASUIHAIUSHAUSI Afinal, além desse shipper não ser muito procurado, eu só tinha colocado mesmo a introdução. Agora está aí o primeiro capítulo, e eu espero mesmo que alguém me deixe um comentáriozinho... Please?

Ah, recados para os leitores de Kids Space: Perdi a porra do arquivo quando a porra do meu computador pegou a _porra_ de um vírus antes de eu salvar. Não entrem em pânico, tenho uma parte escrita do terceiro capítulo já, e vou recomeçar, né, fazer o quê. Logo eu posto pra vocês. Até mais!


	3. Chapter 2

**Apenas faça, Potter**

**Título: **Apenas faça, Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Shipper: **Harry Potter and Severus Snape (_Adogooo!_)

**Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

**Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Quem costuma ler minhas fics, sabem que é minha marca registrada. Estão avisados.

**Aviso 3**: A ideia dessa fic surgiu do nada. Bem, eu me peguei questionando como seria se Harry e Snape não tivessem todo aquele problema da inimizade de Snape e James. Severus poderia gostar de Harry? Eles se dariam bem? Eu sempre achei que eles tinham muito em comum, e eu sempre gostei muito dos dois. O resultado ao imaginá-los sem as intrigas dos marotos e sem a marca profunda da guerra na alma de Snape e de tudo que ele foi obrigado a fazer para se tornar um comensal de confiança, está aqui, nessa fic, que ignora o fim do sétimo livro. Algumas coisas, na verdade. Espero que vocês consigam acompanhar minha visão.

* * *

**Capítulo dois:**

O ensopado não parecia mais tão saboroso. Seu apetite ameaçava despedir-se a qualquer momento agora, tudo por causa dos olhares que queimavam sua pele e pareciam perfurar o mais profundo de seus órgãos. Severus deixou os talheres de lado e finalmente ergueu o olhar para o indivíduo que ousara se meter entre seu jantar e ele.

Ele prendeu a respiração, percebendo que o ato era recíproco. Não entendeu a razão de seu coração ter se acelerado daquela forma e a repentina ardência na tatuagem bizarra e estranhamente ofuscada que tinha em seu braço. Tinha a estranha sensação de que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas afastou a ideia. Se o conhecesse, provavelmente teria sido procurado há anos atrás, quando acordou perdido sem lembrar de nada, com apenas uma carta de si mesmo para clarear seus pensamentos.

E também, se o conhecesse, o moço provavelmente já teria se aproximado para cumprimentá-lo. Não, Severus precisava afastar a ideia de que algum dia alguém iria procurá-lo, há muito tentara se conformar de que o único amor que deveria ter tido na vida seria de sua família, aquela que morreu no mesmo acidente onde começou a perder a memória, lentamente, tornando o possível para que se preparasse ao dia em que não mais se lembraria de seu próprio nome.

Severus suspirou ao pensar que deveria ter sido uma pessoa muito ruim para que ninguém viesse atrás dele. Nenhuma aliança de casamento, nenhuma foto, nenhum sinal além de um bilhete que nem continha uma assinatura de verdade. Ele desviou seus olhos dos olhos verdes cautelosos, e encarou o ensopado de galinha, forçando sua mão a recolher o talher e seu corpo aceitar a comida necessária para sua sustentação, uma comida que parecia muito mais saborosa antes.

Obrigou-se a não olhar mais naquela direção, mas as encaradas pareciam cada vez mais insistentes e a sopa já estava fria. Desistiu de vez e empurrou o prato para longe, desesperado para ir embora, mas não querendo parecer abalado. Por Deus, ele já superara coisas muito piores que simples encaradas de seus clientes.

- Você é gay?

- O quê?

Severus franziu o cenho para a garçonete atrevida.

- Eu perguntei se você é gay, ou se acha que pode ter sido um na sua vida antiga.

Ele apertou ainda mais os olhos, tentando repreendê-la, mas isso nunca funcionava com Lucy.

- Você é louca?

Lucy riu, olhando ao redor antes de puxar uma cadeira e se sentar ao lado de Snape.

- Aquele moço não pára de encarar você. Ele está na segunda garfada de torta em quinze minutos! A terceira, se considerarmos aquela que ele derrubou na roupa por estar distraído demais.

Severus olhou de relance para o rapaz de olhos verdes que continuava a encará-los. Um garfo pairava no ar, preso por uma mão relaxada. Severus podia ver de onde estava o chocolate pingando na toalha. A visão lhe deu vontade de rir, mas ele esforçou-se para parecer desinteressado.

- E daí?

- E daíííííííííííííí… Não passou pela sua cabeça que você pode tê-lo conhecido de algum lugar antes do acidente? Que vocês podem até ter tido alguma coisa? Sinceramente, Severus, a julgar pelo jeito que ele encara você, isso é bem provável.

- Você tem uma imaginação e tanto – ele repreendeu. – E se eu fosse você me levantava, seu chefe está entrando.

Lucy girou os olhos.

- Como você poderia…

Porém, no instante seguinte ela estava de pé, sem a expressão de divertimento ou tédio no rosto.

- Você é um bruxo! – ela sussurrou baixinho. – Quer que eu faça um pacote para você levar?

- Seria ótimo. Comer na privacidade de meus aposentos, não vejo a hora. Por favor, Lucy, e pegue uma daquelas tortas também, ela me parece bastante atrativa.

- Oh, Severus, anos vivendo aqui e você ainda não abandonou esse seu vocabulário pomposo. Eu trago sua torta, apesar de achar que se pedisse para aquele rapaz ele dividiria a dele com você. Ele não a está comendo mesmo.

- Lucy, você é uma adolescente que lê muitos contos românticos. E respondendo sua indignação, meu vasto vocabulário é uma das poucas coisas que ficaram gravadas em meu subconsciente, estou disposto a mantê-lo mesmo isso incomodando você.

- Sev, meu bem, você nunca me incomoda – Lucy bateu as longas pestanas escuras de maneira proposital, rindo quando Severus não agüentou e sorriu, girando os olhos.

Há poucas mesas dali, um novo pedaço de torta manchava a toalha da mesa.

- Vou pegar o seu pacote – Lucy continuou, - antes que ele se obrigue a pedir outra coisa que não vai comer e desperdiçar a maravilhosa comida do _Chef._

- Lucy.

Ela se voltou.

- O quê?

- Por que você tem tanta certeza de que eu o conheço da minha vida antes do acidente? Por que ele não estaria simplesmente interessado em mim ao acabar de me ver? Isto é, hipoteticamente aceitando sua sugestão sobre a sexualidade do rapaz.

O que Snape não sabia é que Lucy havia conversado com Potter, e encontrara muitas semelhanças entre o homem que ele descreveu e esse a sua frente. Ela ficara aliviada quando ele lhe dissera que era um homem assustador que sempre usava roupas escuras, pois seu Severus não era assim. É claro que ela queria que ele encontrasse alguém que o ajudasse a se recordar de quem ele era, mas ela tinha medo. Conhecera Severus Snape quando tinha 14 anos e se tornara uma grande amiga do homem solitário. Ficara curiosa, como todos, sobre sua história, mas com o tempo passou a entender a dor que ele sentia ao tentar se recordar de algo. Ao invés de deixar o assunto de lado, Lucy sempre procura uma forma de entrar no assunto deliberadamente, tentando suavizar o que já era por demais doloroso.

Apesar de tudo, eram semelhanças demais…! Severus tinha os cabelos e a altura conforme o descrito pelo jovem. E quatro anos era o tempo que Severus surgira misteriosamente na cidade…

- É um tipo de intuição feminina, você não entenderia.

Piscando para Severus, ela se retirou da mesa e andou rebolando até o balcão.

Por sua vez, Snape estava acostumado com o jeito da adolescente. Ela era excêntrica, esquisita, assanhada, e divertida. Ele simplesmente a adorava.

Tentou não olhar para a mesa do rapaz de olhos verdes outra vez, mas não resistiu no último instante, com sua comida já embrulhada.

Ele não o encarava agora, parecia concentrado em seu café, uma ruga suave entre as sobrancelhas grossas. Será que Lucy podia estar certa? Será que eles se conheciam? Isso explicaria as encaradas. Não necessariamente eles podiam ter tido algo tão… Tão absurdo quanto o palpite atrevido da mulher.

Ele o observou um instante, se perguntando se o acharia atraente. Sem dúvida, era um rapaz cheio de vida com olhos absurdamente lindos e um rosto bonito. Exalava alegria, ingenuidade, e uma sensação de conforto.

Severus quase se deu um tapa ao notar o rumo de seus pensamentos. Ele gostava de sua vida, não queria voltar às dúvidas, à confusão, às indagações... Ele queria apenas viver.

- Boa noite, Lucy. Vai buscar o seu remédio amanhã?

- Mandarei Jack buscar para mim. Boa noite, Severus, durma bem. E não fique preocupado!

A última frase foi dita quase alto demais para que seu chefe ouvisse. Snape saiu rindo ao notar o olhar chocado que a garçonete recebeu de seu patrão. Ele não parou para olhar uma última vez os olhos verdes que se levantaram curiosos e imediatamente procuraram por ele. Tampouco cedeu ao impulso de esfregar o braço onde sua tatuagem queimava.

* * *

Ah, eu adoro a Lucy. E eu adoro esse meu Sev. Adoro esse capítulo, enfim. HSIUHSAIUHASUIH O que vocês acharam dessa vez? Estão gostando do rumo dos acontecimentos? Não bringuem comigo pelo tamanho do capítulo, eu não tenho conseguido escrever muito mais do que isso. Quer dizer, eu escrevo, mas aí demoraria mais tempo para postar. Então dá na mesma, né? xD

Quem aí já assistiu a Harry Potter? Juro que eu passo mal a cada vez que o Snape aparece na tela. Oh lá em casa!

Fics novas: **Os olhares de Castiel, o sorriso de Misha / Inveja do céu / Dreamer / Nascisismo**

Fics atualizadas: Quam ainda não leu há algumas semanas, **Amor de resgate**. E agora **Kids Space **também.

Obrigada pelos comentários! Eu adorei! Estou com um tiquinho de pressa agora, mas no próximo capítulo respondo a todos, ok? Até mais!********************


	4. Chapter 3

**Apenas faça, Potter**

**Título: **Apenas faça, Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Shipper: **Harry Potter and Severus Snape (_Adogooo!_)

**Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

**Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Quem costuma ler minhas fics, sabem que é minha marca registrada. Estão avisados.

**Aviso 3**: A ideia dessa fic surgiu do nada. Bem, eu me peguei questionando como seria se Harry e Snape não tivessem todo aquele problema da inimizade de Snape e James. Severus poderia gostar de Harry? Eles se dariam bem? Eu sempre achei que eles tinham muito em comum, e eu sempre gostei muito dos dois. O resultado ao imaginá-los sem as intrigas dos marotos e sem a marca profunda da guerra na alma de Snape e de tudo que ele foi obrigado a fazer para se tornar um comensal de confiança, está aqui, nessa fic, que ignora o fim do sétimo livro. Algumas coisas, na verdade. Espero que vocês consigam acompanhar minha visão.

* * *

**ATENÇÃO:**

Pelo que eu vi aqui, esse primeiro trecho pertence na verdade ao capítulo anterior. Por isso ele ficou tão pequeno, foi falha minha, pelo jeito que o arquivo estava salvo aqui, perdão! Vou postar o trecho e o próximo capítulo embaixo, ok? Sorry novamente!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo dois (Continuação):**

Harry percebeu imediatamente o porquê da resposta negativa da garçonete quando olhou para o homem que entrava na lanchonete. Primeiro, porque o homem estava inteiramente de branco, sem uma única peça escura. Segundo, porque, definitivamente, Severus Snape nunca esteve menos assustador quanto naquele momento.

Ele pediu rapidamente uma torta de chocolate que a moça estivera fazendo propaganda, então aprumou-se na cadeira e esperou. Enquanto o homem se ajeitava quase em frente a si, Harry continuava a observá-lo.

Era incrível. Seria o mesmo homem de antes? Harry simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar, ele não conseguia prestar atenção na sua torta, tudo o que ele via era a diferença na pessoa que ele estivera procurando nos últimos dois anos. O pensamento de Harry foi de que ele esteve certo o tempo todo, afinal, a distância das lembranças o fizera um homem muito melhor, pelo menos aparentemente. Seu cabelo negro estava muito bem preso e limpo e suas rugas sempre presentes pareciam ter tirado umas férias. Ele parecia 10 anos mais jovem.

Harry quase cedeu ao impulso de esfregar os olhos para confirmar se estava sonhando assim que o primeiro sinal de um sorriso cruzou a face arrogante. Aquilo sim era uma surpresa! Severus Snape estava sorrindo! Sorrindo sem nenhum motivo aparente a não ser o encontro com a garçonete! Harry estava boquiaberto.

Quando ele viu a intimidade que os dois possuíam, Harry desconfiou que não conseguiria arrancar muitas coisas da moça, a menos que ele mostrasse que apenas queria o bem de Snape, e ele se enroscou nessa parte. Afinal de contas, o que ele queria com Snape? O que ele queria ao procurá-lo? Agora que estava frente a frente com o alvo de suas preocupações nos últimos anos, Harry não sabia o que fazer.

Deveria se levantar e ir até lá? Se apresentar como Harry Potter e esperar para ver se seria reconhecido? Deveria desfazer o feitiço e lidar com o Severus Snape que ele conheceu e que estava acostumado a lidar?

Harry não precisou pensar muito para saber que a única coisa que deveria fazer, seria não fazer nada. Pelo menos não até confirmar se o homem havia obtido sucesso em sua intenção, porque se ele estivesse infeliz, solitário e amargo como sempre, a promessa que se explodisse em mil pedacinhos, porque ele, como responsável de tudo isso, desfaria o feitiço e o levaria a força ao mundo bruxo, obrigando-o a enfrentar a fama que adquirira na guerra e a realidade que fez tanta questão de fugir.

Ele se sentiu ofegar. Os olhos negros de repente estavam sobre ele, e não era nada do que ele estava acostumado. Snape sempre o olhara com alguma espécie de raiva, mágoa, até mesmo ódio e repulsa. Nunca ouve um olhar intenso com apenas um sentimento suave de curiosidade. Ele esperou cauteloso, uma certa esperança de que ele o reconhecesse, mas isso não aconteceu e Harry se obrigou a voltar a respirar.

Ele assistiu enquanto Snape comia, conversava e o encarava. Depois que a garçonete se aproximou de novo, ele teve a impressão de que conversavam sobre ele. Engoliu em seco, temendo a reação do homem quando ele soubesse de suas perguntas estranhas. Milagrosamente, porém, ele não se aproximou para tirar dúvidas ou satisfações. Harry abaixou a cabeça para seu café, tentando entender sua reação.

O que ele esperava encontrar? Snape não lhe dissera que queria uma vida diferente? Que queria esquecer da guerra? Esquecer de suas mãos sujas pelo sangue de Alvo Dumbledore? Ele não disse que queria uma nova chance? Ele havia sido bastante tolo ao pensar que seu antigo professor de poções simplesmente nascera amargo daquele jeito. É claro que não, ele sabia disso, havia visto suas lembranças na penseira. Ele era o único que o conhecera assim tão bem. Obviamente toda aquela amargura, aquele rancor destinado a si era por causa de seu pai e os marotos, Snape o odiava desde que ele nasceu, descontando todo o sofrimento de anos em um único alvo. Como seria agora conhecer o homem que sua mãe conheceu? Aquele sem as marcas da guerra? Aquele que sorrira para uma garçonete apenas por cumprimentá-la? Harry estava curioso. Ele queria se aproximar daquele homem... Faria isso. Faria para saber como ele vivia, se estava feliz, se realmente fora uma boa ideia apagar sua memória.

Faria, e depois seguiria com a sua vida, e deixaria o homem com a dele, definitivamente livre de seu passado.

Massageou as têmporas, desejando um comprimido para dor de cabeça. Ele ergueu os olhos ao ouvir a voz alta da garçonete a tempo de ver o vulto branco saindo pela porta de vidro. Não iria atrás dele. Não hoje.

Mas amanhã – ele pensou enquanto deixava uma nova nota sobre a mesa – amanhã ele estaria ali.

* * *

**Capítulo três:**

Severus já estava guardando suas coisas quando ouviu os risos e as vozes. Dylan estava flertando com algum cliente de novo! Se ele já tivesse outra pessoa para trabalhar com ele naquele turno, já teria demitido esse rapaz. Até em cima de si ele já dera! Um descarado! Pena que não dava conta do trabalho sozinho, especialmente naquele horário em que era necessário contar o estoque e deixar tudo certo para o dia seguinte, caso contrário ele já estaria na rua!

Deixou o que fazia e voltou para dentro, disposto a acabar com as gracinhas.

- Ele misturou mesmo? Você está falando sério?

- Sim! Chegou aqui no dia seguinte ainda fedendo a vômito! Disse que iria nos processar por vender medicamento vencido! Você precisava ver! A cara dele!

Dylan mal conseguia falar de tanto que ria. A outra risada, bem mais contida e cristalina o acompanhava. Severus torceu os lábios apressando a porta para abrir.

- Dylan – chamou assim que o avistou. O rapaz parou de rir na hora, assumindo uma postura profissional. – Já terminou de arrumar as prateleiras?

- Oh, não senhor, tive que interromper para atender o cliente, mas já vou continuar senhor.

Severus então se voltou para o cliente. Quase arregalou os olhos quando viu que era o mesmo moço do restaurante. Deus, ele o estava seguindo?

- Boa noite – o rapaz cumprimentou educadamente, mas Severus reparou que seu sorriso já não era tão amplo. A surpresa era genuína, havia sido uma coincidência.

Mas uma coincidência muito inapropriada.

- 'Noite – ele respondeu ao cumprimento. – Dylan já o atendeu?

- Oh – o rapaz corou, o que Severus achou adorável. – Estava perguntando para Dylan o melhor remédio para dor de cabeça. Ele esteve me contando os efeitos colaterais da maioria deles quando lhe pedi que o fizesse. Morro de medo de trocar uma dor por um mal estar. Não é uma troca justa, tendo em vista que eu não consigo lidar com um estômago revoltado.

Dylan riu, Severus o fuzilou com o olhar e ele se calou na mesma hora. O comentário fora descontraído, mas era um cliente e deveria ser tratado com respeito. Severus não imaginava de onde vinha tanta raiva, agora destinada a seu funcionário, que o impedia de rir também.

- Termine de arrumar as prateleiras, Dylan.

- Mas…

Uma sobrancelha erguida foi sua resposta. O rapaz, frustrado, murmurou um boa noite para Harry e se foi. Harry, por sua vez, acenou animado e se voltou para Severus, que agora mexia em uma outra prateleira.

- Quanto, mais ou menos, estaria disposto a gastar para manter seu estômago quieto, senhor?

Encostando-se a vontade no balcão do atendimento, Harry cruzou os braços relaxadamente, um risinho escapando de seus lábios.

- Não se preocupe com isso, se for para mantê-lo intacto e expulsar essa dor de cabeça, estou disposto a pagar o necessário.

- Certo. Aqui – ele estendeu uma cartelinha de pequenos comprimidos. – Tome sempre antes de dormir. Ele não dá enjôos, não se preocupe com isso, mas pode deixá-lo sonolento. Agora, por ter o estômago frágil, se quiser prevenir, posso receitar algumas ervas que tem um poder muito maior do que qualquer medicação industrializada.

- E onde eu arrumaria essas ervas?

- Por acaso, eu as tenho aqui. Aguarde um minuto.

Severus sumiu por uma porta estreita no fundo da farmácia. Harry se pegou sorrindo, dizer que tinha sorte era ser injusto com a situação. Ele estava transbordando sorte! Agora já sabia onde Severus trabalhava! Sem o seguir! O homem continuava a mexer com ingredientes de poções sem saber! O destino merecia um prêmio!

- Aqui.

Harry deu um pulo, perdido em sua divagações. Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, cético, e aquilo era tão… tão… tão Snape!

- Te assustei? – ele perguntou gentil depois, e foi a vez de Harry erguer uma sobrancelha. _Aquilo_ não tinha nada de Snape.

- Desculpe, estava distraído. Essas são as ervas?

- Sim. Aqui está uma instrução para prepará-la também. Tenha o cuidado de mexer para o lado certo o número de vezes certas, senão interferirá no resultado.

- Você entende bem dessas coisas – Harry soltou, esperando uma reação.

- É claro – Severus disse, um olhar arrogante. – Sou um farmacêutico.

Então ele sorriu, e Harry não soube o que dizer.

- Você usa óculos?

Harry piscou, a cor de seu rosto ameançando desaparecer lentamente.

- Perdão?

- Perguntei se usa óculos. A falta dele pode ser a causa de muitas dores de cabeça.

- Ah, sim. Quer dizer, não. Eu não uso óculos, uso lentes e estou sempre com elas.

- Está explicado. Não sou um profissional, mas sei que o excessivo uso de lentes de contatos pode acarretar em dores de cabeça. Deveria procurar um Oftalmologista.

- É uma boa ideia, procurarei.

Harry sorriu para o homem, disposto a fazê-lo gostar de si. Agora que não havia o fantasma de seus pais assombrando Severus, ele saberia se o incomodava apenas por essa razão, ou se existia alguma outra coisa por trás de tudo. Levara um susto quando foi interrogado sobre seus óculos, porque por um momento imaginou que ele tivera um vislumbre de sua imagem no passado.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – Delicadamente Severus perguntou.

- Não – Harry acordou de seu transe, uma ideia surgindo imediatamente. – A menos que esteja precisando de alguém para trabalhar aqui. Estou procurando um emprego.

Dessa vez o homem não escondeu sua surpresa.

- Entende algo de medicamentos?

- Não exatamente – Harry não estava disposto a mentir. – Mas tenho um certo dom para lidar com as pessoas e um melhor ainda para picar ingredientes e preparar po… chás como esse.

Snape olhou para o lugar onde Dylan estava e encarou o rapaz a sua frente outra vez, agora um pouco desconfiado.

- Francamente, você não parece estar precisando de um emprego.

- É claro que estou – Harry respondeu inocentemente. – Talvez não no sentido econômico, se é isto que quer dizer. Mas tenho outros motivos para procurar um emprego. Outras razões como procurar algo que eu goste para me distrair. Você tem alguma vaga?

Snape estava sinceramente hesitante. Não podia negar que o jovem tinha a postura que ele queria para um funcionário de sua farmácia. Não que ele tivesse que fazer muita coisa na verdade, o serviço era simples, comunicar-se com clientes e arrumar o estoque. Severus estaria sempre ali para atender aos remédios mais complexos. A questão era que ainda havia algo naquele rapaz que estava além de sua compreensão. Algo que o fazia sentir-se diferente, mais… confortável, a vontade, como se ele tivesse, enfim, se encontrado.

Ele lhe transmitia uma sensação de lar.

Um barulho no estoque fez Snape rosnar.

- Ele sempre faz isso – lamentou. – Mais uma preteleira de meus preciosos frascos foram ao chão. Acho que terei uma vaga assim que der férias a Dylan.

Harry abriu um imenso sorriso, aceitando a mão que lhe era oferecida.

- Se trouxer suas indicações, podemos começar um teste amanhã mesmo, senhor…?

- Meu nome é Harry – ele respondeu. – Harry Potter.

Não houve nenhuma perturbação na face inabalável de Severus Snape.

- Traga suas recomendações – ele lembrou-lhe, ao soltar sua mão. – Nos vemos amanhã, Harry. E a propósito, sou Severus Snape.

Harry não cedeu ao impulso de dizer "Eu sei", e apenas sorriu antes de pagar sua compra e se retirar.

O simples fato de ser chamado pelo primeiro nome por Snape fez com que ele divagasse até chegar a pensão onde estava morando temporariamente. Iria trabalhar com Snape, e se tudo corresse bem, logo precisaria de uma casa um pouco maior. Não deixaria a cidade até confirmar que Snape estava tendo a vida que queria.

* * *

Olá, olá, olá, olá! Que mancada com o capítulo dois, heim? Desculpemmm! O importante é que ele já tá aí hoje, né? Obrigada ao pessoal que tem acompanhado e comentado, eu estou muito feliz! Então, antes de responder as reviews finalmente, só um pouquinho de propagada: **Explosivos** (curtinha, do seriado de Sherlok, precisa de comentários!). **Dreamer** (de The Vampire Diaries). E agora uma nova fic, que não é tão nova assim, na verdade, mas é nova no fanfiction net, **Depois do perigo **(Severus e Hermione). Há muito tempo que eu escrevi, foi uma das primeiras, na verdade, antes de conhecer os slahs ainda. HASUIHASIUHASUIH Mas eu betei ela de novo (pq a coisa tava feia lá) então agora acho que está legível... Embora eu estava meio bêbada quando betei, então... HSAIUHSAIUHAUIA Brincadeirinha, vão lá ler!

Agora sim:

**MILENA GUEVARA **Eu já fui muito fã de SS/HG também! É que como eu acabo procurando em todos os lugares as fanfics que eu mais gosto, no fim não sobra muita coisa pra ler, então eu vou lá e mudo o shipper... ahsuiashuihuias Vicio, e o ciclo se repete! Você viu aí? Depois do perigo é uma SS/HG, dá uma olhada lá! xD

**Mayumi Shinmori:** Infelizmente tem muito essa questão né? Se uma fanfic não é bem elaborada, as ideias organizadas (coisas que nem sempre uma beta pode mudar) aí a coisa complica. Eu até tento não desistir de ler, mas as vezes é meio impossível. Espero que esteja gostando agora! O que está achando do rumo da história?

**Fabianadat**: Finalmente! ahuihasihas. E não é que você estava certa quanto ao desmoronamento? E, sério, você acha a Gina feia? Bem, eu sempre achei que a Warner "estraga" a Bonnie com a pouca maquiagem, cabelo e figurino, mas eu babo na Bonnie. Acho ela linda! E barriga de cerveja... bem, muitas comemorações com o fim da guerra, sabe como é, né? hashasiuhs

**Priis:** Você está me seguindo no twitter, né? Obrigada! xD Então... como eu já disse no começo da fic, minha intenção é mostrar a história que eu imagino se Sev e Harry não tivessem se conhecido naquelas circunstâncias. Quer dizer, como seria o relacionamento entre eles se o Snape não se lembrasse do idiota do James a todo instante? Ou dos olhos apaixonantes de Lily? E como seria o próprio Snape se ele não fosse tão amargurado pelas lembranças cruéis da guerra, da infância, e dos Marotos? Estou tentando fazer com que eles se conheçam de novo... E dessa vez do jeito certo. xD

**Lunnafianna: **Obrigada por ler! Estou tentando fazer como eu falei pra Priis, um contato que pareça verdadeiro e sem "fantasmas" pra eles. Vamos ver até onde vai chegar? xD Divirta-se, e comente sempre, viu? xD

**:** Ele é demais, não é? Ah, eu adoro muito o Sev! xD Chorei litros com o sétimo livro... e vou confessar que eu tenho um grande T por ele! Vou pra Londres pedir o Allan em casamento... Se eu não desmaiar quando chegar perto dele. ahsuihuiashuiash As vezes eu posso dividir um pouco o meu Sev com você, tá bom? Se você continuar a ler e comentar. ahsuihasiuhsauihsa

Obrigadaaaa a todos vocês! Beijossss!


	5. Chapter 4

**Apenas faça, Potter**

**Título: **Apenas faça, Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Shipper: **Harry Potter and Severus Snape (_Adogooo!_)

**Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

**Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Quem costuma ler minhas fics, sabem que é minha marca registrada. Estão avisados.

**Aviso 3**: A ideia dessa fic surgiu do nada. Bem, eu me peguei questionando como seria se Harry e Snape não tivessem todo aquele problema da inimizade de Snape e James. Severus poderia gostar de Harry? Eles se dariam bem? Eu sempre achei que eles tinham muito em comum, e eu sempre gostei muito dos dois. O resultado ao imaginá-los sem as intrigas dos marotos e sem a marca profunda da guerra na alma de Snape e de tudo que ele foi obrigado a fazer para se tornar um comensal de confiança, está aqui, nessa fic, que ignora o fim do sétimo livro. Algumas coisas, na verdade. Espero que vocês consigam acompanhar minha visão.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo quatro:**

Se ele dissesse que o nome não lhe abalara, estava errado. Mas se ele dissesse que sabia dizer o porquê o abalara, aí ele estaria mais errado ainda.

Harry Potter… Potter… Onde ouvira esse nome? Era tão frustrante não se lembrar! Embora Snape pensasse que a lembrança desse nome não era de sua vida antes do acidente. Não sabia porque, mas tinha a impressão de ter ouvido há pouco tempo, a lembrança ainda vívida.

Estranhamente não gostara da pronúncia, por isso o chamara pelo primeiro nome, mas como iriam trabalhar juntos, deveria tomar algumas medidas de formalidade.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. Você realmente é pontual.

- Faço o meu melhor – Harry respondeu com um sorriso. – Espero que Dylan não tenha tornado sua missão uma missão impossível.

- Oh, ele tentou. Mas já fazia algum tempo que ele me dava mais prejuízos do que lucros. – Ele lhe lançou um olhar analisador. – Quantos anos tem?

- O bastante para ser útil – Harry respondeu, sorrindo juvenil, o que fez Severus sorrir também. – Não se preocupe, sou maduro o bastante para não lhe dar prejuízos e… ah… não paquerar seus clientes.

A maneira displicente que isso foi dito agradou a Severus. Ele olhou para o jovem a sua frente com olhos mais respeitosos.

- É muito perspicaz por ter notado, Potter. Fico agradecido. Agora me acompanhe que vou mostrar o seu trabalho. Trouxe suas recomendações?

- Sim, estão sobre o balcão.

- Ótimo. Vou mostrar seu trabalho e depois está dispensado para voltar no fim da tarde, que será o horário que precisarei de você. Faz alguma objeção?

- Nenhuma.

Snape acenou, satisfeito, e logo estavam trabalhando.

Quando Lucy viu seu Severus entrando com aquele rapaz de cabelo espetado, não pôde acreditar. Os dois conversavam tranquilamente e pareciam a vontade juntos. Ela imediatamente apressou o cliente que atendia e se aproximou da mesa que os dois escolheram.

- Severus – cumprimentou, mas foi a Harry que ela dirigiu o olhar fulminante.

- Olá, Lucy. Como deve estar se perguntando, este é Harry Potter, assumiu hoje o lugar de Dylan na farmácia.

- Dylan? – Lucy deixou a pose desconfiada para trás. – Você o demitiu? Oh, Severus, eu gostava tanto dele! Espero que não tenha feito nenhuma bobagem.

- Pode trazer o de sempre para mim – ele a cortou deliberadamente. Harry deu um risinho, ao que a garçonete lhe fuzilou com o olhar outra vez.

- _Você_ vai querer alguma coisa? Uma torta, talvez? Não pareceu ter aproveitado a de ontem.

Severus prestou atenção na reação do rapaz, que corou instantaneamente. Sim, ele o estivera encarando propositadamente e seu constrangimento apenas intrigava mais Severus sobre suas razões.

- Talvez, como sobremesa. O que é "o de sempre"?

Ele ergueu os olhos para Snape, mas foi Lucy quem respondeu.

- Ensopado de galinha com legumes, batatas assadas e uma salada de rúcula para abrir. – Ele o encarou, cética. – Não parece muito o seu tipo.

- Pode me ver o mesmo, mas pode trocar as batatas assadas por fritas e… ah, corte a parte da salada.

Lucy parecia revoltada, Snape teve que se segurar para não rir.

- É tudo por enquanto, Lucy – ele a agradeceu.

Quando a moça se retirou com um olhar igualmente revoltado na direção de Severus, este começou a rir.

- Você tem senso de humor – ele disse a Harry. – Não é fácil provocar Lucy, sei o que estou dizendo, tento desde que me mudei para cá, ela simplesmente parece inabalável.

- É porque ela gosta de você. Quanto a mim, ela não parece ter ido com a minha cara desde que me atendeu ontem.

- Agora que está dizendo… Realmente, ela não parece ter gostado de você.

Harry suspirou dramaticamente.

- Será que é o meu cabelo?

O homem mais velho jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

- Não há nada de errado com o seu cabelo, embora você pudesse penteá-lo de vez em quando.

- Acredite, eu penteio. – Harry sorriu. – Mas não é como se adiantasse alguma coisa.

- Se você está dizendo – Snape disse, com cara de quem não acreditava nenhum pouco.

Harry respirou fundo, fazendo-se de ultrajado.

- Não acredita em mim – acusou. – Estamos começando mal o nosso trabalho. Uma hora você vai ver, meu cabelo está sempre assim. Foi uma herança do meu pai.

Harry ocupou-se observando uma coruja bonita parada ao lado de fora da janela, então não chegou a ver o olhar avaliativo que estava recebendo naquele momento.

- E os olhos, uma herança de sua mãe.

Se Severus estivesse mais atento, teria reparado no quanto Harry empalideceu.

- Como sabe?

- Seus olhos… - Severus se aproximou mais, olhando profundamente dentro daqueles olhos verdes. – São de uma delicadeza incrível. Um brilho tão suave e… Eles transmitem uma ternura e um conforto incríveis. Isso você não deve ter puxado ao seu pai.

Harry sorriu, mas não era um sorriso daqueles exuberantes como antes, era um sorriso gentil, quase tímido.

- Você está certo, é claro. Tenho os olhos da minha mãe. A única coisa que tenho dela, aliás. Sou idêntico a meu pai.

- Carrega um pouco de cada um deles. Devem estar orgulhosos.

Snape não entendeu o brilho infeliz e o sorriso triste até ele encarar a mesa e seus olhos brilharem com um pouco mais de força.

Harry tinha sua mão direita estendida na mesa, solta a poucos centímetros de si. Snape se aproveitou disso e num impulso pôs sua mão sobre a dele com um leve apertar.

- Eles estão orgulhosos – disse baixinho, quando os olhos se ergueram para si. – Onde quer que eles estejam.

Era tão estranho estar ali ouvindo aquelas coisas de Snape, que Harry sequer conseguiu sorrir em agradecimento. Ele fez apenas um aceno e o outro homem retirou sua mão, já que a garçonete trazia a comida de ambos.

Lucy flagrou a cena, mas não comentou nada. Ela não parecia mais zangada, Snape notou, mas também não estava tagarela como sempre. Olhava para Harry com um olhar estranho, quase curioso, cauteloso.

- Sua Salada, Sevie. E as batatas. O ensopado já está vindo.

- Obrigada, Lucy.

- Vão querer algo para beber?

- Potter?

- Hidrom… Um suco de laranja está ótimo.

- O mesmo para mim. E depois pode trazer um…

- Café preto sem açúcar. Não ousaria esquecer, Sevie. Daqui a pouco estará aqui. E pra você?

- Um capuccino com bastante creme. – Harry respondeu erguendo o queixo, como se desafiasse a moça a comentar qualquer coisa desagradável. Ela anotou o pedido sem expressar reação, então se foi.

- O que deu nela? – Harry sussurrou baixinho.

- Não faço a mínima ideia – Snape resmungou antes de atacar sua salada.

* * *

Sorry pela demora! Não vou me justificar porque... bem, não tenho justificativas, a menos que vocês considerem meu atual vicío pelo Café Mania. HUIASHUIHASUIHSA Vou largar, juro. Só não vai ser hoje. huaishuiashuiahs

Capítulo curtinho, eu sei, mas vale a pena, né? Vou atualizar logo. Até sábado, de preferência. Obrigada a todos pelos comentários, ok? Eles são importantes pra mim, e eu preciso tirar meu pato do forno, por isso não vou responder agora. ASHUISHAIUHAS Como sempre, no próximo cap eu respondo a todos!

Beijokas, e me sigam no twitter!

twitter ponto com barra Srta_Mily

Até mais!


	6. Chapter 5

**Apenas faça, Potter**

**Título: **Apenas faça, Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Shipper: **Harry Potter and Severus Snape (_Adogooo!_)

**Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

**Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Quem costuma ler minhas fics, sabem que é minha marca registrada. Estão avisados.

**Aviso 3**: A ideia dessa fic surgiu do nada. Bem, eu me peguei questionando como seria se Harry e Snape não tivessem todo aquele problema da inimizade de Snape e James. Severus poderia gostar de Harry? Eles se dariam bem? Eu sempre achei que eles tinham muito em comum, e eu sempre gostei muito dos dois. O resultado ao imaginá-los sem as intrigas dos marotos e sem a marca profunda da guerra na alma de Snape e de tudo que ele foi obrigado a fazer para se tornar um comensal de confiança, está aqui, nessa fic, que ignora o fim do sétimo livro. Algumas coisas, na verdade. Espero que vocês consigam acompanhar minha visão.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco:**

Já fazia uma semana que Harry Potter estava trabalhando pra ele, e enquanto dependesse dele, Severus Snape esta muito contente com seu funcionário, muito obrigado. O rapaz era bem humorado, sagaz e simpático, tudo o que ele precisava. Vários clientes já o elogiaram, e Severus estava até pensando em passá-lo para a parte da manhã e demitir a garota que ficava naquela horário. Era uma boa funcionária, mas uma estagiária que não parecia gostar do que traçava para seu futuro. Os dois dariam conta de levar a farmácia para frente, com certeza.

Além disso o rapaz aprendia rápido, não era como Dylan que sempre precisava ser lembrado de algo. Severus era um homem solitário, com poucos amigos senão nenhum, e ele sentia que Potter estava começando a abrir um espaço em sua vida, de maneira bem singular, é verdade, havia alguma coisa no jeito do garoto… Severus não sabia explicar, sabia apenas o que sentia, e o que sentia é que ficava a vontade perto do rapaz de um jeito que nunca se sentira, desde que se lembrava. Ele não se lembrava de quase nada, sim, mas era justamente por isso que estava começando a levar em conta o que Lucy dizia… Por falar em Lucy, fazia algum tempo que ele não tinha um espaço para suas conversas amigáveis com a garota, talvez fosse por isso que ela andava tão afastada. Ele fez uma anotação mental para procurá-la qualquer dia desses.

Sem Potter.

- Senhor.

- Potter, estava justamente pensando em procurá-lo, vou precisar sair um pouco antes do jantar e gostaria que… - Snape finalmente olhou para o rapaz, então parou abruptamente de falar ao notar a falta de cor nas faces normalmente rosadas. – Você está bem?

- Na verdade não muito – ele assumiu passando a mão entre os fios negros. Severus notou as gotas de suor que começavam a se formar na testa bronzeada. – Há um cliente chegando, será que você poderia atendê-lo?

- Claro, fique aqui sentado um pouco, depois dou uma olhada em você.

- Obrigado – disse Harry, parecendo mais aliviado do que deveria.

Severus saiu pela portinha que levava a loja, e se viu frente a um homem terrível de aparência grotesca. Um mal pressentimento o envolveu.

- Pois não? – disse.

O homem fez perguntas e mais perguntas, queria um remédio pouco conhecido e perigosíssimo para ser tomado sem prescrição médica, um remédio que Severus se recusou polidamente a vender pois o homem não tinha receita. Depois ele fez mais um pouco de perguntas e Severus notou claramente que ele estava enrolando. Olhou de soslaio para a porta onde Harry estava várias vezes, deixando Snape cada vez mais desconfiado e rígido.

- Sinto muito, volte aqui com a receita de seu médico que poderei fazer um ótimo preço para o senhor. Sem prescrição, lamento, mas não há como.

- Inferno – o homem resmungou. – Médicos são tão enrolados, até eu voltar lá de novo... Tudo bem, então. O senhor tem algo para o estômago aí? Um antiácido, talvez.

Severus estreitou os olhos, mas foi buscar o pedido, afinal. O homem pagou e vendo que não tinha alternativa, se foi.

- Potter – chamou ao escutar a partida de um carro. – Acho que agora você já pode voltar.

Harry saiu de dentro do estoque, um olhar confuso. Snape girou os olhos.

- Não me tome por tolo, é óbvio que você conhece aquele homem. E ele aparentemente viu você, pois não parou de me fazer perguntas.

Harry suspirou, confirmando as suspeitas de Severus.

- Perguntas? Que tipo de perguntas?

- Perguntas estranhas – Snape franziu o cenho. – O tipo de mercadorias que eu vendo aqui, se trabalho sozinho, se conheço o tipo de pessoas que coloco dentro de minha drogaria, etc, etc, etc. A maioria resumida em "seu negócio é mesmo honesto ou picaretagem".

Harry esbugalhou os olhos.

- Ele não disse isso, disse?

- Não literalmente. - Severus lhe deu um olhar profundo, pela primeira vez em dias se perguntando se fizera a coisa certa ao contratar um desconhecido. – Há alguma coisa sobre você que eu precise saber?

Ele não soube dizer se conseguia captar todas as emoções que passaram pelo rapaz. Um lampejo de mágoa, dúvida, constrangimento, incerteza… Até que a expressão tornou-se por inteira sombria, a cor sumiu, e os olhos se arregalaram. Snape rapidamente acompanhou os olhos dele para a porta, e lá estava aquele homem outra vez, dessa vez parado com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

- Eu sabia! – ele gritou triufante. – Sabia que tinha visto você aqui!

Snape olhou para Harry, que rapidamente assumia uma expressão de gelo.

- Estava com saudades? – ele falou rispidamente. – Para rodar o mundo a minha procura!

- Como se você fosse sequer remotamente importante – Valter Dursley murmurou em tom jocoso. – _Minha_ família e eu viemos passar as férias neste lugar, e quando passo aqui em frente, o que encontro? Veja se não é a aberração do sobrinho de minha mulher.

Harry estreitou os olhos, Snape o imitou.

- E você simplesmente resolveu olhar mais de perto? Ora, titio, isso para mim parece saudades.

Dursley o fuzilou com o olhar, seu pescoço rapidamente assumindo um tom de púrpura.

- Não me chame assim! – ele rosnou. – Eu não sou seu tio! Eu amaldiçôo o momento em que seus pais se explodiram e você foi parar na porta da minha casa! Você é uma aberração, uma criatura do diabo, isso sim!

Harry se aproximou num rompante, lívido. Severus se colocou entre eles, com um olhar de profundo desagrado na direção do homem.

- Eu não sei o que se passa aqui, mas seja o que for, senhor, sou obrigado a pedir que se retire. Não quero tumulto dentro do meu estabelecimento, nem ofensas a meu funcionário. Por favor, queria retirar-se.

- É a ele que você deveria expulsar! – Valter exclamou para Severus. – Se fosse você é o que eu faria, não sabe o tipo de pessoa que está compartilhando este teto com você! Ele não é normal, estou avisando! É um louco, uma aberração!

Harry ameaçou ultrapassar a barreira de Snape, mas este o segurou firme.

- Está passando do limite – ele avisou ao homem. – Pare de ofender meu funcionário, ou serei obrigado a chamar a polícia.

- Eu não me importo em acabar com ele – Harry rosnou, fazendo um calafrio subir em Severus. – Faz muito tempo que eu quero isso…

- Mesmo assim fugiu de nós feito uma menininha – Valter zombou, Severus teve que apertar ainda mais seu braço para segurá-lo. – Todo aquele papo de salvar o mundo… Veja onde está agora… Não que eu esteja reclamando, é claro, fizemos uma grande festa quando você se foi, não sabe a paz que pudemos sentir outra vez…

- Eu é que estive em paz – Seria impressão sua, ou Severus notou uma repentina mudança de tom na voz do rapaz? Era uma emoção nova, recordações, talvez. – Mesmo em meio a uma guerra, eu senti paz, porque eu sabia que nunca mais precisaria voltar até vocês.

- Você não me parece tão em paz – Valter zombou. – Caso contrário não estaria fugindo do seu mundo e se recolhendo aqui com pessoas normais. – Então ele se virou para Severus como se acabasse de vê-lo. – Você não é como ele, é?

Snape não sabia o que era "ser como ele" por isso franziu o cenho.

- Não estou fugindo – Harry argumentou, mas dessa vez não havia firmeza em sua voz, tanto que Severus se virou para encará-lo. – Estou apenas… Não vou ficar, apenas…

- Faça o que quiser – Valter rosnou, e Harry encarou-o novamente com um ódio mortal nos bonitos olhos verdes. – Só não nos procure, porque não iremos recebê-lo.

- Nunca!

- E é claro que não pisarei mais nesse estabelecimento – ele falou de forma dura para Snape, que o encarou de volta com olhos estreitos, fazendo com que ele recuasse visivelmente perturbado.

Com um sorriso grotesco na direção de Harry, Valter lhes deu as costas.

- Adeus, aberração!

Harry rosnou. Severus segurou seus braços e o levou até os fundos outra vez, obrigando-o a se sentar.

- Fique aí.

Ele sumiu por um momento, depois voltou com um líquido claro num copo de plástico.

- Beba.

- O que é…

- Beba.

Harry virou o copo, olhando receoso para Severus.

- Você não vai me demitir, vai?

- É claro que não.

Ele suspirou.

- Com certeza vai me encher de perguntas.

- Respeito a privacidade, mas tendo em vista o que aconteceu aqui, receio que terei que possuir ao menos o mínimo de informações possíveis.

- Eu entendo, é claro. É só… meio complicado.

- Que tal fazermos assim: eu pergunto, você responde.

- Como vamos chegar a informações desse modo?

- Confie. Você foi criado por seu tio quando seus pais morreram?

- Sim. Minha tia, irmã de minha mãe, o único laço de sangue que eu tinha com ela. Eles não gostaram nada disso, mas não havia o que fazer. Um… Alguém os convenceu de que o mais seguro para mim era ficar com eles até os meus dezes… dezoito anos.

- Foi sempre assim? Foi esse tratamento que você recebeu a vida toda?

- Não - O sorriso de Harry era triste. – Pior.

- E você foi obrigado a viver com eles a vida toda?

- Até os meus dezoito anos, sim.

- Então você se foi.

- Então eu nunca mais voltei.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, Harry prendendo a respiração para o momento em que teria que dizer uma verdade que não pretendia dizer, e Snape pensando em como abordar o assunto que já tinha quase certeza que já sabia.

- É evidente que há alguma coisa em você, que você não pode mudar, que desagrada seus tios intensamente, e que parece ter se aprimorado com os anos.

Harry tentou respirar. Tentou mesmo.

Mas como não era uma pergunta, ele não respondeu.

- Isso tem a ver com o jeito que ele te chama, "aberração", e ao repúdio que ele instantaneamente adquiriu por meu estabelecimento e a mim, por estar aqui com você.

Como os olhos negros dessa vez pareciam querer uma resposta, Harry acenou.

Severus fez um gesto de descaso.

- Eu não me importo. Desde que você seja discreto, é claro, há alguns clientes muito rigorosos e apesar de abominar o preconceito, preciso de clientes para sobreviver. É só manter o profissionalismo que nós não voltaremos a tocar neste assunto.

Harry não entendeu. Snape não o julgava bruxo, caso contrário teria se lembrado no mínimo de algo, e esse algo seria o bastante para voltarem a inimizade mútua, a conclusão era que o homem estava entendendo alguma coisa errada.

- Sujeito extremamente desagradável esse seu tio, não me admira que seja tão cruel e preconceituoso. Se ele voltar aqui, o colocarei para fora a vassouradas.

Harry deu um risinho nervoso.

- Não posso dizer que não me agradaria. Se você soubesse o inferno que esse homem e toda a sua família fizeram da minha vida…

- Eu imagino. Algumas famílias são difíceis de aceitar isso.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Isso?

- É, isso – Severus fez outro gesto de descaso com as mãos. – Poucos pais aceitam a homossexualidade de seus filhos, quem dirá sobrinhos sem nenhum traço de sangue. Não que eu queria justificar a monstruosidade nos gestos de seu parente, mas…

Ele se calou ao ver a expressão chocada do rapaz.

- O que?

- Você disse… homossexualidade?

- Há alguma coisa errada com essa palavra? – Severus estreitou os olhos para o novo sorriso do rapaz. – O que foi? Interpretei algo errado? Não é por isso que seu tio te chama de aberração?

- Você não interpretou nada errado, ao contrário – Harry mentiu com um sorrio superficialmente constrangido. – Fiquei surpreso por ter entendido tão depressa. Sabe, não é como se estivesse escrito na minha testa.

- Não se preocupe, Dylan também era… como você.

- E você o demitiu – Harry não segurou o comentário divertido.

- Eu o demiti por dar em cima de meus clientes descaradamente e não ser um bom funcionário! – Snape exclamou ultrajado. – Não me tome por preconceituoso, posso ser tudo, menos isso! Dylan chegou até mesmo a dar em cima de mim!

Harry tentou permanecer sério.

- Se eu dar em cima de você, também vai me demitir?

O ultraje de Snape fez Harry cair na gargalhada. Severus fechou a cara.

- Está brincando comigo, Potter?

- Você devia… ter visto a sua cara… - Harry continuou rindo. Aquilo não agradou a Severus.

- Se já está se sentindo melhor, vamos voltar ao trabalho.

Até mesmo de calça social e camisa, Snape pareceu causar um rodopio de tecido ao se virar nos calcanhares e voltar para o balcão. Harry o acompanhou tentando segurar o riso, o que era difícil.

Afinal, ele ainda não conseguia olhar para o homem e enxergar um novo Severus Snape.

* * *

Nossa, obrigada mesmo pelas reviews! Eu vim aqui só pra dar uma olhadinha pra saber como estava, mas resolvi atualizar com o último capítulo que eu tinha aqui. Eu tinha vindo antes, mas como não tinha comentários pra me apressar e eu estava mesmo com tempo curto, pensei em abusar da sorte até alguém me xingar! haha Não foi por mal, meus motivos são justificados. Eu aproveitei o fim das férias para terminar meu novo livro, Confidências, que se Deus quiser logo vai estar a venda por aí (espero que sim!). Estou revisando ele neste exato momento, por isso disse que nem ia parar para atualizar... Então deixa eu voltar pra ele correndo pra acabar logo. Obrigada mais uma vez **Rosy SS, Priis, Drika, .**

**Não é por chantagem de autor, é porque eu aproveitei mesmo achando que não tinha ninguém esperando a atualização. Rsrs.**

**O próximo virá em breve, eu espero.**

**Até mais.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Apenas faça, Potter**

**Título: **Apenas faça, Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Shipper: **Harry Potter and Severus Snape (_Adogooo!_)

**Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

**Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Quem costuma ler minhas fics, sabem que é minha marca registrada. Estão avisados.

**Aviso 3**: A ideia dessa fic surgiu do nada. Bem, eu me peguei questionando como seria se Harry e Snape não tivessem todo aquele problema da inimizade de Snape e James. Severus poderia gostar de Harry? Eles se dariam bem? Eu sempre achei que eles tinham muito em comum, e eu sempre gostei muito dos dois. O resultado ao imaginá-los sem as intrigas dos marotos e sem a marca profunda da guerra na alma de Snape e de tudo que ele foi obrigado a fazer para se tornar um comensal de confiança, está aqui, nessa fic, que ignora o fim do sétimo livro. Algumas coisas, na verdade. Espero que vocês consigam acompanhar minha visão.

* * *

-S2

**Capítulo seis:**

- Desculpe. Está aborrecido comigo? Não soube a hora de parar com a brincadeira.

- Potter – Severus pronunciou seu nome com certa brusquidão que fez Harry estremecer. – Ainda tenho uma pergunta.

- Ah… Bem, pode perguntar, é claro.

- O que veio fazer aqui?

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Como assim? Por que vim trabalhar com você? Disse que precisava de…

- Por que veio para este lugar? Você não é daqui. Disse a seu tio que nem pretende ficar. Por que veio para cá?

- Eu… - Harry engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer. O que estava acontecendo? Snape parecia desconfiado de algo. – Você o ouviu dizendo – recorreu rapidamente. Odiava mentir, mas o que poderia fazer? – Estou fugindo. De tudo e todos. Dos meus tios, do meu mundo, dos amigos que insistem em tentar me encaixar na vida limitada deles. Estou cansado dos mesmos olhares curiosos, da falta de privacidade… Cheguei aqui na intenção de procurar um conhecido… e procurar um lugar onde eu possa ter tranqüilidade.

Surpreendentemente, Harry percebeu que não estava mentindo.

Snape que suavizara a expressão, voltou a franzir o cenho.

- Veio procurar alguém?

- Sim – Harry respondeu simplesmente, dando-lhe as costas. – Não gostaria de falar sobre isso.

Ele ouviu um suspiro entrecortado que lhe chamou a atenção.

- É tão frustrante não se lembrar – Harry ouviu o sussurro e virou-se novamente.

- Você não se lembra… de absolutamente nada?

- Absolutamente nada – Severus repetiu. – Nada do meu passado, nada antes do dia em que acordei extremamente confuso com apenas uma carta minha mesmo para me guiar e um quadro com rostos desconhecidos… Minha família, aparentemente. Não me lembro de nada. Nada a não ser…

Severus se calou, olhando mais uma vez para Harry de maneira intensa.

- A não ser? – Harry o motivou, mas Snape balançou a cabeça.

- É tudo muito confuso. Vamos voltar ao trabalho porque esta conversa está me dando dor de cabeça.

Harry evidentemente não queria se calar, mas o fez em respeito a Snape, que parecia realmente estar com dor de cabeça.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou, ao vê-lo tentar segurar duas pilhas de caixas de remédio ao mesmo tempo.

- Por favor – Severus aceitou, oferencendo-lhe uma das pilhas.

Quando Harry pegou a caixa, os olhos de Severus alcançaram os seus e havia ali uma intensidade que Harry não conseguia ler. Poderia ser um misto de curiosidade, questionamento, admiração… E havia algo mais, algo que ele não compreendia. Nesse instante, porém, as duas mão se tocaram e…

Eram apenas caixas leves, mas o barulho pareceu ensurdecedor quando chegaram ao chão. Os dois se encararam, ambas as expressões perplexas.

- O que foi isso? – Snape gaguejou. – Essas… faíscas, o que foi?

Harry voltou a olhar para as caixas caídas, como se não acreditasse no que tinha acontecido.

- Eu… Eu não… Eu não faço ideia.

E ele não fazia mesmo. Tentava buscar no seu cérebro alguma explicação, mas não encontrava nenhuma.

- Potter! Não brinque comigo! Você tem alguma coisa em suas mãos? Isso é mais uma brincadeira?

Paralisado pela surpresa, Harry apenas estendeu os dois braços para cima, as palmas abertas, como se houvesse sido pego em flagrante pela polícia.

Snape suspirou.

- Esqueça. Abaixe-as. Eu… Fiquei um pouco perturbado, só isso. Pensei… - calou-se, deixando Harry na curiosidade. – Deve haver alguma explicação, acho que nós dois estamos com muita energia acumulada. Já falei para Lucy que eles deviam diminuir a quantidade de açúcar e carboidratos do cardápio, mas…

Ao falar em Lucy, Snape cortou o assunto e lançou um olhar crítico ao rapaz, que por alguma razão corou até a raiz dos cabelos sob o olhar avaliador.

- Você também está precisando de uma refeição saudável, e nada daquelas coisas gordurosas que sempre come. Venha, vamos jantar, e dessa vez nada de fritas.

- Você não vai me obrigar a comer aquela sua salada, vai? – Harry perguntou com expressão de horror.

- Deveria – Snape bufou, mas nos cantos de seus lábios surgiu um pequeno sorriso que logo tomou forma. – Parece uma criança birrenta

- Se eu prometer comer a salada, vai me levar pra tomar um sorvete _mamãe_?

A resposta de Severus foi um safanão delicado. Distraídos, caminharam até a lanchonete, sem lembrarem do bizarro evento ocorrido ou da promessa de Severus de que deveria ir visitar Lucy... sem Potter.

Por falar em Lucy, ela estava insuportável hoje. Algo na sua expressão triunfante e nos seus lábios retorcidos denunciaram a Severus que ali tinha coisa. E alguma coisa que ele descobriria logo.

- Já trago a sua salada, Sev. As batatas virão logo depois.

- Hoje o sr. Potter não quer batatas, Lucy – Snape impediu a moça de se retirar. Harry crispou os lábios e fingiu uma expressão azeda. – Ele me confidenciou que hoje gostaria de comer algo mais saudável. Uma salada, além de…

- Se você tiver algo que não seja rúcula – Harry o cortou, agora com uma careta de nojo ao mencionar a verdura. – Por favor. - Acrescentou, tentando ser cordial.

A moça abriu um sorriso maníaco. Harry sentiu até medo.

- Não se preocupe, _sr. Potter_. Temos algo que provavelmente irá agradar o senhor, chegaram hoje à tarde, fresquinhas.

Harry estava mesmo sentindo medo. Snape percebeu, pois sorriu, sádico.

- Confiamos no seu bom gosto, Lucy. Quanto ao ensopado, traga um de legumes para o sr. Potter hoje. Nada de galinha.

- Mas…

- Você tem alguma objeção a fazer, sr. Potter?

O tom macio de Severus deixava claro para Harry que aquele era mais que um simples desafio. Harry não dava o braço a torcer no mundo bruxo, então não daria agora.

- Nenhuma. Estou ansioso para provar uma série de legumes borrachudos. Pode trazer, Lucy.

Para surpresa dos três, Lucy deixou um sorriso escapar. Depois, corada, retirou-se sem mais comentários.

- Por essa eu não esperava – disse Severus, com a sobrancelha ligeiramente erguida.

Harry ainda estava bobo demais para falar qualquer coisa.

- Acho que você está conquistando Lucy. Ela é uma boa garota. Apostaria que…

Snape não era de não terminar pensamentos, isso foi o bastante para que Harry se recuperasse e o encarasse.

- Você apostaria que…?

- Esqueça.

- Mas...

- Pensamentos aleatórios, Potter. Pensamentos aleatórios.

Snape ainda lhe olhou estranho antes de parecer bastante interessado no cardápio. Harry não viu necessidade de lembrá-lo que eles já haviam feito o pedido. Deixou-o perdido em divagações enquanto se perdia nas suas próprias.

O que diabos estava fazendo ali ainda? Criando laços com o professor que o odiara? Afastando-se de seus amigos?

Harry sabia que estava mais perdido do que Severus, mesmo com suas memórias intactas.

Ele precisava decidir o que faria, isso sim, e dar o fora dali.

- Ei! Posso me sentar aqui com vocês, Severus?

Harry dobrou o corpo na cadeira para enxergar o dono da voz que vinha atrás de si. Severus ergueu os olhos do cardápio com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas.

O rapaz não esperou uma resposta, aparentemente, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando antes que eles pudessem sequer se recuperar da surpresa.

- Nossa, estou faminto. Se importa de me emprestar o cardápio? Obrigado.

Como se só então tivesse notado Harry, Dylan sorriu.

- Ei! Eu conheço você, não conheço?

- Hãm… - Harry olhou para Severus que ainda tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas. Pigarreou. – Sou Harry. Você me atendeu uma vez na farmácia…

- Ah, sim! É claro que eu me lembro de você, como poderia esquecer esses olhos verdes, não é? Como você está?

- Bem – Harry respondeu tentando ser simpático, apesar de corado. – E você?

- Ótimo, na verdade, apesar de desempregado – Dylan soltou um risada divertida, não parecendo realmente incomodado com esse fato. – O Severus aqui me demitiu, sabia? Só porque eu convidei ele pra sair!

- Isso não é verdade! – Snape exclamou parecendo ultrajado, enfim se recuperando do silêncio. – Você sabe que eu não dou a mínima para…

- ... quem eu como ou deixo de comer, sei sim, só estava brincando com você, Sevie.

Harry tentou disfarçar o riso ao ver a expressão de Snape. Olhou surpreendido para o rapaz, admirado com tanta coragem. Ele não se lembrava de vê-lo tão destemido quando o conheceu.

Dylan tampouco se importou com a falta de reação de Severus, nem com o linguajar, nem com o apelido. Voltou-se para seu cardápio como se não tivesse dito nada demais.

- Bobó de camarão, ensopados, não e não. Saladas, eca. Batatas são uma boa escolha, mas... hum... será? Sim, sim. Hey, Lucy! Como você está? Será que pode me trazer um prato de costelas de porco e uma porção de anéis de cebola frita?

Lucy abriu um sorriso imenso assim que reconheceu quem a chamava. Harry discretamente olhou para Severus, que deu de ombros e girou os olhos.

- Hey, Dylan! Que bom te ver, você sumiu daqui! Já conheceu o seu substituto?

Dylan piscou lentamente na direção de Lucy, parecendo genuinamente confuso. Harry estreitou os olhos na direção da moça, que parecia absurdamente feliz de causar uma possível intriga.

- Desculpe?

- Seu substituto. Na farmácia. Oh... Você não sabia?

Snape pareceu igualmente chocado pela maneira cruel com que Lucy despejava a notícia, crispando os lábios para a moça e se voltando para Dylan, prestes a explicar que não era exatamente _assim_...

Mas, surpreendendo a todos, Dylan entendeu e começou a rir.

- Seus sacanas! E nem me falaram nada? Está gostando de lá, Harry? Ele não está muito terrível com você, está? Sério, eu chegava a ter pesadelos todas as noites.

Harry sorriu para Lucy antes de se voltar para Dylan novamente.

- Não, é só você não irritá-lo com brincadeiras idiotas.

- Ou derrubar uma de suas preciosas caixas.

- Ou dar em cima dele.

Com isso, Dylan jogou a cabeça para trás e riu com vontade.

- Você está certo, isso deixa ele muito puto!

- Ei, vocês dois! Já se deram conta de que a pessoa de quem estão falando por acaso se encontra à mesa?

- Oh, Severus, não seja estraga-prazeres! É a primeira vez que eu posso zombar de você sem morrer de medo de ser despedido!

- Bom, eu passo essa – Harry entrou na brincadeira. – Estou precisando do emprego.

- Não se preocupe, tudo fica ok se você não der em cima dele... Não esqueça da cerveja preta, Lucy! – ele gritou, quando a moça pareceu se irritar com aquilo e lhes deu as costas. – Aliás, eu não estava interrompendo nenhum encontro íntimo, estava?

- Não seja tolo, Dylan, você sabe muito bem que eu não sou...

- Bem, Sevie, de você eu sei, mas e quanto a _ele_?

Harry tentou não encarar os olhos de Severus nessa hora, mas quase não conseguiu.

- E então? – Dylan insistiu, encarando-o.

- O que? – Harry fez-se de desentendido, apesar de ter entendido muito bem.

- Não precisa dizer – Dylan abriu um novo sorriso enorme, quase como que dizendo "já entendi tudo". Harry quase afundou na cadeira nessa hora, uma mentirinha e tudo estava virando uma bola de neve...!

- Então... – Dylan voltou a dizer, num tom de voz sugestivo que fez Snape se perguntar se ele se lembrava que ele ainda estava ali. – Você não gostaria de fazer alguma coisa qualquer dia desses? Sair pra dançar, ou algo assim?

Harry definitivamente não podia olhar para Snape agora.

- Hãm... Eu... hum... não sou muito de dançar...

- Sem problemas! Nós podemos ir ao cinema, ou ao teatro. Você gosta de teatro? Conheço um ótimo que… Droga! Será que Lucy vai lembrar de avisar o cozinheiro para não por pimenta na costela? Ela sabe que eu sou alérgico, e... Eu já volto, com licença.

Harry suspirou aliviado por não precisar responder. Tão atento estava com a euforia de ter escapado dessa que não notou o olhar analisador de Severus por um bom tempo.

- Ele não vai desistir, você sabe, não sabe?

Harry já tinha imaginado isso.

- É, eu acho que não.

- Você precisa ser mais direto com ele, Dylan não é muito perspicaz.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Um cinema seria bom, talvez.

As sobrancelhas de Severus foram parar embaixo de seus cabelos negros.

- Você está pensando em aceitar?

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Estou. Quero dizer… É só um cinema, o que tem demais? – Então pareceu achar melhor acrescentar: - E eu vou como um amigo, só isso.

- Amigo? – Snape repetiu, irônico. – Amigo? Você acha que ele está te chamando para ir ao cinema como um amigo?

Harry franziu ainda mais o cenho, confuso e quase entrando em desespero com a reação de Snape. Ali, com as narinas dilatadas e a expressão dura, Harry quase se sentiu de volta à Hogwarts.

- Esqueça. – O professor falou, num tom duro, nem ele próprio entendendo por que estava se comportando dessa maneira. Só sabia que a perspectiva de Harry aceitando os flertes de Dylan... Bem, Severus estava se sentindo um pouco de lado com os dois homens que ele pensava possuir algum interesse por ele... interessados um no outro.

Mas o que Severus poderia querer, afinal? Eles eram dois jovens atraentes e cheios de vida, e o que ele era? Um farmacêutico velho sem nem ao menos as lembranças do homem que fora no passado.

Severus nunca se sentiu tão só e tão abandonado quanto naquele momento.

- Não é da minha conta – ele continuou, tentando não deixar transparecer seus sentimentos feridos. – Só lembre do que lhe pedi antes, de deixar seus relacionamentos do lado de fora da porta do meu estabelecimento comercial, e estaremos de acordo.

Harry abriu a boca para retrucar, nem mesmo sabendo o que, mas nesse momento um sorridente Dylan surgiu, seguido por uma Lucy cuidadosa com uma bandeja cheia de bebidas.

- E então Harry? O que acha de sexta à noite?

* * *

N/A: Well, well... Posso ter demorado um pouco, mas não foi tanto quanto da outra vez, certo? Essa fic não tem muito mais chão, viu? Só avisando que as coisas vão começar a desenrolar mais a partir de agora... E o momento que vocês estão esperando tanto, que eu sei que estão, não está longe de acontecer, viu? (Carinha de emoticon (6)).

Quem ficou com um pouquinho de dó no Seviezinho levanta a mão aí. o/

Quero agradecer a todo mundo que deixou review. Sério, essa é uma das fanfics minhas que vocês mais comentam, e eu nem achava que esse casal era tão popular assim... Deixa eu explicar, é que geralmente meu gosto não bate com o da maioria, entendem? HASIUHAUIH

Bem, a faculdade está me matando. Está terrível, sério mesmo, então pensem com muito carinho antes de correr atrás de mim com uma 38 carregada, ok?

Os acontecimentos desse capítulo são por inteira responsabilidade da** Priss**, quem me convenceu de que o Dylan deveria voltar para a história. Não imaginava que vocês fossem gostar tanto dele, então aí está, Dylan de volta! Espero que a Priss esteja feliz! rsrs.

Agradecer a **Rosy SS** pela impaciência que me fez pensar: Vou terminar logo antes que ela descubra onde eu moro e jogue uma granada na minha casa. (Sério, não se brinca com leitoras de fanfics). Obrigada pela dedicação e perseverança! Estou muito feliz por causar esse efeito em você! ;) Comente sempre!

Minha mensagem para a **Pan kit:** Ahá! Por essa você não esperava, não é? Não é que é o Severus que parece querer arrancar os cabelos de Dylan? O que vai virar desse triagulo, heim?

**Morg' Malfoy:** Tempo é uma coisa séria, e eu te entendo perfeitamente! Mesmo assim, quando arrumar uma brechinha, digite alguma coisinha aí pra mim. Eu adoro emoticons, então você pode deixar um quando estiver sem tempo. Um (:o) quando o capítulo te surpreender. Um (6) quando for quente. Um (*.*) quando for meigo. Etc. xD Só continue lendo, ok?

**:** O próximo está aí, e eu espero que o Snape não tenha se enganado mesmo. HIAUSHUIASHIUAS Ah, quem sou eu por querer fazer surpresa? Não é segredo nenhum mesmo... HASUHASUIHAUSI Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Continue lendo e comentando! ;)

MILENA GUEVARA: Obrigada por ler, e muito mais por ter me desejado sorte com Confidências. Meu bebê está engatinhando já, esperando uma oportunidade para dar seus primeiros passinhos, e qualquer pensamento positivo o ajuda muito, pode acreditar! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Continue acompanhando!

Bem, nada a acrescentar, esse capítulo ficou grandinho, né? Até a próxima, e bom carnaval pra vocês!


	8. Chapter 7

**Título: **Apenas faça, Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Shipper: **Harry Potter and Severus Snape (_Adogooo!_)

**Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

**Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Quem costuma ler minhas fics, sabem que é minha marca registrada. Estão avisados.

**Aviso 3**: A ideia dessa fic surgiu do nada. Bem, eu me peguei questionando como seria se Harry e Snape não tivessem todo aquele problema da inimizade de Snape e James. Severus poderia gostar de Harry? Eles se dariam bem? Eu sempre achei que eles tinham muito em comum, e eu sempre gostei muito dos dois. O resultado ao imaginá-los sem as intrigas dos marotos e sem a marca profunda da guerra na alma de Snape e de tudo que ele foi obrigado a fazer para se tornar um comensal de confiança, está aqui, nessa fic, que ignora o fim do sétimo livro. Algumas coisas, na verdade. Espero que vocês consigam acompanhar minha visão.

* * *

**Capítulo sete**

Harry passou os dedos por entre os fios do cabelo, nervoso, e se arrependeu logo em seguida ao sentir o gel melando seus dedos. Por que passara aquela coisa mesmo, afinal? Ah sim, Harry queria impressionar. Por que diabos? Porque estava indo ao cinema com Dylan e queria impressionar.

Não Dylan; Snape, porque ele saíra arrumado de lá. Queria ver o que o ex professor falaria sobre seu capricho todo, mas Snape sequer olhou para ele. Ocupado com umas papeladas da farmácia, só se deu ao trabalho de dizer um "divirta-se" antes que um desapontado Harry Potter saísse cabisbaixo.

O que Harry queria? Alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que chamasse a atenção do homem, que provocasse alguma reação nele. Queria testar os limites desse homem que não era o que ele conhecera. Depois da forma como reagiu quando Dylan o convidou... Bem, Harry chegou mesmo a pensar que talvez...

Não. Era mesmo muito audacioso por pensar algo assim. Severus Snape nunca sentiria ciúmes de Harry Potter. Nunca.

Era provável até que ele estivesse com ciúmes de Dylan.

Harry evitou pensar nisso. De nada adiantaria, afinal.

E depois, até que o cinema fora divertido. Dylan era uma companhia agradável quando não estava tentando ser um conquistador. Harry achara engraçado.

Até agora.

- Qual é, _uma_ bebida, vamos lá. Eu prometo que vou estar sóbrio para te levar pra casa depois.

Ele parou em meio a um segundo movimento que com certeza poria abaixo seu penteado exacerbado, e hesitou por mais um segundo quando Dylan casualmente apoiou a mão em seu joelho.

- Uma bebida, e eu vou deixar você escolher o que quiser beber. Combinado?

Harry finalmente acenou e sorriu, fraco, ainda pensando se seria uma boa ideia aceitar. Apenas quando deixou a porta do carrinho desengonçado de Dylan bater atrás de si, em frente a um igualmente desengonçado portão, foi que lhe ocorreu que, talvez, Dylan não estivera realmente se referindo às bebidas.

- Não ligue pela bagunça, eu não sou muito organizado. Mas é claro que sabe disso já que trabalha com Sev... Ele vivia reclamando disso! Há-há!

Harry retribuiu o sorriso, olhando curioso algumas peças espalhafatosas penduradas nas paredes.

- Você o chamava assim quando trabalhava com ele? E ele nunca te demitiu ou jogou uma prateleira em cima de você?

Dylan jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, como se estivesse lembrando de algo. Ele parecia ter o costume de fazer isso, rir dessa maneira tão espontânea. Harry se pegou observando as vibrações daquele pescoço bronzeado e desviou os olhos rapidamente, tentado a chacoalhar a própria cabeça para não se confundir. Era o que era, e o que ele não era, ele não... Ora, não era! Só porque fora ao cinema com um cara gay que estava flertando com ele, e agora estava na casa desse mesmo gay o achando atraente, não significava que ele não estava ali apenas como um amigo. Um colega. Inocentemente.

Tá.

- Nunca por isso, mas... eu me lembro de uma vez que ele tentou!

Harry ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, agora realmente curioso.

- Ele tentou jogar uma prateleira em você porque você o chamou de Sev?

- Não – Dylan respondeu, parecendo incapaz de conter o riso. – Foi porque eu o beijei.

Harry não conseguiu impedir a expressão assombrada. Quando Dylan o viu, passou a rir ainda mais histericamente.

- Eu sei... que eu levei um fora, mas... você precisava ver... foi tão... engraçado! O jeito que ele ficou... perturbado...

Andando meio encurvado de tanto que ria, Dylan foi até o armário de bebidas. Harry acompanhou-o com os olhos, um sorriso despontando de seus lábios ao imaginar Severus Snape sendo beijado de surpresa por um rapaz como Dylan.

De repente ele estava curioso.

- Ele deixou você... fazer muita coisa?

Dylan ergueu os olhos enquanto despejava a bebida em dois copos, e o observou curioso, ainda com o sorriso pendurado nos lábios. Contudo, só respondeu quando se aproximou com um cheio de um líquido âmbar e o estendeu a Harry.

- Não muito, mas... Confesso que ele demorou mais tempo para reagir do que eu imaginei. Você sabe... Eu sabia que não teria chances, mas não podia deixar de arriscar, não é?

Harry deixou os olhos vagarem pelo líquido no copo.

- É. Não podia.

Experimentou a bebida. Era boa. Assim que sentiu a queimação pela garganta, abriu um novo sorriso.

- E quanto ao "você escolhe sua própria bebida"?

Dylan deu de ombros, mas havia muito de malícia em seu sorriso.

- _Eu_ escolho, mas você sempre pode desistir, se quiser.

Dylan estendeu a mão, dando a opção de Harry devolver o copo. Dando a opção de que Harry fosse embora, e nada passasse daquilo.

O bruxo observou novamente o pescoço bronzeado, observou os olhos e o sorriso voltados para si, e a mão estendida. Talvez ele poderia... Um teste, e então...

Apertou o copo com firmeza nas mãos, e desviou os olhos.

- Eu fico com isso.

Deu-lhe as costas, fingindo observar os enfeites e quatros espalhafatosos enquanto tentava se acalmar. _O que diabos ele estava fazendo?_

Seus reflexos e sentidos aguçados deixaram-no ainda mais nervoso quando perceberam a aproximação do outro rapaz atrás de si.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Você não é gay, é?

Harry não respondeu, levando imediatamente o copo com o líquido âmbar para os lábios, na desculpa de mantê-los ocupados.

- Se você não é gay – Dylan continuou, agora mais baixo. – Por que você veio aqui? Não me diga que não sabia por que eu te convidei...

Harry engoliu em seco, apertando o copo com força. Era uma boa pergunta.

Por que diabos ele estava ali ainda?

Ouviu o riso de Dylan.

- Posso fazer outras perguntas?

- Vá em frente – respondeu ainda com o copo nos lábios.

- Você nunca beijou um homem?

- Não.

- Você já dormiu com mulheres?

Não há muito tempo – Sim.

- Mas você já se sentiu atraído por algum homem, certo?

- Eu…

Ele nunca tinha pensado na coisa por esse ângulo. Reconhecia que um cara era atraente e bonito quando via um, mas... Daí a se sentir atraído por um? Daquele jeito bem... completo? Não. Não que ele se lembrava, afinal... Ele nunca se preocupou em nomear isso. Depois de tudo que passaram, com a guerra e tudo mais, não é como se ele realmente se preocupasse com algo tão superficial como se intitular. Ele até se divertia com as insinuações de Snape e...

Oh, Merlin.

Snape.

Snape lhe despertava coisas que ele não sabia descrever. A necessidade de provocar, aquela sensação... de enigma, de vontade de perfurar todas as camadas de proteção que ele mantinha e conhecê-lo, entendê-lo... e...

E não era como se ele nunca tivesse notado que Snape não está nem um pouco fora de forma. E como se a presença dele não fosse tão... tão esmagadora e... e os lábios fossem tão...

Merlin.

- E então você veio aqui, mesmo sabendo o que eu queria. E, mesmo agora, que eu te dei a chance de escapar, você escolheu ficar.

Harry virou o copo, sendo obrigado a fechar os olhos que lacrimejavam pela sensação de agulhas na sua garganta quando o líquido foi descendo brutalmente.

Arregalou-os, contudo, quando ouviu a voz bem próxima de seu ouvido e o toque gentil no seu ombro:

- Relaxe.

Relaxar? Impossível. Harry olhou para o copo vazio que apertava fortemente entre as mãos e desejou que ele ainda estivesse cheio.

Uma mão entrou no seu campo de visão, retirando o copo vazio de suas mãos. O calor atrás de si se afastou por um curto momento, voltando logo em seguida

- Venha cá.

Deixou-se guiar. Já estava ali mesmo, tinha que ir até o fim!

Quando a mão em seu ombro o empurrou ligeiramente, seguiu sua vontade e sentou-se no sofá, arriscando um olhar que nem ele mesmo sabia o quanto parecia expectante.

Não encontrou o meio sorriso que imaginou que encontraria, mas sim uma expressão tão intensa que fez com que engolisse em seco. Dylan parecia outra pessoa, e Harry, que agora assumia já se sentir atraído pelo rapaz desastrado e divertido, teve que reconhecer que aquele Dylan de olhar intenso era ainda mais atraente.

Talvez ele não precisasse de mais um copo cheio ou de uma desculpa de curiosidade, afinal.

- Eu não ligo se você só está curioso, mas não quero que se arrependa depois, então tenho que perguntar... você tem certeza que quer tentar?

Harry até pensava em responder, mas distraiu-se quando os lábios carnudos e vermelhos feito cerejas maduras se abriram para liberar uma língua rosada e ligeira, umedecendo-os e fazendo Harry literalmente salivar.

Nada mais natural do que responder a pergunta que ele mal escutou se inclinando para frente, quase cedendo à tentação de apertar o peito para ter certeza que o coração não sairia correndo, a perspectiva em seu subconsciente (sub, porque ele não estava raciocinando direito há muito tempo) de que estava para cometer mais uma das muitas loucuras de sua vida fazendo seu espírito aventureiro entrar em frenesi.

Ele mal teve um vislumbre das sobrancelhas erguidas de Dylon e do meio sorriso puramente convencido que ele deu quando seus lábios capturaram os do outro nos seus.

Tinha gosto de uísque, e a barba por fazer incomodava a pele sobre seu lábio superior. Não era como beijar uma mulher. Harry não beijava uma há muito tempo, mas ele tinha certeza que _não era_ como beijar uma mulher.

Um mulher não teria aquelas mãos grandes, que apesar de delicadas para o padrão masculino ainda eram mãos masculinas, segurando sua face com a segurança de um conquistador (algo que o próprio Harry nunca foi). Uma mulher dificilmente corresponderia à pressão de seus lábios com tanta firmeza, nem agarraria seus cabelos daquela maneira ousada, fazendo questão de mostrar quem estava no controle ali, conforme levava-o para mais perto e comandava o beijo.

Harry quase se afastou quando uma língua apareceu para circular seu lábio inferior, mas as mãos firmes e masculinas não o soltariam para nada. Além disso, a carícia era tão gostosa que ele rapidamente se desmotivou a se afastar.

Harry Potter fazia tudo pela naturalidade, foi por isso que ele deixou que sua língua imitasse os movimentos da de Dylan e que elas se encontrassem no caminho, fazendo um arrepio subir pela sua coluna, porque afinal nada mais _natural_ para se fazer naquelas circunstâncias.

Quando Dylan tomou conta de sua boca, iniciando um beijo tão mais intenso, tão mais molhado, tão mais sensual que qualquer outro que Harry podia jurar que já deu na sua vida, ele desligou totalmente a única parte que estava ligada de seu cérebro e retribuiu com afinco, encontrando a cintura de Dylan por baixo do tecido da camiseta fina (como ele chegou lá?) e cravando seus dedos na pele clara do rapaz porque Dylan beijava bem _pra caramba_ e era _um homem _e Harry simplesmente não conseguia mais _se conter_.

Ao menos não enquanto ele continuasse beijando-o daquele jeito tão voraz e tão... tão... tão bruto e entorpecendo-lhe os sentidos.

O suficiente para que ele não notasse, se não estivesse tão sensível e tão consciente de cada toque daqueles que lhe provocavam os arrepios (_aqueles_ mesmo), as carícias de Dylan em seus ombros nus (o que sua camisa estava fazendo enroscada nos braços?) descerem pra um ponto especialmente sensível em seus mamilos e os beijos desentupidores de pia estivessem por todo o lugar em seu pescoço.

Harry só conseguia jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer, porque, de novo, era o _natural._

Haviam mãos descendo por seu peito nu. Ele tentou retribuir as carícias - Harry Potter nunca foi egoísta, - mas foi bem nesse momento que as mãos alcançaram seu cinto e ele se tornou imediatamente consciente do quanto estava assustadoramente excitado. Agarrou os cabelos de Dylan com a mão livre, porque a outra estava ocupada tentando agarrar a maior quantidade de carne que ele podia das coxas firmes sobre si. Aliás, como Dylan fora parar no seu colo? Estava com problema de memória recente, precisava consultar um profissional, Harry pensou, num emaranhado de imagens e sensações incoerentes. Agora sim que Snape o chamaria de inarticulado...

Mas o monte da sanidade que o nome de seu ex professor quase o fez escalar caiu novamente no abismo da incoerência quando Dylan finalmente – e ressalte bem o advérbio porque a essa altura advérbios são importantes – conseguiu se livrar de suas calças, ou ao menos do fecho delas, para trazer sua excitação pro centro de sua atenção. Harry quase não conseguiu ouvir o que ele disse depois, ser perguntando por que, afinal de contas, nunca tinha feito isso antes. Não é como se nunca tivesse recebido convites.

Mas ele se concentrou para tentar ouvir.

- Reconheça, Harry. – os lábios macios que até então estavam grudados em seu pescoço grudaram nos seus, num beijo de tirar o fôlego, e voltaram a falar: – Reconheça que você queria isso desde que saiu de casa hoje.– Voltaram a passear em sua nuca e ombro, enquanto as mãos se moviam mais depressa em seu corpo. Em resposta Harry revirou os olhos, fechando-os em seguida e tendo que fazer um esforço maior ainda para tentar ouvir o que Dylan continuava a dizer: - Reconheça que você sabia que queria o tempo todo. Reconheça que você me queria mais do que a Severus…

Sim, Harry tinha que reconhecer que saiu de casa sabendo que isso era inevitável. Ele teve a chance de evitar, mas não o fez. Ele queria. Queria experimentar, e Dylan era a pessoa certa pra isso. Um rapaz novo, atraente, trouxa, que não sairia por aí contando vitória do tipo "eu peguei Harry Potter". É claro que ele não imaginava que Severus fosse fazer isso também, mas não é como se ele quisesse arriscar descobrir sua curiosidade com o ex professor, ainda mais não sabendo como Snape se comportaria. E, imagine você, se Harry devolver-lhe as memórias, o que viria a acontecer? Snape o mataria se descobrisse que Harry Potter aproveitara das lacunas de sua memória para levá-lo para cama uma vez. Não que Harry fosse querer uma vez só, mas…

Oh. Meu. Deus.

O que Harry acabara de assumir?

Droga!

- Harry?

Dylan não entendeu absolutamente nada quando foi empurrado com um pouco de brutalidade para o lado. Harry rapidamente lhe murmurou um pedido de desculpa, ocupado em tentar abotoar as calças novamente. Sua respiração estava rápida e descompassada, e ele não sabia dizer se era por causa das carícias anteriores que deixaram seu corpo completamente à flor da pele, da excitação que ainda mantinha e que desesperadamente tentava ignorar (não era hora pra isso agora!), ou se era por causa dos pensamentos aleatórios que sua mente trouxe à tona apenas à menção do nome de Snape.

Harry Potter, por que diabos você foi pensar em Snape numa hora dessas?

Mas agora era tarde, Harry tinha que reconhecer que a figura do mestre de poções sempre o atraiu. Ela sempre representou um mistério, enigmas a serem desvendados. Harry precisava admitir que era por Severus que ele tinha uma atração sem tamanho, e que o que sentia por Dylan não era nada se comparado ao que sentia pelo professor. Por isso pensara nele... Não! Por isso viera atrás de Snape, para início de conversa! Por isso fio incapaz de abandoná-lo ali. Por isso ficara quando vira que Snape estava razoavelmente feliz. Por isso Harry aceitara sair com Dylan no restaurante. Para causar alguma reação em Severus.

Mas Harry estava perdido, ele concluiu terminando de abotoar a camisa. Completamente perdido, porque Snape nunca o aceitaria. Esse Snape talvez ele conseguisse conquistar, mas e o outro? E o Snape da guerra, inimigo de seu pai, que odeia Harry Potter? Nunca.

E seu pai? Meu Deus, James devia estar se revirando no túmulo agora! O que James diria? O deserdaria? Possivelmente. Harry não queria nem pensar.

- Harry, o que houve?

O menino-que-sobreviveu finalmente o encarou direito – e dessa vez ele não colocava tanta fé nos advérbios. Deu um sorriso triste.

- Desculpe, Dylan, eu… não posso. Simplesmente não posso.

Dylan ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, buscando algo em seus olhos. Por fim, passou a mão entre os fios de cabelo bagunçados e sorriu também, um sorriso tão triste quanto o de Harry.

- Acho que compreendo. É lamentável, mas... pelo menos te ajudei a se descobrir, certo? Isso é uma coisa boa, não é?

Harry não sabia se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim, então não respondeu a isso.

- Você... é ótimo, Dylan, mas... não posso, eu...

- Eu sei. Entendi. Existe outra pessoa. Bem... espero que você tenha mais sorte que eu.

Harry fingiu não entender. Simplesmente ignorou.

- Você quer uma carona?

- Não precisa.

- Tudo bem. Eu te levo até a porta.

Ao chegar lá, Dylan puxou seu braço. Surpreso, Harry se voltou e não teve tempo de reagir até que Dylan se afastasse de seus lábios, onde depositara um novo e brincalhão beijo, sorrindo outra vez como o Dylan que Harry conhecera.

- Só de despedida. E se você mudar de ideia, sempre pode vir me procurar.

Harry sorriu, mas seu sorriso não alcançou seus olhos.

- Obrigada Dylan. Até mais.

- Até, Harry.

Quando Harry finalmente pisou na calçada, fez uma careta. Estava a pé, porque não iria correr o risco de aparatar ali. Perdido. Excitado pra caralho, e ainda tinha que lidar com a descoberta de uma paixonite pelo ex comensal mais famoso do mundo bruxo.

Estava fodido.

Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos para tentar disfarçar, Harry apertou o maxilar e começou a caminhar.

* * *

*autora permanece escondida atrás do note*

Então, o que posso dizer? Só esperar que me perdoem! Acabei de sair de férias, então já vim correndo continuar esse capítulo que eu tinha começado há muito tempo! Vou parar de enrolar vocês desse tanto, tá? Três meses é tempo demais, até para mim! Desculpem!

Não serve como desculpa, mas eu comecei a trabalhar há uns 2 meses e meio. E ainda toh fazendo Iniciação Científica, sem contar que esse bimestre foi uma loucura na faculdade! Tive uns 5 seminários, uns 50 mil trabalho (exagero de aluna que já tá de saco cheio). Mas enfim, agora, férias!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo. Já tem algumas coisinhas mais quentes aí, né? Embora... eu sei, eu sei que não é esse casal que vocês querem, mas aguentem firme, blz? Logo chega! hahaha

E aí? O que harry vai fazer agora que já conhece seus sentimentos? Algum palpite?

AHHHHHH fiquei tããão feliz com todas as reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo, gente! Foram elas que me empolgaram a apressar e postar esse assim que possível!

Beijos! Amo vocês! Nos vemos antes da grande e épica estreia ainda, se Deus quiser!


	9. Chapter 8

**Apenas faça, Potter**

**Título: **Apenas faça, Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Shipper: **Harry Potter and Severus Snape (_Adogooo!_)

**Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

**Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Quem costuma ler minhas fics, sabem que é minha marca registrada. Estão avisados.

**Aviso 3**: A ideia dessa fic surgiu do nada. Bem, eu me peguei questionando como seria se Harry e Snape não tivessem todo aquele problema da inimizade de Snape e James. Severus poderia gostar de Harry? Eles se dariam bem? Eu sempre achei que eles tinham muito em comum, e eu sempre gostei muito dos dois. O resultado ao imaginá-los sem as intrigas dos marotos e sem a marca profunda da guerra na alma de Snape e de tudo que ele foi obrigado a fazer para se tornar um comensal de confiança, está aqui, nessa fic, que ignora o fim do sétimo livro. Algumas coisas, na verdade. Espero que vocês consigam acompanhar minha visão.

* * *

**Capítulo oito**

Harry remexeu as chaves em suas mãos, encarando o imponente portão de ferro como se o desafiasse à contrariá-lo. A dizer qualquer coisa que o fizesse dar meia volta e criar um pouco de juízo. Ele não sabia se temia que isso acontecesse, ou se desejava.

Deixe de ser ridículo, se repreendeu, enfiando as chaves no cadeado. Já estava aqui. Além disso, era o único lugar que queria estar agora. Não voltaria para o apartamento solitário que parecia confiná-lo ainda mais no reflexo de suas confusões.

Aqui ele pelo menos teria o fantasma de algo que condizia com a sua realidade.

E também havia algo de familiar na maneira como as amplas prateleiras de caixas de remédios se estendiam à sua volta, não apenas por ter se acostumado a ficar entre essas caixas todos os dias agora, mas simplesmente porque se ele fechasse os olhos, o aroma medicinal que inundava suas narinas podia muito bem representar o das ervas que inundavam o ambiente das aulas de poções, há muito tempo, quando ele ainda odiava o mestre de poções. Quando ele ainda tinha uma guerra para enfrentar. Quando ele ainda achava que Snape pertencia ao grupo dos vilões.

Harry suspirou, optando por acender uma pequena lamparina em cima de uma escrivaninha no quartinho dos fundos, onde Severus tinha o costume de se sentar com alguns papéis de contas e um lápis grafite de ponta fina, ao invés de pressionar o interruptor. Sentou-se na poltrona confortável e foi capaz de sentir o cheiro de Severus levantar com o movimento, junto com as escassas partículas de poeira

Fechou os olhos.

Não, não. Não queria pensar. Harry nunca fora muito disso, tendia ao lado mais impulsivo. O raciocínio pertencia à Hermione. Se ficasse repassando em sua mente tudo o que tinha acontecido e não acontecido com Dylan, ficaria frustrado. Não podia sequer refletir sobre a intensa atração que Severus exercia sobre ele e que de repente se tornara ciente (nem, por favor!, se concentrar nas sensações que só aquele resquício de perfume fazia com seu corpo já tenso pelo encontro mal-terminado com Dylan). Nada disso tinha a ver apenas com a sua sexualidade finalmente revelada a si mesmo. Nada disso tinha sequer a ver com seus sentimentos. Severus Snape nunca poderia ser apenas alguém por quem ele se sentia atraído, ou alguém alvo de um sentimento remotamente parecido com o amor. Severus Snape era tudo aquilo que representava toda a vida que ele conhecia. Era aquele que representava a vida de seus pais. A morte de seus pais. A infância de Harry. A guerra contra Voldemort. Severus estava próximo demais de tudo o que marcara a vida de Harry, para que ele pudesse simplesmente deixar isso pra lá.

E se isso já não bastasse, Harry concluiu totalmente infeliz, relaxando a cabeça contra o encosto macio da poltrona, apertando os olhos. Ainda havia o fato de ter sido o responsável pela nova vida de Severus. De ter colaborado com o que provavelmente seria a pior ideia de auto punição que o mundo já viu. E de ter voltado, contrariando sua palavra, e mentido descaradamente, se aproveitado da vulnerabilidade de um homem sem memórias para ganhar sua confiança, e tudo pra quê? Para provar algo a si mesmo? Mas o quê? Que Snape estava bem? Que ele não deveria contar a verdade? Já tinha quebrado sua palavra mesmo! Se o Snape antigo, com as memórias intactas, descobrisse que Harry estava de volta, quebrando sua promessa, ganhado sua confiança, se aproximado o suficiente de sua guarda baixa... Harry duvidava que seria perdoado.

E se não fosse, o que ele faria?

E se Severus nunca descobrisse? E se Harry... fosse capaz de ficar próximo e, mesmo assim, guardar segredo?

Harry soltou um choramingo. Ele não queria pensar, e aqui estava ele, quase arrancando os cabelos.

_Foda-se, _pensou._ Foda-se tudo. Não sei de nada, não quero pensar em nada, e _não vou_ pensar em nada._

Depois de alguns minutos repetindo essa ladainha, caiu no sono. Sonhou um amontoado de coisas estranhas das quais não se lembraria no dia seguinte, mas que deixariam aquela sensação agonizante no peito que sempre procede aos pesadelos.

* * *

Severus estava irritado e decepcionado na manhã seguinte. Acordara de mau humor. Pé esquerdo. Todas as centenas de nomes que aquela irritação que lhe dava vontade de esganar um produzia. Era tudo a mesma coisa, afinal.

Não teve paciência nem para preparar seu café. Saiu de casa cerca de duas horas mais cedo que o normal, na esperança de que o trabalho melhorasse seu humor. Telefonou para a estagiária da manhã, aparentemente acordando-a, e a dispensou. A moça não esperou explicações, talvez com medo de que ele voltasse atrás.

Severus soltou um muxoxo irritado. Havia algo na juventude que o irritava profundamente. Especialmente hoje.

Ele estava tentando não pensar no que o impedira de dormir por toda a noite. Em coisas como seu funcionário gay que ele julgava flertar com ele, animado para sair com seu ex funcionário gay que obviamente flertava com ele. Ele tentou não pensar em como teria sido aquele encontro. Tentou não se sentir exatamente solitário. Tentou não se importar com a vida de ambos os jovens.

E, é claro, falhou miseravelmente.

E não era como se ele estivesse realmente preocupado por perder dois possíveis admiradores, com apenas seu ego falando, porque Severus se surpreendeu ao dividir suas emoções e analisá-las individualmente, percebendo com um grande choque (tá bom, talvez não _tão_ grande assim) que seu pequeno incômodo (que ele não chamaria de forma alguma de ciúmes!) era dirigido apenas a um dos rapazes. O mais enigmático, atraente e, por alguma razão bizarra e desconhecida, familiar.

Severus apalpou a parede em busca do interruptor, mas antes que pudesse acender as luzes, notou pela primeira vez o pequeno facho de luz que vinha do quartinho dos fundos. De repente totalmente alerta, Severus caminhou até lá. Nunca deixava uma luz acesa. A menos que... bem, ele saíra um pouco perturbado de lá ontem e...

Dificilmente teria deixado a luz acesa.

Sentidos à mil, pé ante pé, abriu a porta sem fazer barulho e se arriscou a dar uma olhada lá dentro.

O que viu foi apenas uma cabeleira negra jogada sobre sua escrivaninha.

O corpo de Severus relaxou instantaneamente ao reconhecer quem estava ali, embora, é claro, não fizesse sentido algum.

Harry Potter dormia a sono solto, jogado em sua poltrona de qualquer jeito, um braço dobrado servindo como travesseiro. O outro esticado, escapando para fora da mesa. Severus deu a volta em passos silenciosos para poder ver sua expressão. Notou as sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas e o rosto pálido. Seja o que fosse que Harry estaria sonhando, não era bom.

Estava pronto para acordá-lo quando sua mão parou a meio caminho. Havia uma mecha dos cabelos negros caída entre os olhos. Ele podia aproveitar a chance e... E o quê? Ele não estava pensando em... Estava? Severus nunca fora vítima de algo tão vil quanto a curiosidade, mas precisava reconhecer que os cabelos de Harry pareciam tão sedosos e...

Diabos. Ele ia mesmo fazer isso, não é?

Poucos antes de seus dedos trêmulos alcançarem os cabelos revoltos, Severus tomou um choque de realidade e se afastou abruptadamente. Aquele era Harry Potter, um funcionário da sua empresa, que mal conhecia, com a metade da sua idade, que ainda usava as roupas que usara para sair com outro rapaz que provavelmente o merecia muito mais do que o próprio Severus. O que ele pensava que conseguiria com esse gesto infantil e possessivo?

- Potter – chamou, um pouco rude e alto demais, a julgar pelo pulo que Harry deu no assento. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele tentou não abraçar a onda de arrependimento quando Harry o olhou com os traços infelizes do que quer que estivesse sonhando ainda presentes. Olhou ao redor, um pouco nervoso, então seus ombros parecem cair, quase como aliviados. Severus não veria nada de alívio se fosse _ele_ o funcionário dormindo sobre as coisas do patrão na _empresa_ quando ele obviamente _não_ deveria estar lá.

- Eu... hum... acho que peguei no sono.

- Bem, isso é óbvio.

Harry corou, o que deixou Snape ainda mais curioso.

- Você passou a noite aqui?

- Desculpe – disse, passando os dedos entre os cabelos rebeldes que o gel deixara de segurar em algum momento durante a noite mal dormida. – Não queria ir pra casa, lá é muito... solitário. Era o único lugar que eu tinha para vir. Usei a chave que me deu. Espero que não se importe – acrescentou rapidamente.

Snape não se importava realmente, só que ainda estava irritado por Harry ter saído com Dylan e...

De repente um pensamento aleatório e infeliz caiu com força em seu estômago vazio.

- Você não trouxe Dylan com você também, trouxe?

A pergunta saiu antes que pudesse segurá-la bem firme dentro de sua boca, o que não era comum, e ele se arrependeu quase que instantaneamente de tê-la feito.

Harry, como era de se esperar, parecia ofendido.

- Severus, eu nunca teria…

- É, eu sei, foi uma pergunta infeliz. Desculpe-me. Sei que você não... não faria isso.

Harry soltou o ar com força, mas não disse mais nada. Severus sabia que ele ainda estava chateado pela insinuação. Foi enquanto pensava nisso que um novo pensamento surgiu.

Se Harry estava dormindo ali, porque se sentia sozinho, talvez fosse porque... alguma coisa dera errada naquele encontro? Errada, porque caso contrário ele não parecia tão abalado e...

Severus estava começando se irritar por parecer incapaz de terminar um pensamento coerente hoje.

Mas, quando concluiu que aquele encontro só podia mesmo ter terminado mal, Snape não conseguiu sentir remorso por reparar que o dia de repente parecia muito mais ensolarado para ser perdido dentro da farmácia. Aquele café da manhã também nunca pareceu ter feito tanta falta.

- Vou dizer o que precisa fazer – falou com ar profissional, conseguindo toda a atenção de Harry para si. – Você precisa de um banho quente e um bom café da manhã, além de um sono de verdade numa _cama_ de verdade. Venha comigo, tiraremos o dia de folga hoje.

* * *

Harry tentou evitar o fluxo de recordações assim que pisou na casa onde estivera anos atrás. Era a mesma. Do mesmo jeito. Nada mudara.

- Agradeceria se tirasse os sapatos, caso não se incomode.

- Não me incomodo – Harry respondeu, tirando prontamente os sapatos e ficando de meias.

- Tem um banheiro aqui, mas aconselho usar o dos meus aposentos, que é mais confortável. Aqui. Tome um banho, vou achar uma roupa que te sirva enquanto isso.

Harry mal teve tempo de se sentir um intruso por estar entrando no quarto particular de Snape (pela segunda vez), nem de se surpreender como tudo era tão perfeitamente limpo e arrumado, pois já estava sendo empurrado para dentro de um amplo banheiro bastante aconchegante, com azulejo branco e detalhes em azul, e um box de vidro negro cobrindo a área onde ficava um enorme chuveiro turbo. Não havia uma banheira, mas Harry não estava mesmo interessado em uma.

- Sinta-se a vontade – Snape disse educadamente antes de se retirar, mas pouco antes disso, seus olhos se encontraram e Harry realmente tentou não interpretar as palavras daquela forma. Certamente Snape não quisera insinuar nada com aquelas palavras... Certo?

Certo. Mas isso não deixava de fazer com que Harry sentisse a excitação comprimida de ontem voltar com o dobro de intensidade, depois de vislumbrar aqueles olhos negros tão intensos voltados para si, dizendo _aquelas_ palavras. Quase como se ele soubesse que assim que fechasse a porta Harry imediatamente _se sentiria a vontade_ para arrancar as roupas de seu corpo e entraria debaixo dos grandes jatos de água quente, aproveitando o aroma tão presente no ambiente para _sentir-se a vontade_ e agarrar seu membro com força, porque ele estava mesmo tão fodido e estar no ambiente particular de Severus... onde ele tomava seus banhos... onde ele ficava nu... onde ele fazia consigo mesmo aquilo que Harry estava fazendo... Era pedir demais que o pobre rapaz não fizesse exatamente o que as palavras do mais velho pedira, e levasse o tempo que precisasse trabalhando com suas mãos no seu próprio corpo, perdido em suas próprias fantasias.

Tão fodido…!

Mas Harry precisava tanto, tanto daquilo que... Simplesmente e mais uma vez, tentou não pensar. Apenas sentir. E bem naquele momento, o que ele sentia era intenso demais para qualquer pensamento lógico.

O que era muito bem vindo.

Enquanto isso, Severus buscava nas poucas roupas mais antigas que tinha guardadas algo que fosse mais adequado a Harry. Ele geralmente dava embora tudo o que não lhe servia; não gostava de desorganização.

Encontrou uma camiseta simples que era uma das menores que tinha, uma camiseta que já fora sua favorita, mas que a deixara de lado quando, na primeira lavada, pareceu encolher de tamanho. Frustrado, Severus nunca mais tocara nela, mas ainda cheirava a seu amaciante. Deveria servir.

Jeans. Ele tinha jeans em algum lugar? Severus não acreditava nisso. Abençoadamente encontrou uma que uma vez ganhara de presente de Lucy, mas que só usara uma única vez para não chatear a garota. Severus nem se lembrava dela.

Talvez ficasse um pouco grande no rapaz, mas... Os jovens de hoje não costumavam usar as calças lá nos joelhos? Não que tivesse a impressão de que Harry Potter fosse assim, mas... Oras, era só colocar um cinto. Não é como se Severus fosse gordo, pelo contrário. Harry provavelmente tinha mais curvas que ele, especialmente nos quadris que ela já repara que eram bastante avantajados e...

Céus. Ele não pensara mesmo nisso, pensara?

Rapidamente, Snape começou a guardar as (muitas) roupas que tirara da gaveta para encontrar aquelas (poucas) peças. Foi quando esbarrou num envelope amarelado que ele guardara ali recentemente. Envelope que ficara por muitos anos na sua mesinha de cabeceira, que ele sempre pegava entre as mãos desesperadas por qualquer resquício de recordação. Uma recordação que nunca vinha. Até que Snape perdeu as esperanças, e jogou o envelope no canto mais afastado de sua vista, para que ele não caísse na tentação e se decepcionasse novamente.

Algo – uma sensação desesperada, repentina, e intensa demais para que conseguisse se controlar, fez com que Snape aproximasse sua mão sedenta do papel amarelo e grosso, estranhamente incomum, ávido por reler as palavras que não lhe traziam resposta alguma.

Nesse momento, contudo, a porta do banheiro se abriu. Snape deu um pulo e rapidamente soltou o envelope, fechando a gaveta. Ele não reparou, ocupado demais ao encarar um Harry Potter constrangido com apenas uma toalha cobrindo a cintura, os cabelos pingando água e escorrendo pela pele dourada, o envelope caindo aos pés do guarda-roupa¹. Severus tampouco notou quando o chutou sem querer, ao se aproximar com passos hesitantes do rapaz, e o envelope mergulhou um pouco mais para baixo, deixando apenas uma ponta para fora. Que seria facilmente ignorada.

- Desculpe, estava vendo se achava algo que você pudesse vestir. Aqui está, não é seu número, mas...

- Está ótimo, obrigada. Já foi bondade sua me trazer aqui depois de me pegar dormindo no ambiente de trabalho.

Harry abriu um sorriso daqueles que só ele sabia dar. Snape engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos. Aquilo estava ficando pior.

- Bem, eu... Termine de se trocar e venha tomar café. Depois durma um pouco, você está com cara de quem está precisando.

Harry agradeceu, mas Severus não estava ouvindo mais. Ele achou melhor sair dali antes que não conseguisse segurar seus impulsos repentinos e bizarros.

Severus não sabia como lidar com eles.

Harry apareceu pouco depois, recebendo um olhar crítico de Snape.

- Ficou bom em você. Achei que a calça ficaria grande demais.

Tendo em vista que tinha usado um pequeno feitiço para assentá-la melhor no corpo, Harry preferiu não comentar.

- Você podia ao menos ter penteado o cabelo.

Harry girou os olhos, mas não adiantava discutir.

- Cheiro bom.

- O segredo de um bom prato está no tempero, Potter. Tenha sempre isso em mente.

A maneira profissional com que Snape disse aquilo quase fez Harry rir, mas ele se segurou a tempo. Tinha a impressão de que o homem não entenderia o que era tão engraçado.

E, sem memórias ou não, Harry sabia que Snape tinha um humor bastante instável.

Embora parecesse bastante feliz essa manhã.

- Você parece animado – comentou antes que pudesse se segurar, sentando-se e servindo-se de café.

Severus sabiamente manteve a face impassível, levando uma travessa de panquecas e uma, menor, de ovos mexidos com salsichas, queijo e bacon.

- O dia está bom – respondeu, mantendo a expressão neutra.

- Se você diz – Harry respondeu, incapaz de esconder sua incredulidade. Despejou três colheres de açúcar na sua xícara. Ele não estava acostumado com a bebida tão amarga, que Snape ainda parecia preparar três vezes mais forte.

Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas, e Harry só teve certeza que era pelo café e não por suas palavras quando parecendo desafiá-lo, despejou café em sua própria xícara e do jeito que estava, bebeu, sem sequer fazer uma única careta.

Harry esforçou-se para não deixar nada transparecer. Não falaria mal dos dons culinários do outro se tivesse amor pela vida.

- Você não está zangado, então. Sabe por eu ter... dormido dentro da farmácia.

Severus bebericou novamente seu café, ignorando as panquecas e se servindo de uma torrada com manteiga.

- Confesso que estou curioso. Não que tenha sido um comportamento adequado...

- É claro que não. – Harry apressou-se a responder.

- ... mas você provavelmente tem suas razões.

Snape não falou nada se fazia questão de ter o conhecimento delas, mas Harry sabia que era justo contar ao menos uma parte da história.

Suspirou, seguindo os passos contrários de Snape e depositando uma grande pilha de panquecas no prato. Misturou leito ao seu café, porque assim ficava muito melhor para tomar, deu um gole, então finalmente pensou no que dizer.

- As coisas... Ontem, as coisas não terminaram muito bem.

Snape não disse nada.

- Eu precisava pensar em algumas coisas, então... Não tive tempo de me adaptar ao apartamento onde estou ainda, e mal fico lá... A farmácia é o que é mais próximo de _familiar_ para mim, entende?

Harry não esperava que Snape entendesse, mas para sua surpresa, o outro estava acenando afirmativamente como quem sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando. Harry então se lembrou que Snape não tinha nenhum memória e que talvez por muito tempo tudo era muito estranho e desconhecido para ele. As sensações que Harry tinha dentro do ambiente que trabalhava com Snape, as mesmas que lhe fizeram ir lá na noite anterior, para começo de conversa, poderiam, por que não?, serem compartilhadas pelo outro homem. Não era Harry mesmo quem dissera que as prateleiras e o aroma medicinal lhe lembrava remotamente as aulas de poções, o estoque dos ingredientes... Seria possível que Severus se sentisse bem lá porque dentro dele, alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquilo o lembrava de seu verdadeiro lar?

Não era impossível. Aliás, nada fazia tanto sentido.

- Não tinha planos de adormecer lá. Cai no sono.

- Você ao menos conseguiu pensar no que estava precisando pensar?

Snape não pretendia perguntar aquilo. Foi espontâneo. Esperava que não tivesse soado estranho.

Harry pareceu pesar suas palavras por um momento, mas Snape tinha a impressão de que ele estava corando.

Por fim, Harry afirmou.

- Não que isso tenha realmente servido para alguma coisa – respondeu. – Mas, enfim. Espero que Dylan não tenha ficado chateado. Ele parece ser um bom rapaz.

Severus concordou. Agora que aquele desconforto que ele obviamente não chamaria de ciúmes tinha diminuído, conseguia sentir um pouco de solidariedade com o ex funcionário.

- Vamos, diga! – Harry falou num tom mais descontraído, enfiando uma garfada de panquecas na boca. – Diga o que você está louco para dizer. _Eu avisei, Potter. Se não tivesse aceitado o convite de Dylan, nada disso teria acontecido._

Snape apontou-lhe o garfo ameaçadoramente.

- Prefiro respeitar a dor da descoberta de seus erros. Agora coma os ovos mexidos, antes que esfriem. E me lembre de nunca dar uma chave de minha casa pra você.

Harry abriu um sorriso exuberante.

- Aposto que faço você mudar de ideia até o segundo encontro.

_Por que diabos dissera aquilo? _

Quinze segundos e uma vida toda de um silêncio desconfortável depois, Snape apontou-lhe o garfo outra vez.

- Os ovos, Potter.

Mastigar era bom para impedi-lo de falar uma nova besteira, então ele obedeceu. Não sem antes notar que Severus Snape parecia ligeiramente constrangido.

De repente, Harry parecia compartilhar da ideia de Severus de que o dia parecia ensolarado e delicioso para se perder dentro de uma farmácia.

Negou a soneca que Severus insistiu para que ele tirasse. Tinha outros planos agora.

- Você mesmo não disse que o dia está lindo? Então. Tenho uma ideia.

Eles já haviam acabado de comer, e Snape havia dispensado Harry de ajudar a lavar a louça quando este quebrou o primeiro prato que tentou secar.

- Uma de suas brilhantes ideias. Estou ansioso para ouvi-la.

Harry fingiu não ouvir o tom sarcástico.

- Vamos para Galway!

Foi a vez de Snape quase quebrar um prato. Não que a ideia fosse absurda, ele próprio já fora para Galway algumas vezes, não ficava muito longe dali, mas... o convite repentino é que o surpreendeu. Ele e Potter? Viajando? Juntos?

- Potter…

- Ah, vamos. Folga! E é perto daqui, não é?

- Você tem certeza de que não quer ir dormir, Potter?

Harry sorriu, principalmente porque foi capaz de perceber que Severus não parecia nada relutante. Ele só não estava querendo dar o braço a torcer.

- Vamos. Há quanto tempo você não tira uma folga? Aproveite que fechou a farmácia!

Severus considerou. Uma viagem. Para Galway. Com esse estranho e descabelado rapaz por quem andava sentindo uma atração absurda.

Precisava ser sensato. Suas escolhas, a partir de agora, poderiam significar tudo ou nada. Poderiam ser a chave para o que quer que acontecesse em seu futuro, para qualquer mudança, reviravoltas que ele talvez não estivesse preparado para permitir. Tinha que ser cuidadoso. Tinha que fazer boas escolhas. Tomar a decisão certa.

- Acho melhor nos agasalharmos bem, então.

* * *

*¹ Olha, como nenhum dos meus professores conseguiram entrar num acordo pela nova ortografia de guarda-roupa (que pela regra agora deveria ser guardarroupa mas muita gente aí tá dizendo que é uma exceção e não sei o que mais) ficou do jeito mais bonito. Fim.

Gostaram? Nem demorou tanto assim dessa vez, né? E tem boas notícias, o próximo não demora a vir! E vai trazer... hm... grandes surpresas!

Eu teria levado esse capítulo mais em frente, porém, a necessidade de fazer pesquisas sobre as cidades, costumes, línguas, distâncias, e blá blá blá me impediram. (Odeio essa parte burocrática).

HUIASHUIASH Obrigada a todos que comentaram! Uma ótima estreia para vocês. Chorem muito, assim como eu.

E continuem me deixando esses comentários lindos iguais a vocês. Adoro! *.*


	10. Chapter 9

**Apenas faça, Potter**

**Título: **Apenas faça, Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Shipper: **Harry Potter and Severus Snape (_Adogooo!_)

**Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

**Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Quem costuma ler minhas fics, sabem que é minha marca registrada. Estão avisados.

**Aviso 3**: A ideia dessa fic surgiu do nada. Bem, eu me peguei questionando como seria se Harry e Snape não tivessem todo aquele problema da inimizade de Snape e James. Severus poderia gostar de Harry? Eles se dariam bem? Eu sempre achei que eles tinham muito em comum, e eu sempre gostei muito dos dois. O resultado ao imaginá-los sem as intrigas dos marotos e sem a marca profunda da guerra na alma de Snape e de tudo que ele foi obrigado a fazer para se tornar um comensal de confiança, está aqui, nessa fic, que ignora o fim do sétimo livro. Algumas coisas, na verdade. Espero que vocês consigam acompanhar minha visão.

* * *

Capítulo nove:

Severus estava sentado num canto, mais recluso, bebericando sua cerveja enquanto olhava admirado para a capacidade de seu acompanhante em fazer todos perto de si rirem com uma piada qualquer.¹ O rapaz era fácil de contagiar e ser contagiado. Um dos homens que riam colocou uma mão casualmente sobre um ombro de Harry e Severus teve que se esforçar para não se levantar e mandá-lo pastar.

Estavam há algumas horas em Galway, mas só tiveram tempo de um tour simples pelas ruínas de alguns dos famosos castelos da cidade. Severus se via surpreendentemente atraído pela fascinante beleza das rochas destruídas. Havia algo de... mágico ali. Era encantador.

E quando visitaram um dos castelos restaurados, Severus se pegou cheio de vontade de entrar lá dentro levando suas tralhas. Morar dentro de um castelo. Imagens repentinas dele próprio acordando num aposento de pedras frias, descendo grandes escadarias para um café da manhã num enorme salão e...

E o calor das mãos de Harry estava sobre seu ombro e Severus perdeu o fluxo tão repentinamente quanto veio. Harry estava olhando-o profundamente, um olhar amadurecido que parecia indicar que ele vivera muito mais do que sua idade aparentava. E então ele sorria, convidando-o para almoçar porque aquelas panquecas pareciam ter sido comidas há séculos.

E o momento se foi.

Pub não era o que faltava em Galway. Eles procuraram o que estava mais lotado àquela hora, embora Severus normalmente escolhesse o mais vazio. Eles já haviam devorado no mínimo três dos pratos mais típicos e Severus jurava que não agüentava mais nada além de um copo da famosa cerveja dali, quando Harry contou uma piada para um dos homens que puxaram assunto com eles, um ruivo gordo e sardento. E agora estavam ali. Uma piada atrás da outra. Harry parecia ser o centro das atenções de todos do bar.

Severus soltou um muxoxo, tentando não se irritar. Era uma folga. Ele viera ali com Harry para relaxar.

Então por que não conseguia? Inferno.

Foi num desses momentos, então, que seu olhar cruzou com o de Harry, e aconteceu. Algo foi transmitido. Foi incrível. Snape quase derrubou sua cerveja assim que a cabeça ruiva ao lado de um Harry Potter risonho fosse substituída pela imagem de um Harry Potter mais jovem e pequeno na presença de outro jovem ruivo e sardento pela qual Severus antipatizou de imediato. E ao lado deles uma moça, uma criança, com espantosos cabelos castanhos e volumosos. Os três também se matavam de tanto rir, mas esse Harry usava óculos enormes de aros redondos.

Foi apenas um flash, e agora Severus se via encarando um Harry Potter de sobrancelhas erguidas e sem nenhum traço do sorriso de antes, assim como nenhum óculos.

_O que aconteceu? Oh, meu Deus, ele percebeu?_

Severus desviou os olhos, se sentindo estranho, como se os pensamentos não fossem todos dele.

Mas _de quem_ poderia ser se estavam na _sua _cabeça?

O amargo da cerveja de repente parecia demais para sua língua. Tremendo ligeiramente, depositou o copo sobre e mesa e se levantou pedindo licença, suas pernas doloridas como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto, e se encarou no espelho. Seu reflexo pálido e perturbado parecia irreconhecível. Seus olhos negros pareciam quase cinzentos, um cinza doente, como ele se sentia. Mas, de repente, os olhos cinzentos se tornaram mais claros, e seus cabelos negros presos atrás de si pareciam clarear também. Outro vislumbre, dessa vez o de um homem loiro com cara de esnobe, que fez Snape sentir um calafrio na espinha.

Abaixou a cabeça e molhou o rosto novamente quando tudo pareceu girar ao seu redor. Apertou os olhos, fincando os dedos no mármore frio. Não gostava daquele homem. Não sabia por que, mas não gostava, embora algo nele lhe despertasse... o que era? Simpatia? _Pena_?

Voltou a checar seu reflexo, quase temeroso. Eram olhos vermelhos agora que o encaravam. Fendas no lugar de narinas. Um sorriso malicioso na boca sem lábios.

- Severusss...

Snape cambaleou para trás. Bastou piscar para a imagem sumir, mas não importava mais, estava tudo ali, na sua cabeça, como se não tivesse intenção de sumir tão cedo.

Sentiu as pernas cederem, a cabeça pesada. Deus. O que estava sentindo? O que estava acontecendo? Aquilo não podia ser... lembranças, podia? Não podia ser real. Não podia ter sido real.

Pareceu-lhe ouvir uma voz lhe chamando, mas ele apenas apertou os ouvidos e ignorou. Era aquele homem? Aquele com cara de cobra? Ele havia dito seu nome. Ele o havia chamado. Snape não olharia, não se importaria, não queria ver aquele rosto novamente.

- Snape! Você está bem?

Severus mal conseguiu reconhecer a familiaridade da voz e braços fortes já rodeavam seus ombros. Ele tentou aliviar a pressão em seus ouvidos, mas parecia ficar pior. Deixou-se guiar.

Ouviu um estalo, um puxão em seu umbigo, então desfaleceu.

* * *

Harry estava assustado. Há muito tempo ele não ficava mais tão assustado, mas ele estava agora e não sabia o que fazer quanto a isso. Snape se lembrava? Harry sentiu-o entrando em sua mente. Harry viu o que ele viu, pouco antes de sair feito um furacão da mesa e Harry encontrá-lo semi-consciente no banheiro, depois de ter desviado a atenção dos irlandeses descontraídos.

E agora Harry estava assustado, porque não sabia até que ponto as lembranças ressurgiram. E se Snape tivesse se lembrado de tudo? O que Harry faria? De uma forma ou de outra, Snape teria raiva dele. Se não tivesse por Harry tê-lo enfeitiçado (como tinha prometido, mas nunca se sabe) teria por Harry ter voltado e tentado ganhar sua confiança. Qualquer que fosse a razão, Harry estaria ferrado se ele tivesse recuperado a memória.

Quando o encontrou desesperado caído no chão daquele banheiro frio, a única coisa que Harry conseguiu fazer foi aparatar de lá com o homem nos braços para a portaria do primeiro hotel que encontrou. Depois de fazer alguns feitiços para confirmar que o homem estava apenas desacordado, Harry se encolheu numa poltrona próxima à cama e optou por esperar o despertar natural ao invés de interferir com a magia. Quando Severus acordasse, ele saberia.

Saberia se, e o _quão_ ferrado ele estava.

- Harry…

Foi o tom e não o seu nome que lhe despertou. Rapidamente se levantou e foi até o homem que tentava se sentar com algum esforço, os olhos negros arregalados.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou e por um momento Harry se permitiu aliviar. Se Snape se lembrasse de tudo, certamente já teria começado a amaldiçoá-lo a essa altura, certo? – Onde… onde estamos?

- Estamos num hotel em Galway. Você estava passando mal, então eu trouxe a gente pra cá...

- Você não chamou um médico, certo? – Severus não gostava de médicos. Era grandinho e entendia bem o suficiente sobre remédios e sintomas para precisar de um médico. Médicos faziam perguntas, e Snape nunca tinha respostas. Era frustrante.

- Ainda não, achei melhor esperar para ver se você acordava... Se quiser que eu chame...

- Não – Snape respondeu rápido demais. – Eu estou bem.

Olhou ao redor, observando o quarto e tentando evitar o momento que Harry faria as perguntas. Porque sabia que ele as tinha.

Snape _desmaiara_, pelo amor de Deus!

As imagens ainda estavam lá, tatuadas no interior de suas pestanas. Bastava fechar os olhos para enxergá-las.

Aquele foi o primeiro vislumbre que Severus tinha de sua vida passada até agora, mas... será que era mesmo um vislumbre? Não podia ser real, Snape não conhecera Harry em sua infância, era... era impossível, não era? E aquele homem... fantasiado de cobra? Snape sentiu um arrepio.

Encarou seu assistente, que até então não fizera nenhuma pergunta. Snape estava se perguntando quando elas viriam.

- Como você está se sentindo? Quer alguma coisa? Um copo d'água?

Ainda não eram essas as perguntas que ele esperava, mas mesmo assim viu-se acenando em concordância. Sua boca estava seca.

- Água seria bom.

No tempo que levou para Harry pegar um copo d'água na mesinha do outro lado do quarto, Snape se pegou tendo certeza de uma coisa: ele estava ficando louco. Nada daquilo podia ser real, nenhuma daquelas imagens. Não existiria um homem no mundo com aquela aparência, nenhuma fantasia podia fazer aquilo... Não existia a possibilidade de vislumbrar o passado de Harry Potter apenas por olhar nos olhos dele. Snape estava ficando louco, e aquilo tudo fora fruto de uma mente perturbada que precisava mesmo de um descanso.

Harry se aproximou com o cenho franzido de preocupação, o copo com a água numa das mãos e a jarra na outra. Snape aceitou com um aceno de agradecimento.

- Eu estou bem, Potter. – reforçou, quando o rapaz continuou a encará-lo com insistência.

Foi impressão sua ou ele encolheu?

- Certo – respondeu depressa demais, encarando seus olhos com uma espécie de temor.

Snape deixou a cabeça pender para trás, e apertou os olhos.

- O que eu não daria por algumas aspirinas. – Qual era a vantagem de ter uma farmácia quando ele não podia se dispor dos remédios que precisava quando precisava?

- Por acaso... – ele ouviu a voz de Harry dizer, então abriu os olhos outra vez. – Eu tenho algumas aqui comigo.

Harry estendeu o braço livre. Snape não poderia ficar mais agradecido quando viu o pequeno frasco de aspirinas na palma de sua mão.

Harry, por sua vez, permitiu-se relaxar por ter conseguido fazer algo útil, especialmente por Snape ter fechado os olhos e não visto o frasco de aspirina ser conjurado do nada. Estava ansioso, com medo de que algo de repente fosse dito e… Snape não se lembrava, mas não estava querendo dividir o que quer que tenha acontecido com ele. Isso significava…

Significava o quê? Que Snape estava desconfiado dele? Ou apenas que tudo estava confuso demais para conseguir exprimir em palavras? O que teria acontecido dentro daquele banheiro? Teria Snape vislumbrado algo comprometedor do seu passado? Algo que ele não compreendia? E por que, por Merlin, _por que_ estava acontecendo agora? Depois de tanto tempo? Seria a presença de Harry que o estaria influenciando? Será que Harry deveria… se afastar?

Não! Harry nunca poderia… Não agora que… Deus. Agora que o que ele mais queria era poder ficar ali, no mundinho de Snape, _ao lado dele… _

Estava se sentindo de volta à aula de poções. Aos onze anos de idade. Permaneceu com a mão estendida mesmo quando Snape já retirara de lá as aspirinas, provavelmente agradecendo, já que Harry estava ocupado demais com seus pensamentos ao invés de prestar atenção às palavras do ex professor.

Deixou a jarra de água sobre o criado-mudo e enrodilhou-se novamente em sua poltrona. Esperando por... alguma coisa.

- Você quer voltar agora? Para Dublin?

Foi realmente uma surpresa, não apenas para Harry, mas para ambos, quando Snape se pegou negando avidamente.

- Que horas são?

- Já são quase três e meia, talvez…

- Ainda há muitas coisas para vermos, Potter. Folga. Você está lembrado do significado dessa palavra? Não vou deixar minha viagem de lado por causa de um pequeno mal estar. Além disso, vir para Galway sem visitar os _Cliffs of Moher_ é uma verdadeira tolice.

Harry estava pronto para dizer que um desmaio dificilmente se enquadraria em "um pequeno mal estar", mas deixou pra lá porque realmente queria ver os _Cliffs of Moher _e _realmente_ não queria que o passeio terminasse.

- Ok, mas se você tiver qualquer indício de que não está passando bem nós vamos direto para casa.

Snape girou os olhos de uma maneira tão infantil que Harry nunca imaginou que veria.

- Sim, mamãe.

SsHpSsHpSsHp

Harry estava certo de que nunca na sua vida vira algo tão bonito. Estendeu os braços, fechando os olhos, rindo feito uma criança. O que não daria para ter sua _Firebolt_ agora? A visão era espetacular. Ele olhou para Snape, que preferia manter uma distância mais segura da borda do penhasco, e sorriu genuínamente para o homem. Era como se nada mais importasse ali. Como se a vida de ambos antes e depois de Voldemort não tivesse a mínima importância. Como se as preocupações anteriores não fossem nada se comparadas a sensação de liberdade que o dominava naquele momento. Só o que importava era a vista divina a sua frente, o vento murmurando incoerências em seus ouvidos, os olhos de Snape a perfurá-lo, registrando cada expressão, cada reação... Só o que importava era ele e Severus. E os olhares que eles mantinham um sobre o outro naquele momento.

Eles haviam feito um lanche que Snape havia levado numa cesta, sobre uma toalha xadrez, que fez Harry sorrir como um tolo ao concluir o quanto aquilo parecia clichê. Um piquenique a dois ao entardecer nos penhascos de Moher. Harry e Severus.

Era difícil de acreditar. Mas era delicioso.

Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas quando Harry estendeu o braço na sua direção.

- _O quê_?

- Venha, Severus.

- _Por quê_?

- Você não pode perder isso. Venha ver.

_De jeito nenhum_, Severus queria dizer. _De maneira alguma_ ele chegaria perto da borda daquele penhasco.

Mas não era isso que seu corpo parecia dizer conforme se inclinava para frente e deixava seus dedos serem entrelaçados pelos do rapaz de cabelos bagunçados que, aos poucos, conquistara seu coração.

Ele permitiu que seus olhos se desviassem por um momento para confirmar a beleza do pôr do sol e o efeito que ele tinha sobre as águas. Perdeu o fôlego conforme, lentamente, o sol se punha.

Sentou-se, sem desviar os olhos, para aproveitar melhor cada momento. Percebeu Harry seguindo-o pouco depois, sem fazer barulho, quase como se fosse pecado interromper aquele momento sagrado de tanta beleza.

- Nosso horário está terminando. – disse Harry, mesmo hesitante em interromper o momento, ao ver algumas poucas pessoas que ainda restavam lá voltando por onde vieram.

Severus fez um aceno positivo sem, contudo, desviar os olhos na luz alaranjada que inclinava-se na direção das águas escuras, como um amante sussurrando sensualmente para o outro. Seduzindo. Hipnotizando.

E Harry não conseguia parar de olhá-lo.

A expressão tão livre como ele nunca vira. Tão tranqüila. Passional. Os olhos brilhando, refletindo a luz do sol, e… e algo mais. Algo que ele não conseguia identificar.

Severus sabia que estava sendo observado. E aquilo, mesmo sem saber por que, aquecia seu coração de tal forma que ele sentiu sua respiração irregular. Suas mãos suaram, apesar do frio.

Seus lábios tremeram.

Expectante, Severus se voltou para o rapaz ao seu lado, e seus olhos piscaram quando ele encontrou as esmeraldas verdes voltadas para si, muito mais próximas do que ele estivera esperando. Ele engoliu em seco. Molhou os lábios de repente secos para dizer algo, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao perceber que as palavras haviam simplesmente fugido para longe de si? Era como se elas tivessem se jogado precipício a baixo, deixando apenas conjugações e preposições e nomes – um nome - que não faziam sentido algum aleatórias daquela forma, rodopiando feito a fumaça de uma chaleira de água fervente na sua mente vazia de qualquer pensamento racional.

Harry se aproximou mais, como que sendo puxado, assim como o sol era atraído para cada vez mais perto do mar, ele era atraído até Severus. Um imã poderoso e sedutor.

Foram os lábios de Harry que tremeram dessa vez. Havia uma formigamento de expectativa dominando sua boca. Solavancos em seu estômago. Um arrepio subindo por sua espinha; quente, frio, quente, frio… Os pelos de seu braço se arrepiaram. Suas pálpebras tremeram.

Então ele parou. Num surto de consciência ou idiotice, Harry não sabia bem. Sabia apenas que ele tinha que controlar a gravidade que o puxava para cima do outro, porque, por Merlin, aquilo tinha que partir de Severus. Ele tinha que saber se o homem estaria confortável. Ele não poderia forçar a barra e correr o risco de perdê-lo... Ele deu o primeiro passo, agora dependia de Snape.

Ele aguardou. O coração apertado. Os lábios sofrendo pela abstinência de algo que ele nunca teve. Os dedos foram enfiados nas rachaduras entre as rochas, para se segurar, para pararem de tremer… Estavam tão próximos que Harry podia sentir a respiração irregular do homem batendo contra seu rosto. Ele podia sentir o perfume de ervas que se desprendia dele. Ele podia sentir e ele queria _tanto_ experimentar…

Poucos segundos pareceram intermináveis, mas ele manteve-se resoluto. Ele não daria o próximo passo, mas tampouco recuaria. Ele agüentaria. Era o menino-que-sobreviveu, por Merlim!

Mas sua tortura chegou ao fim quando, após fazer um ruído inesperado que Harry poderia mesmo considerar como desesperado, se quisesse, Severus inclinou-se para frente. Para _frente_. Para _Harry_, por fim!

E a felicidade explodiu dentro dele. E o desejo. A urgência.

O toque era apenas um roçar, nenhum dos dois fazia pressão. Havia a doçura e a leve hesitação de todos os primeiros beijos de amor; mas havia também aquela necessidade de mergulhar, chegar perto, se deixar consumir pela chama da paixão que queimava por baixo da pele. Fervia, engolia a sanidade como labaredas de um fogo ardente e viciante, embora confortável.

O ar escapou. Severus se afastou, e Harry se esforçou para não choramingar com a falta de contato. Abriu seus olhos, e o que viu... O brilho das pupilas dilatadas… a expressão enlevada de Severus… Harry choramingou sim. Ele queria o contato de volta. Ele queria aqueles lábios de volta. Ele queria tudo de novo e muito mais que antes. Ele queria Severus Snape inteiro beijando-o intensamente e causando mais daquele calor que cozinhava suas entranhas.

Foi como se tivessem combinado dessa vez. Ambos inclinaram-se para frente; as bocas se encontram já abertas, molhadas, despertando sensualidade; excitando. Harry passou a língua sobre o lábio superior de Severus, na ânsia de sentir seu gosto. Severus gemeu e mordeu com certa força o lábio inferior de Harry. As línguas se encontraram juntas, entrelaçaram, e as bocas se fecharam uma sobre a outra, iniciando um beijo curioso que se encaixou rapidamente e os levou à loucura.

Harry soltou as rochas e segurou firme no colarinho da camisa de Severus, deslizando rapidamente uma das mãos para os cabelos negros, entrelaçando-os, puxando-os para mais perto de si. E Severus…

Severus estava fora da sua sanidade. Aquilo parecia simplesmente tão simples! Era só ele e Harry. Ele beijando alguém que tanto queria beijar, que ocupara tamanho espaço na sua vida em tão pouco tempo que ele já não tinha mais consciência do que considerava como seus princípios morais. O que era importante em definir sua sexualidade quando tinha lábios tão deliciosos encaixados nos seus e aquela língua festejando em sua boca? Aquelas mãos enroscadas em seu coro cabeludo fazia maravilhas com seu corpo. E aquele era Harry. Por quem ele morrera de ciúmes – oh, sim, merda, ela tinha que assumir, morrera sim! E, deuses, por que ele demorara tanto para ter esse garoto nos braços? Era tão malditamente bom!

Severus segurou a face do garoto com as duas mãos, quase como se tivesse que fazer isso para provar a si mesmo que estava sentindo todo aquele prazer por beijar um rapaz. Um rapaz! O início quase imperceptível da barba por fazer estava lá, e Severus só conseguiu se excitar mais com aquilo. Sim, era Harry ali! Sim, ele estava beijando Harry Potter e, meu Deus, estava ficando excitado com isso. Com um _beijo_!

Mas que beijo! Severus não se lembrava de algum dia ter perdido o fôlego daquela forma e, mesmo assim, continuar, e continuar...

Harry gemeu quando uma de suas mãos desceu até o pescoço do rapaz, acariciando-o, sentindo-o. Severus respondeu beijando-o com mais força, sugando seus lábios de tal forma que só de pensar no quanto eles ficariam vermelhos e apetitosos deixava-o com ainda mais vontade de beijá-lo. Levou um certo susto quando seus lábios se separaram por um milésimo de segundo apenas para se colarem novamente, e dessa vez, havia uma pressão contra seu peito. Harry... Harry de alguma forma fora parar no seu colo. Ali, a menos de um metro da beira do precipício. Num local público. Eles só podiam estar loucos e…

_OhmeuDeus,_ aquilo contra sua barriga era a ereção de Potter? Snape quase engasgou. Foi como se o membro desperto de Harry enviasse uma mensagem ao seu semi-ereto. _Sim,_ era isso o que era queria e _sim_!, ele precisava de Harry, ele desejava-o e nunca nada pareceu tão excitante em toda a sua vida.

Ele estava quase a espalmar as duas mãos nos quadris de Potter – dane-se a moral! – e a enchê-las com a carne abundante que ele já tinha reparado que havia ali, quando num surto doloroso de consciência se lembrou de onde estavam. Parou a meio caminho do toque, e numa força descomunal, desgrudou os lábios. Teve que segurar a face de Harry para que este não continuasse a insistir quando percebeu sua intenção. Ele o encarou, visivelmente frustrado, as bochechas coradas, as pupilas dilatadas, e os lábios tão apetitosos quanto uma ameixa madura. Era a verdadeira imagem do pecado.

Severu tentou falar racionalmente.

- Você… Pessoas… O hotel?

Harry soltou o ar, seu cérebro funcionando rapidamente. Não tinha fechado a conta ainda... Mas até chegarem lá... como ele queria aparatar, deuses!

- Certo – resmungou, forçando a se mover. Estava difícil. Só conseguiu porque o olhar de Severus… o olhar era um olhar de promessas quentes que ele se disporia a avidamente cobrar. – O Hotel. Vamos ao hotel.

Sem um último beijo – que ele não tentou dar porque sabia que não conseguiria se afastar novamente, Harry se levantou e ajeitou as roupas, estendendo a mão para ajudar o outro bruxo. O simples toque de suas mãos fez com que ambos se encolhessem

Tão. Excitados.

- Ao hotel – Severus repetiu, e Harry fez um aceno com a cabeça, agradecendo aos deuses pela roupa de frio que disfarçava seu estado.

_Ao hotel_.

* * *

*1: Outro dia, buscando mais sobre Galway, vi o depoimento de uma moça que disse que pra ganhar amigos por lá basta você contar uma piada. Eles são simplesmente viciados em piadas.

Desculpa a demora guys! E em minha defesa, digo que esse capítulo valeu a pena! (Valeu, não valeu?) E o próximo valerá ainda mais!

Prometo escrever um lemon bem decente para vocês!

Agora eu tenho que deixar meus agradecimentos a ******Rafaella Potter Malfoy** e a **Kelly Hernandes** que escreveram reviews gigantescas que eu adorei ler! **A Dandi**, **Gabri Chaplin**, lud**, Juliana C, AB Feta, , Anne Marie, Miriette,** que fizeram uma autora feliz no capítulo passado!

E a todo mundo que vem mandando review. Poxa, gente, vocês não sabem como me deixam feliz!

s2

_Ao hotel._

_Ps: Esse capítulo teve que ser repostado dia 30/08 as 9:35 porque a autora foi muito burra e esqueceu de por uma notinha aqui e uma frase que se perdeu no meio do texto. Vai saber. _


	11. Chapter 10

**Apenas faça, Potter**

**Título: **Apenas faça, Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Shipper: **Harry Potter and Severus Snape (_Adogooo!_)

**Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

**Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Quem costuma ler minhas fics, sabem que é minha marca registrada. Estão avisados.

**Aviso 3**: A ideia dessa fic surgiu do nada. Bem, eu me peguei questionando como seria se Harry e Snape não tivessem todo aquele problema da inimizade de Snape e James. Severus poderia gostar de Harry? Eles se dariam bem? Eu sempre achei que eles tinham muito em comum, e eu sempre gostei muito dos dois. O resultado ao imaginá-los sem as intrigas dos marotos e sem a marca profunda da guerra na alma de Snape e de tudo que ele foi obrigado a fazer para se tornar um comensal de confiança, está aqui, nessa fic, que ignora o fim do sétimo livro. Algumas coisas, na verdade. Espero que vocês consigam acompanhar minha visão.

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

Harry nunca percorrera um caminho tão longo quanto aquele. Ele não se lembrava de toda aquela distância na ida... Eles nunca mais pareciam chegar! Apesar disso, sua excitação não diminuíra, pelo contrário; não arriscava olhar para Snape ao seu lado, mas a cada roçar involuntário de peles sentia o quanto o outro estava tenso, e um arrepio cobria seu corpo desde o dedão do pé até o último fio espetado de seu cabelo. E quanto a Snape… Bem, ele não estava em melhores condições. A única coisa em que o farmacêutico conseguia pensar era em mandar todos aqueles irlandeses sorridentes ao seu redor irem à merda e foder seu atraente assistente ali mesmo… Ele tentava ignorar esses pensamentos e hormônios adolescentes, mas quando seus joelhos se tocaram novamente, todo o seu autocontrole foi para o ralo… Ele queria tanto beijar aqueles lábios apetitosos novamente, tanto agarrar aquele traseiro e se esfregar nele até que nenhum dos dois conseguisse manter um resquício de sanidade…

Deuses. Severus passou os dedos pelos cabelos úmidos, respirando fundo. Estava se tornando um maníaco tarado. Severus não se lembrava de ter se sentido assim antes, mas como suas lembranças não era algo em que podia confiar cegamente, não se permitiu sentir remorsos. Não se permitiu sentir nada além da ansiedade que comprimia seu peito… e outras partes de sua anatomia também.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao elevador do hotel, ambos arriscaram uma troca de olhar que fez o ar falta naquele espaço apertado. Cada átomo parecia carregado de energia e adrenalina. Foi uma sorte terem chegado logo ao andar onde estavam hospedados, pois há muito Severus não se responsabilizava por suas ações.

Foi Harry quem abriu e fechou a porta, mais rápido do que Severus teria feito no auge de sua necessidade. Do lado de dentro e pela primeira vez desde que se inclinara para colher o doce daqueles lábios nos seus, Severus permitiu-se ficar inseguro. Era um velho, afinal, e o tempo e a solidão cobram seu preço. Harry era um rapaz atraente, bonito, cheio de vida e virilidade. E se Seerus o decepcionasse? Ele sequer se lembrava da última vez em que estivera com alguém. Como podia ter certeza de que… de que…

Ele perdeu o fluxo de pensamentos quando sentiu suas costas serem pressionadas contra a parede. Harry o encarava com aquelas esmeraldas ardentes que o fazia perder o fôlego. Suas dúvidas adolescentes se foram quando o rapaz se inclinou na sua direção, os lábios quentes molhados, as mãos afoitas buscando abrir os botões de seu casaco e, logo mais, sua camisa. Severus correspondeu, ávido, fazendo o mesmo com a camisa do garoto. Seus peitos nus se encontraram e Harry gemeu, parecendo compartilhar da opinião de Severus de que aquilo era a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo.

Os quadris cobertos se encontraram num roçar natural e delicioso. Os lábios se desgrudaram para encontrarem o pescoço de Severus, enquanto uma mão jovem e desesperada se embrenhava no meio deles para encontrar a ereção do homem mais velho, que sentiu seu cérebro entrando num curto circuito.

As dúvidas adolescentes se foram e Severus se sentiu de repente inundado por uma confiança e iniciativa que o surpreenderam. Harry o encarou, indeciso, quando sua mão foi barrada com uma certa agressividade. As grandes esmeraldas pareciam receosas e hesitantes quando o encararam, os lábios vermelhos e apetitosos separados.

Lindo.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou, a voz rouca.

- Sim – Snape respondeu, segurando a outra mão do garoto e desencostando da parede. – Rápido demais.

Os olhos se arregalaram, escurecidos de desejo, e Snape quase se pegou desistindo do autocontrole.

Quase.

Ele empurrou o garoto até a cama, ainda impedindo seus corpos de se tocarem. Quando suas costas bateram no colchão, Harry fez menção de beijá-lo. Severus não permitiu.

- Devagar.

Segurando ambas as mãos de Harry acima de sua cabeça com a mão esquerda, Severus abriu o botão da calça do garoto, descendo o zíper lentamente logo em seguida. Harry o mirava com aqueles olhos ansiosos e expectantes. Sem deixar de encará-los, Snape afundou os dedos por entre as camadas de tecido, buscando a ereção do rapaz, e a trouxe para fora. Soltou-o quando o garoto se contorceu e fez menção de forçar as mãos para soltá-las, resfolegando, seu pomo-de-adão subindo e descendo rapidamente.

- Eu disse devagar, Harry…

- Severus…

- Você quer que eu toque você?

- Sim...

- Então, comporte-se.

Harry voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, parando de forçar as mãos, os olhos o encarando semicerrados.

Snape sorriu.

- Bom garoto.

Ele voltou a circular os dedos no membro pulsante, fazendo o rapaz voltar a se contorcer – desta vez, tomando o cuidado para não soltar as mãos.

Ele gemia, e Severus gemia junto, concentrado no que fazia, sentindo sua própria excitação responder, comprimida em suas roupas. Ele daria atenção a ela – mais tarde. Agora ele queria provocar aquele ser provocante entre seus braços. Aquele familiar e atraente assistente que o levava a loucura…

Satisfeito com o jeito que o rapaz gemia e as respostas tão positivas de seu corpo, Snape aumentou o ritmo de suas carícias, estocando com força e velocidade, descobrindo que gostava de como o garoto arqueava as costas e arquejava, os lábios entreabertos ficando ressequidos e os olhos girando nas órbitas. Sabendo que o rapaz não duraria mais que isso, aumentou ainda mais o ritmo, aproximando-se de um mamilo rosado e inchado e colhendo-o entre seus dentes, apenas para sentir o garoto desmanchar-se em sua mão enquanto seu corpo sofria espasmos violentos e um grito rouco escapava de seus lábios.

Severus beijou suavemente a carne intumescida que ainda estava entre seus lábios e soltou as mãos do rapaz, que imediatamente agarraram seus cabelos e o levou para perto de si.

- Wow – disse, com um sorriso satisfeito quando seus olhos se encontraram.

Severus sentiu-se tão tímido quanto ter um membro satisfeito de outro homem sob sua mão permitia.

Harry se remexeu um pouco, parecendo desconfortável com metade de um homem da estatura de Severus sobre seu corpo. Quando este se afastou um pouco para que o garoto pudesse se mover livremente, tentando não gemer com o movimento abrupto em seu pênis inchado, Harry o surpreendeu subindo sobre ele com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

- Ups – disse – acho que é sua vez.

Snape agarrou as coxas firmes sobre si, sentindo sua ereção pulsar, mas não teve muito tempo para tocá-lo uma vez que o rapaz estava se afastando. Severus o observou ficar de pé na cama, enquanto terminava de tirar as calças que Severus não quis dedicar atenção. Quando ele voltou foi para tirar as suas. Snape apoiou-se nos cotovelos enquanto assistia o rapaz desabotoando sua calça. Ele não sabia se olhava para as mãos ágeis ou para a expressão de puro deleite quando foi a vez de sua ereção saltar para fora. Longa e majestosa, exigindo a atenção que lhe fora negada até agora.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e Snape engoliu em seco com o desejo que viu estampado nas profundezas verdes. Harry abaixou a cabeça, os lábios se abrindo úmidos até encontrarem seu pau duro e o pôr para dentro. Snape agradeceu os travesseiros atrás de sua cabeça, porque ele a jogou para trás com tanta força que chegou a ver estrelas. Aquilo era… era… tão malditamente bom e… e quente… e úmido… e Harry sugava com tanto afinco…

Como os deuses são bons! Maldito Harry Potter com aquela boca malditamente deliciosa deslizando sobre sua carne dura… Ele agarrou os cabelos negros, empurrando-se com mais força dentro daquele paraíso, movendo seus quadris no mesmo ritmo. Gotas de suor salpicavam sua testa e deixavam as raízes dos cabelos do garoto úmidas entre seus dedos. Harry acompanhava o máximo que podia, ganhando cada vez mais confiança no que fazia conforme Snape investia cada vez mais entusiasmado contra sua garganta. Ele quase engasgou duas vezes, e tinha certeza de que descuidara de seus dentes uma vez, mas Snape não pareceu notar, agarrando seus cabelos com força e fazendo-o chupá-lo com cada vez mais força, até que com um puxão, Snape o fizesse desgrudar dele. Harry ergueu os olhos, limpando a saliva que escorrera do queixo e sentindo seu próprio membro fodidamente excitado de novo pulsando enquanto observava o seu antigo professor respirando fundo, a expressão contorcida de prazer enquanto buscava pelo seu autocontrole.

Harry engatinhou com cuidado, deixando uma trilha de beijos suaves pelo corpo do homem até chegar a sua boca. Severus abriu os olhos e o encarou, fazendo Harry estremecer, antes de tomar sua boca com sofreguidão e apertando seus ombros com tanta força que parecia querer deixar as marcas de seus dedos tatuados neles.

Ambos gemeram. Nenhum dos dois agüentavam mais. Snape empurrou o garoto de lado, virando-o antes mesmo que suas costas encostassem nos lençóis. Harry se viu encarando o travesseiro, enquanto beijos molhados e furiosos atacavam seu pescoço. Gemeu alto quando esses beijos alcançaram sua nuca, e quase nem sentiu quando as pontas dos dedos de Severus traçaram uma trilha úmida entre suas nádegas. Sabia o que estava por vi, mas só conseguia sentir-se mais e mais excitado.

- Severus… Depressa…

Snape rosnou, invadindo-o com um dedo. Harry mordeu o travesseiro, apertando os olhos. Podia sentir a respiração pesada de Snape em sua nuca e a ponta da ereção do homem apoiada em sua nádega. Ele queria aquilo. Snape queria aquilo, e isso o fazia querer mais.

Ele remexeu o quadril, fazendo Snape grunhir.

- Harry…

A motivação foi suficiente para que Snape ousasse mais, colocando outro dedo. Harry fez uma careta, contente que Severus não podia ver, até que algo o fez pular no lugar.

Oh. Deus.

O movimento não passou despercebido. Snape notou e, sem fôlego, o tocou novamente até alcançar o mesmo lugar, fazendo Harry soltar um palavrão.

- Porra…! Faz isso de novo…! Severus…

Snape grunhiu, afastando os dedos e segurando os quadris de Harry até levantá-lo. Harry deixou-se guiar, apoiando-se nos joelhos e segurando as grades da cama.

- Não com meus dedos – Snape sussurrou, levantando-o mais. Harry gemeu, tentando alcançar a ereção entre suas pernas, mas soltando-a logo em seguida para buscar apoio no colchão, gemendo longamente quando sentiu Snape preenchê-lo devagar, a respiração irregular em sua nuca.

Ele parou quando estava totalmente dentro. Harry sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, mas Severus tremia atrás dele, agarrando sua cintura com força, beijando suas costas…

Ele experimentou se mexer, o que fez o homem atrás de si gemer…

- Harry…

Harry engoliu em seco, mexendo-se novamente.

- Vá em frente, Severus…

Ele foi. Devagar. Experimentando, fazendo Harry gemer.

Arremeteu para dentro dele uma vez. Duas. Na terceira, afastou-se totalmente para voltar com força, sentindo o rapaz embaixo de si começar a ceder, até que atingiu-o novamente naquele ponto que fazia Harry estremecer.

Perdeu o controle com os gemidos do rapaz, passando a fodê-lo com força enquanto apoiava-se na cintura esguia e acariciava os cabelos negros, fazendo ruídos estranhos que mal reconhecia como seus.

A cama chacoalhava com os movimentos, e Snape sabia que estariam sendo ouvidos no quarto ao lado.

_Foda-se_, pensou, fechando os olhos, inclinando-se para beijar os ombros dourados. Havia algo de muito sensual na maneira com que Harry se contorcia, na maneira que ele agarrava com força a cabeceira da cama, na maneira como ele gemia e soltava o ar sofregamente, na maneira que ele agarrava a própria ereção e se tocava, jogando a cabeça para trás conforme Snape empunha mais força nos puxões em seu cabelo…

Ele pensou em empurrar a mão do garoto e tocá-lo no lugar, mas de repente Harry estava gemendo mais alto, seu interior apertando-o com mais intensidade, seu corpo tremendo enquanto arqueava as costas.

Severus não resistiu, fincando com força os dedos nos quadris do rapaz e estocando uma última e longa vez enquanto pontos negros invadiam sua visão e ele sentia-se explodindo num orgasmo tão intenso que o fez perder a força. Ele tombou sobre as costas do rapaz, que por sua vez tombou nos lençóis amassados, ambos respirando com dificuldade.

Quando pôde pensar com coerência outra vez, rolou para o lado, sem forças para se mover além disso. Harry o acompanhou, deitando-se de costas com uma careta.

- Tudo bem? – Snape perguntou, se arrependendo em seguida. Não era o tipo de pergunta esperada depois de uma transa daquelas, era?

Harry sorriu, virando-se de lado, com uma nova careta, dessa vez mais discreta.

- Eu posso me acostumar com isso – brincou, os olhos pesados. – Wow.

- "Wow" define bem – Severus concordou, imitando a posição do garoto. Ficaram de frente um para o outro.

– Você vai dormir? – perguntou Severus um tempo depois, vendo as pestanas do rapaz se fecharem.

- Não – Harry respondeu com um sorriso preguiçoso, mas não abriu os olhos.

Snape bufou.

- E eu é que sou o velho.

- Ah, não – Harry sorriu outra vez, abrindo um pouco os olhos. – Eu não me atreveria a dizer isso. Não mesmo.

Snape girou os olhos, mas quando falou, sua voz era suave.

- Durma, Harry.

Harry obedeceu e Severus estava agradecido por isso, pois também precisava adormecer, só não queria dar o braço a torcer.

Antes, porém, de fechar os olhos, enlaçou a cintura do rapaz, que se aconchegou nos seus braços sem acordar.

* * *

Gente... quanto tempo, né? Mal consegui mexer aqui no fnet depois de todas essas mudanças.

Bem, o que posso dizer? A vida é corrida, e infelizmente não consigo fazer tudo que quero. Com faculdade, estágio, trabalho, iniciação científica, mais trabalho, mais estágio, mais trabalho... Eu adoro escrever, adoro ler, mas infelizmente não tenho tido tempo pra isso. Não vou desistir. Pode levar o tempo que for, mas eu finalizarei todas as histórias que eu já comecei. Podem acreditar em mim, não deixarei um único leitor na mão.

E isso vale para todas as minhas histórias.

Sai de férias agora, corri aqui para ver os comentários de vocês, e pensei: poxa, como vou deixá-los esperando? Eles merecem uma cena bem gostosa! Não ficou do jeito que eu queria, e não seguiu o meu padrão (de sempre usar metáforas e refletir sobre a morte da bezerra até nesses períodos) porque foi um teste. Tentar escrever uma lemon sem os trechos de romances e narração inútil. Não se preocupem que a fic não perderá isso, ok? Foi só nessa cena mesmo, porque os dois estavam com muita tensão acumulada... rsrs.

Obrigada por sempre acompanharem e acreditar em mim! Em breve posto novidades!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	12. Chapter 11

**Apenas faça, Potter**

**Título: **Apenas faça, Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Shipper: **Harry Potter and Severus Snape (_Adogooo!_)

**Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

**Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Quem costuma ler minhas fics, sabem que é minha marca registrada. Estão avisados.

**Aviso 3**: A ideia dessa fic surgiu do nada. Bem, eu me peguei questionando como seria se Harry e Snape não tivessem todo aquele problema da inimizade de Snape e James. Severus poderia gostar de Harry? Eles se dariam bem? Eu sempre achei que eles tinham muito em comum, e eu sempre gostei muito dos dois. O resultado ao imaginá-los sem as intrigas dos marotos e sem a marca profunda da guerra na alma de Snape e de tudo que ele foi obrigado a fazer para se tornar um comensal de confiança, está aqui, nessa fic, que ignora o fim do sétimo livro. Algumas coisas, na verdade. Espero que vocês consigam acompanhar minha visão.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Se Severus estava achando que as coisas seriam diferentes agora, estava enganado. Que bom que ele não pensou que seria constrangedor acordar ao lado de outro rapaz, os músculos tensos depois de um sexo magnífico – deuses, ele estava ficando velho! – e ainda não corar ao sentir o começo de uma nova ereção ao sentir o membro rijo de outro homem roçando sua coxa.

E que bom que Severus era um ótimo mentiroso, e conseguia enganar muito bem a si próprio para se sentir melhor. Pelo menos assim ele podia estender a mão e tocar o membro (que não era seu) até ouvir murmúrios involuntários de prazer saindo de uma boca que também não era sua... não no começo, pelo menos. E Severus pôde, mais uma vez, descansar a cabeça no travesseiro, exaurido, e não conseguir pensar em absolutamente nada.

E no começo, logo que eles voltaram de Galway, Severus realmente achou que não conseguiria continuar enganando a si próprio e que, uma hora ou outra, acabaria caindo na real e se pegando constrangido por se deitar com um rapaz. Uma hora ele ficaria envergonhado de fechar as portas de sua farmácia apenas por não conseguir conter seus hormônios. Tudo bem que Harry não ajudava acariciando-o daquela maneira atrás do balcão, mas Severus não era mais um adolescente para aceitar o desafio e fodê-lo ali mesmo no chão de mármore. Suas dores nas costas só não o mataram depois porque, afinal, ele era dono de uma farmácia.

E, dores nas costas a parte, Severus se pegou pensando o quanto estava... bem, feliz. Ele não sentia isso desde... desde sempre. Desde o acidente, a única coisa que sabia sobre si mesmo se resumia aos seus preciosos remédios, Lucy, e sua agenda cronometrada. Nada mais.

Lucy ainda não sabia, mas já tinha interrogado Severus mais de uma vez. Ele não confirmou suas suspeitas, mas também não negou. Lucy tinha aquela mania de se meter demais e entender de menos. Ela insistia em tocar naquele assunto de que os dois poderiam se conhecer antes do acidente, e Severus se irritava sempre que isso acontecia. Era um assunto delicado, afinal, e Harry nunca deu a entender nada do gênero. Pensar que o garoto poderia estar enganando-o tão deliberadamente... doía imaginar.

E Severus deixava as coisas acontecerem, o tempo se passar, e as dúvidas irem embora. Nada importava, de verdade. Ele estava bem, e isso bastava.

Ele fechou os olhos, esperando que as batidas de seu coração se acalmassem. Embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos negros em cima de si, até que Harry, com um gemido exaurido, deixou-se cair de lado e Severus foi obrigado a soltá-lo. Sorriu ao sentir o beijo em seu pescoço.

- Assim você acaba comigo, Severus.

Severus soltou uma risada breve – sem fôlego até para rir.

- Não tenho mais idade para isso, Harry.

Harry fez um gesto como se afastasse um mosquito impertinente.

- Bobagem. Você está mais em forma que eu.

- Se eu não tivesse uma farmácia, estaria falindo.

- Verdade. Acho que não vence comprar camisinhas na quantidade em que usamos.

- Harry!

- Estou dizendo alguma mentira?

Severus sacudiu a cabeça, mas tinha um meio sorriso em seu rosto.

- Eu estava me referindo aos analgésicos para dor muscular.

- Ah! Isso. – Hary deu de ombros, como se não importasse. – Mal do ofício, acho.

Ele se espreguiçou, agarrando a cintura de Snape com um ar manhoso.

- Eu preciso de um banho. Me acompanha?

- Nem pensar. Sei onde nossos banhos terminam. Estou travado nessa cama por enquanto.

- Ah. – Harry fez bico. – Por favor?

- Já disse não, Harry. E não faça essa cara! Não caio mais em seus truques.

Harry tentou fazer cara de inocente, mas não conseguiu mantê-la por muito tempo.

- Está bem. Vou sozinho. Mas você que me aguarde quando eu voltar!

Com um último beijo molhado em sua boca, Harry se levantou e, sem nenhuma inibição, dirigiu-se completamente nu ao banheiro.

Severus suspirou, encarando o traseiro arrebitado do garoto até que este desapareceu dentro do banheiro. Pouco depois ele ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado.

Era estranho, ele pensou, como as coisas aconteciam. Ele tentava não pensar no que isso tudo implicava. Talvez ele tivesse sido gay em sua vida antes do acidente? Talvez sim. Talvez ele tivesse uma queda por garotos mais jovens e atraentes? Deuses, esperava que não. Esperava que Harry fosse o primeiro. Já pensou se ele fosse um... algum tipo de tarado maníaco?

Ou talvez ele simplesmente fosse fácil de se apaixonar. Mas Severus imaginava que não. Tinha problemas em aceitar o que sentia hoje pelo garoto, problemas em pensar sobre isso. Imaginava que não seria muito diferente de como era antes.

E o que, afinal, ele sentia pelo garoto? Atração sim. Afeição. Gostava como Harry sorria. Admirava seu senso de humor, seu espírito entusiasmado, sua pele dourada. A maneira como ele se contorcia sob si, seus gemidos, seus toques...

Severus espantou os pensamentos antes que ficasse excitado novamente. Olhou com cobiça para a porta do banheiro entreaberta, mas ignorou a vontade. Ele realmente não tinha idade para isso.

Com outro suspiro, sentou-se na cama. Não precisava classificar sua relação com Harry. Não levaria a lugar algum.

Massageou a nuca, os nervos tensos. Harry ainda o deixaria travado naquela cama.

Foi enquanto sorria pelo canto dos lábios novamente que Severus teve vislumbre da ponta de um pergaminho embaixo do guarda-roupa. Com um certo sobressalto, imaginou como aquilo teria ido parar ali. Meu Deus. Ele sabia o que era. E fazia tanto tempo que ele não abria aquele papel...

Hesitante, Severus levou vários minutos paralisado no lugar, imaginando o que faria com aquele envelope. Devia logo se livrar daquilo, pensou. Jogar no fogo e esquecê-lo lá.

Mas... não podia, é claro. Severus era fraco demais para conseguir se livrar de uma das únicas coisas que estavam ali para lembrá-lo de um passado sobre o qual ele não sabia nada.

Ainda hesitante, esticou os dedos e tirou o papel dali, assoprando a camada de poeira antes de abri-lo num gesto quase automático.

As mesmas palavras que estavam ali há anos. Elas não mudaram, como sabia que tinha acontecido. Severus suspirou – estava fazendo muito isso ultimamente, e releu-as.

_Não sei se você vai ler essas palavras e vai saber do que se trata, mas eu queria pedir desculpas. _

_Desculpas por ter escutado você. Espero que não se arrependa de sua decisão. O que você mais _

_queria era ter uma nova chance, então, se ainda posso dar um conselho, é: aproveite. E seja feliz. _

_HP_

Quando seus olhos bateram novamente nas iniciais, um pensamento levemente agonizante como o arranhar de unha ao satisfazer uma coceira atrevida começou a incomodar Severus. Sua mente ligou pontos que ele não sabia quais eram: estavam ali, e ele sabia que estavam ali, mas não conseguia reconhecê-los. Se ele se esforçasse, se lembraria que não faz muito tempo percebera, sem perceber que percebera, a coincidência, mas... Podia ele negar?

Severus apertou a carta nas mãos, tentando impedir sua mente de encaixar as peças. Se ele botasse o envelope onde o achara, o pensamento iria embora? Ele conseguiria fazer de conta que não tinha visto?

Enquanto lutava contra seus próprios pensamentos infantis, Severus ficou congelado onde estava. Foi assim que um Harry Potter encharcado o encontrou.

* * *

Harry deixou a água morna cair em seus ombros, ainda com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Adorava provocar Severus. Adorava o sexo com ele. Adorava tudo o que estava tendo com seu antigo mestre de poções. Quem diria, heim? Se ele tivesse imaginado que alguém dia estaria num relacionamento do tipo com um homem – com Snape, por Merlim! – é claro que acreditaria estar fora de si. Harry nunca pretendeu isso. Harry nunca planejou isso. Ele juraria sob veritasserum se lhe perguntassem que a única coisa que ele esperava era verificar se Severus estava bem, reverter o feitiço se necessário ou dar meia volta, e deixar as coisas como estavam. Como ele se enfiou nisso? Não fazia ideia. Como ele sairia? Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, Harry reconheceria que não pretendie sair. Ele estava meio perdido, meio confuso, mas não sairia. O que restava para ele no mundo bruxo? Uma fama adormecida e seus amigos cheios de filhos. Harry estava bem onde estava. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Até porque, se perguntado, Harry já tinha na ponta da língua uma justificativa para seus atos: Severus não era mais o mesmo. Era um homem diferente. Um homem que ele estava achando... agradável de se conhecer, para dizer o mínimo.

Mas e Harry? Ele se perguntou de repente, o sorriso sumindo de seu rosto. Harry ainda era o mesmo?

Ele passou shampoo nos cabelos, de repente uma dúvida surgindo. Se Severus estava feliz como achou que estaria ao pedir o feitiço, Harry seria capaz de desfazê-lo?

Harry seria capaz de _não_ desfazê-lo?

E aí o que ele faria? Iria embora? Poderia Harry largar tudo – mesmo que não tivesse muita coisa – e permanecer ali? Ou seria Harry capaz de abandonar Severus e ir embora sem sequer uma justificativa... que ele, por razões óbvias, não poderia dar?

Harry fez uma careta, por se distrair com seus pensamentos permitiu que a espuma entrasse em seus olhos, e xingou baixinho por isso. Harry detestava _mesmo_ sua vida.

Terminou de enxaguar o cabelo e fechou o registro, apalpando a pia em busca de sua varinha, quando lembrou que viera nu ao banheiro e a deixara no bolso de sua capa. Praguejando novamente, enrolou a toalha na cintura e saiu. Levou alguns segundos para perceber que o silêncio no quarto era mais espesso do que esperava, já que os olhos meio fechados também não colaboraram para afiar sua percepção. Quando Harry, então, se virou para Severus e o encontrou procurando seus olhos, a expressão sofrida e uma folha de pergaminho amassada entre os dedos, sentiu seu coração travando na mesma hora.

Ele estava perdido.

* * *

Hey guys. Capítulo curto para não demorar muito na postagem. Só avisando que eu encurtei a fic para conseguir terminá-la e não deixar mais vocês na mão, ok? O fim sai ainda esse mês, de acordo com meus planos.

Só queria, antes de tudo, saber de vocês quanto ao fim da fic. O que vocês acham que deve acontecer? Deem as sugestões! Quem sabe eu não as considero? :D

Beijões.


	13. Chapter 12

**Apenas faça, Potter**

**Título: **Apenas faça, Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Shipper: **Harry Potter and Severus Snape (_Adogooo!_)

**Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

**Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Quem costuma ler minhas fics, sabem que é minha marca registrada. Estão avisados.

**Aviso 3**: A ideia dessa fic surgiu do nada. Bem, eu me peguei questionando como seria se Harry e Snape não tivessem todo aquele problema da inimizade de Snape e James. Severus poderia gostar de Harry? Eles se dariam bem? Eu sempre achei que eles tinham muito em comum, e eu sempre gostei muito dos dois. O resultado ao imaginá-los sem as intrigas dos marotos e sem a marca profunda da guerra na alma de Snape e de tudo que ele foi obrigado a fazer para se tornar um comensal de confiança, está aqui, nessa fic, que ignora o fim do sétimo livro. Algumas coisas, na verdade. Espero que vocês consigam acompanhar minha visão.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Se Severus tinha alguma dúvida, ela se foi no momento em que viu a expressão de Harry mudar ao vê-lo com a carta na mão. Um sentimento amargo apertou seu coração e ameaçou deixá-lo sem ar. Era a sensação de ser traído, enganado. E, Deus!, teria sido manipulado também?

Harry deu um passo a frente, a mão estendida como se ele pretendesse tocá-lo.

- Severus...

Severus sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, Harry. Por favor, não.

A mão de Harry congelou, e ele ficou ali, aparentemente em conflito consigo mesmo. Sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

- Era você o tempo todo, não era? – Severus murmurou baixinho. Foi a vez de Harry sentir um aperto em seu coração. Aquele era mesmo Severus Snape falando? Harry nunca imaginou que ouviria aquele tom de seu ex-professor.

Mas, de novo, Harry se pegou pensando, ele não imaginava muitas das coisas que andaram acontecendo.

- Severus, eu não sei do que você está falando.

Ele ainda tentou negar. Por quê? Provavelmente ainda era um covarde. Mas quem poderia culpá-lo? Ele não sabia como agir.

- _Não faça isso_, Harry. Por favor, apenas... apenas não faça.

Harry recuou, não conseguindo impedir sua mente de trazer à tona um pedido contrário muito parecido, no mesmo tom de desespero.

- Me deixe... me deixe explicar.

Ele tentou não recuar outra vez quando os olhos negros e furiosos se voltaram para ele novamente.

- Lucy estava certa o tempo todo, não estava? Nós _realmente_ nos conhecíamos. Você se aproximou de mim deliberadamente, depois de abandonar-me. Enganou-me. Até onde pretendia...?

- Não, não, Severus. Por favor, não... Me deixe explicar!

- Explique-se, então, Potter!

Harry soltou o ar de seus pulmões, sentindo-se de repente muito exposto. Desejou que ao menos estivesse vestindo algo mais que uma toalha.

- Eu... Não é bem assim. Eu não abandonei você, Severus. Você queria assim. Eu fiz o que me pediu. Eu me afastei porque... porque você pediu.

Até para seus próprios ouvidos aquilo soava mais uma desculpa furada. Quando viu os olhos incrédulos de Snape, soube que estava certo. Desejou também que tivesse mais tato com as palavras.

- Então você simplesmente foi embora? Sabendo do meu problema? Sabendo que uma hora ou outra eu me encontraria sozinho sem conhecer meu próprio nome?

- Ouça, Severus...

- Não, ouça _você_, Potter! Toma-me por tolo? Quantas vezes eu... eu me questionei o que havia feito em minha vida para que _ninguém_ me procurasse... E você surge depois desse tempo todo e deliberadamente...

- Pare de dizer isso! – Harry se irritou, interrompendo-o. – Eu não fiz nada deliberadamente! Eu não planejei isso, tá legal? Eu... Nós nem éramos...

Harry percebeu que estava piorando as coisas, então calou a boca. Não precisava ser um gênio para entender o que Severus estava pensando. Que ele omitiu que o conhecia de sua "vida anterior" porque se Snape soubesse quem ele era, não o aceitaria.

- Quem é você, Harry Potter? – Snape perguntou, a voz tão carregada de desprezo que Harry se viu questionando-se mais uma vez quanto às mudanças de personalidade. – O que aconteceu entre nós? Por que você não me contou? O que sabe sobre mim, sobre minha vida antiga? Eu exijo que você me conte!

- Eu...

Harry teve vontade de gritar que ele era um bastardo manipulador e covarde, bater a porta atrás de si e nunca mais voltar. Teve também ganas de pegar a varinha e desfazer o feitiço, só para que ele se lembrasse das coisas que Harry se lembrava e encarar seus próprios problemas, como todo mundo teve que fazer no fim da guerra. Contudo, olhando melhor para aqueles olhos negros, Harry sabia que não o faria. Sabia e soube desde o começo, quando o viu sorrindo para a garçonete naquela primeira vez, que não seria capaz de tirar isso daquele homem. Mesmo que isso significasse abandoná-lo. Mesmo que isso significasse perder o que ele acabara de conseguir e que ainda nem tivera tempo de nomear. Mesmo que isso significasse ser odiado. Pela segunda vez.

- Eu... não posso. Desculpe. Não posso.

Snape levantou-se, lívido.

- Como é?

- Eu não posso te contar. – Harry ergueu o queixo. – Você me pediu. Não quer saber. Eu não posso.

- Potter! Eu exijo que...

Harry enfureceu-se.

- Você exige? _Exige_? Eu estou cansado de suas exigências, Snape! Eu não vou seguir esse seu jogo e fazer suas vontades conforme elas mudam como seu humor!

Ele parou, lívido. Os dois se encaram por alguns momentos, até que Snape desviou os olhos, dando-lhe as costas. Ele falou algo, que Harry não entendeu, então pediu que repetisse.

- Fora! – Snape gritou, a voz gélida. – Suma daqui! Suma da minha casa, de minha farmácia! Vá embora, Potter!

Harry ficou paralisado no lugar.

- Snape...

- Você não me ouviu? – ele se voltou, lívido, e Harry recuou mais uma vez ao encontrar aquela expressão que ele conhecia bem. – Eu quero que você suma da minha vida! Tenho certeza de que não vai ser tão difícil, já que parece acostumado com isso.

Como Harry não se mexeu, incrédulo, Snape pegou as roupas do rapaz no chão e jogou sobre ele.

- Vista-se, e suma! Você tem quinze minutos.

Ele parou na porta para ouvir o que o garoto estava murmurando, parecendo incapaz de acreditar que estava sendo mandando embora.

- Mas... Se você se lembrasse, você saberia... você me pediu. Eu não posso... Estou fazendo isso por você... Severus, por favor.

Snape não se virou. Não era o bastante.

- Quinze minutos, Potter.

E ele bateu a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Severus olhou para sua sopa, o apetite teimando em não aparecer. Forçou-se a pegar os talheres, mas percebeu que a força era apenas mental já que sua mão não se moveu e os talheres continuaram ali, encarando-o.

- Está travando uma guerra com os legumes, Sevie? Porque lamento informar, eles estão ganhando.

Severus não deu bola, ignorando o arrastar de cadeira e a presença de Lucy em sua mesa.

- Severus.

Ele ergueu os olhos, impassível.

- Você o mandou embora, Severus.

Ele voltou os olhos para os legumes.

- Você já disse isso, Lucy. Não precisa me lembrar.

- Parece que preciso, sim.

Snape crispou os lábios, mas não respondeu.

Lucy suspirou.

- Olha, Sevie, eu não gosto daquele rapaz. Nunca gostei. Mas não posso deixar você se remoendo aí por uma coisa que você mesmo fez. Você o mandou embora. A culpa é sua.

- Ele mentiu para mim. Enganou-me.

- Você mal o ouviu...!

- Traiu minha confiança!

- Sev...

- Manipulou-me!

- Você é... muito teimoso!

- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma criança mimada...

- ...E não é?

- Você conhece meu caráter, conhece a minha história, sabe o que eu passei todos esses anos, esperando que alguém me procurasse...

- Você sente falta dele.

- Eu não preciso...

- Severus, pare!

Snape calou-se, mais pela surpresa do que pelo pedido em si.

- Eu não acho que o que ele fez seja certo. Mas acho, em respeito aos seus próprios sentimentos, você deveria dar uma chance ao rapaz. Deixe-o se explicar. Você estava tão feliz durante aquele tempo, Sev... Pare de ser durão e dê uma chance a ele, Severus.

Severus suspirou, desistindo de vez e empurrando o prato de sopa intocado.

- Ele se foi de verdade, Lucy. Já se passaram duas semanas. Não vai voltar.

- E porque você não vai atrás dele?

- Eu não sei onde...

- Ele não deixou referências quando o contratou?

Severus ficou calado. Nem tinha pensado nisso.

- Eu nem sei se...

- Custa tentar, Sevie?

Snape balançou a cabeça, sem querer dar o braço a torcer.

- Não vou sair pelo mundo atrás dele.

Lucy levantou-se num rompante.

- Então fique se remoendo, Severus! Cabeça-dura!

Snape olhou abobado enquanto ela lhe dava as costas, sem nenhuma palavra a mais. Nunca a vira tão nervosa.

Olhou desanimado para seus legumes borrachudos. Aparentemente todo mundo o estava abandonando agora.

Pegou a colher e trouxe o prato para perto novamente, disposto a não dar o braço a torcer e deixar que isso atrapalhasse sua refeição.

* * *

Harry fez sinal para que Rony e Ginny parassem depois de ter levado o terceiro balaço enfeitiçado do dia. Não esperou a reação dos amigos e voou até o chão, passando a mão nos cabelos com ar cansado.

Desde que voltara estava assim, distraído, sem conseguir se concentrar em nada. Não sabia se estava mais confuso por estar sentindo falta de Snape - quem diria? - ou se estava com raiva por ter sido dispensado. Talvez arrependido de ter ido atrás do homem em primeiro lugar quando podia ter evitado essa situação toda? Ou talvez estivesse confuso por tantos sentimentos juntos.

Sentou-se num degrau de pedra enquanto tirava uma garrafa de água do meio de suas coisas e virava-a goela abaixo. Nem percebeu a presença de Ginny até sentir as mãos dela em seus ombros.

- Você está bem, Harry?

Harry olhou ao redor, percebendo que os amigos de Ginny, que haviam vindo jogar com eles, já estavam se dispersando. Rony ficara responsável por guardar as coisas, aparentemente dando espaço para ambos.

Harry suspirou.

- Sinceramente? Não sei.

- O que está acontecendo? Você não é mais o mesmo desde que voltou.

Harry pensou no que dizer. Podia muito bem desviar do assunto como vinha fazendo há anos, mas descobriu que estava cansado disso. Ninguém, contudo, sabia o que tinha feito com Snape. Todos acreditavam que o homem simplesmente havia desaparecido do mapa, e Harry, quando questionado, nunca disse nada além de um "ele sabe se cuidar, merece que o deixemos em paz onde quer que ele esteja", junto com um dar de ombros. Se Harry Potter pensava assim, porque alguém se atreveria a pensar diferente? Acabou que todos fizeram exatamente isso, e o nome de Severus Snape foi esquecido.

Harry não o traria à tona agora.

- Eu... reencontrei alguém em minha última viagem.

- A pessoa que você tem procurado durante todos esses anos?

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não se surpreendeu realmente. Ginny era esperta, afinal.

- Sim.

- Eu sabia que você estava demorando mais do que o usual. E eu definitivamente _sabia_ que você estava procurando alguém. É trouxa? Ou é do nosso mundo?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Isso não vem ao caso, Ginny.

- Certo. Então... Conte-me, Harry. O que aconteceu? Se eu tivesse encontrado alguém que eu estive procurando por anos, não voltaria semanas depois tão cabisbaixo como você fez. Alguma coisa deu errada, não foi? O quê?

Harry olhou fixamente para Rony, que brigava para conseguir acertar o contra-feitiço dos balaços encantados.

- Eu estraguei tudo - ele soltou, por fim.

- Agora _disso_eu duvido. Você é incapaz de estragar as coisas, Harry.

Harry crispou os lábios, amargo.

- Não, mas eu estraguei. Eu... Eu não fui sincero desde o início. Eu me omiti. E fui descoberto.

Ginny suavizou a voz.

- Bem, isso sempre é um problema. Mas o que aconteceu depois?

- Ele me mandou embora.

O pronome simplesmente escorregou. Se Ginny ficou surpresa, não demonstrou.

- E o que você fez?

Ele a olhou como se não entendesse.

- O quê?

- O que você fez? Você não simplesmente veio embora, veio?

Harry não respondeu.

- Harry Potter! Eu não acredito que você simplesmente aceitou e veio embora!

- O que você queria que eu fizesse, Ginny? Ele não quis me ouvir.

- Harry... E desde quando você desiste fácil assim das coisas? Ficasse lá por um tempo, voltasse para conversar com ele quando ele esfriasse a cabeça!

- Eu não... - Harry travou - Eu não acho que eu ele mudaria de ideia. Ele é... cabeça-dura.

Harry estava frustrado demais para perceber os olhinhos perspicazes de Ginny inquietos enquanto ela tentava juntar as peças. Não que houvesse peças suficientes para montar um quebra-cabeça que fizesse sentido, mas isso não era razão para que ela deixasse de tentar.

- Você não vai desistir, vai?

- É tarde, Ginny. Não vou voltar.

- Mas Harry...

Eles foram interrompidos por um berro de Rony quando um dos balaços que ele tentava acertar o acertou no lugar. Harry se levantou de repente.

- Acho melhor ajudá-lo.

- Mas...

Ginny ficou olhando para as costas do rapaz, mas ele não voltou. Suspirando e disposta a tirar mais alguma coisa dele assim que pudesse, o seguiu, pois o desastre de seu irmão parecia mesmo precisar de ajuda.

* * *

Obs: Só para o caso de não ter ficado claro: Snape escreveu uma carta para si próprio explicando que sofreu um acidente que fazia com que sua memória fosse se perdendo gradativamente Harry escreveu uma mensagem e deixou junto, antes de ir embora.

Dois capítulos em uma semana, heim? Espero que até domingo saia mais um. Ou até segunda.

Abraços.


	14. Chapter 13

**Apenas faça, Potter**

**Título: **Apenas faça, Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Shipper: **Harry Potter and Severus Snape (_Adogooo!_)

**Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

**Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Quem costuma ler minhas fics, sabem que é minha marca registrada. Estão avisados.

**Aviso 3**: A ideia dessa fic surgiu do nada. Bem, eu me peguei questionando como seria se Harry e Snape não tivessem todo aquele problema da inimizade de Snape e James. Severus poderia gostar de Harry? Eles se dariam bem? Eu sempre achei que eles tinham muito em comum, e eu sempre gostei muito dos dois. O resultado ao imaginá-los sem as intrigas dos marotos e sem a marca profunda da guerra na alma de Snape e de tudo que ele foi obrigado a fazer para se tornar um comensal de confiança, está aqui, nessa fic, que ignora o fim do sétimo livro. Algumas coisas, na verdade. Espero que vocês consigam acompanhar minha visão.

* * *

Snape olhou mais uma vez para o papel, depois olhou ao redor para confirmar. Levaram apenas alguns instantes para a confusão de Severus se transformar em compreensão e, então, em indignação. Ele não estava ficando maluco, o endereço simplesmente não existia!

Esforçou-se para não deixar aquilo corroer seu coração. Era um estúpido. Por que dera ouvidos a Lucy, em primeiro lugar? Não, por que contratara cegamente Harry Potter sem verificar se as recomendações eram verdadeiras, antes? Fora enganado, manipulado, lubrid...

- Você está no meu caminho.

Severus deu um passo para o lado, murmurando um pedido de desculpas. O homem gigantesco passou esbarrando em seu ombro, olhando para ele como se o desafiasse a comprar briga. Seveus franziu o cenho, deu as costas e mudou sua direção. Ah, o humor londrino... ouvira falar sobre ele.

Aliás, o que ele fora fazer ali para início de conversa? Nunca devia ter cedido e dado ouvidos à Lucy. Ele deveria era ter esquecido Harry Potter e suas mentiras. O garoto nem tivera a dignidade de passar um endereço verdadeiro. E ali estava Severus. Perdido no meio daquela gente em Londres, com um endereço falso, a paciência se esgotando e um coração quebrado.

Parou quando percebeu que enquanto ficava perdido (em pensamentos e fora deles) seus pés o levaram para um beco sem saída. Ele encarou os tijolos da parede a sua frente, desanimado. O fantasma de uma lembrança que envolvia tijolos como aqueles passou pela sua cabeça, e ele se perguntou se aquilo deveria significar alguma coisa.

Como sempre, sua mente ficou em silêncio. Aparentemente já tinha encerrado sua cota do dia.

Com um suspiro, Severus deu meia volta.

Teve tempo apenas de vislumbrar ombros grandalhões que lhe pareciam familiares e algo – aquilo era um pedaço de pau? – apontado para seu rosto antes de se sentir desfalecer.

* * *

- Vocês _não_ vão acreditar.

De sua poltrona no canto da sala, Harry ergueu os olhos de seu livro para mirar um Ronald Wesley afobado com seu exemplar do Profeta Diário. Harry ignorara o seu essa manhã, como andara fazendo desde que se lembrava. Nunca via nada de bom naquele jornal.

- Psiu, as crianças estão dormindo, Ronald!

- Desculpe querida. – Rony deu um beijo na face da esposa, que deu uma última balançada nos carrinhos de bebê ao seu redor e lançou um feitiço para que eles se balançassem sozinhos antes de se virar, curiosa, para o marido.

- O que é?

Harry estava quase voltando para seu livro quando Rony mostrou alguma coisa no jornal para a esposa, os olhos ainda arregalados pela notícia.

- Ele foi visto – disse, apontando algo no papel. – Snape. Em Londres.

Harry sentiu que poderia ter engolido um ferro de passar roupas ou levado um soco no estômago. A sensação provavelmente seria a mesma.

- O quê? – perguntou, esganiçado.

Giny, até então distraída com seu caça-palavras trouxa olhou do irmão para Harry.

- O quê? – repetiu.

- Snape foi visto em Londres, na Charing Cross ontem, mas desapareceu logo em seguida. Ele parece diferente, não parece?

Harry não respondeu, ocupado demais em se levantar e pegar o jornal das mãos da amiga, que exclamou ultrajada. Não havia o que duvidar. Era Severus. _Seu_ Severus. Os cabelos presos, as roupas brancas de trouxa. Na foto, ele olhava atentamente para um pedaço de papel, franzia as sobrancelhas e olhava ao redor.

- Onde você disse que ele foi visto? – perguntou, incapaz de tirar os olhos da imagem para procurar a legenda.

- O quê? Charing Cross, eu disse. Você acha que ele estava tentando ir ao Beco Diagonal? Ninguém viu ele por lá.

Será que... Não seria possível... seria? Snape teria ido atrás dele? Harry havia dado aquele endereço. Harry se lembrava muito bem. Será que Snape estava arrependido? Depois de mandá-lo embora? Qual a probabilidade...?

Olhou, desesperado, para a legenda, então tomou uma decisão.

- A onde você vai? – Ginny gritou, mas Harry já estava batendo a porta.

Rony parecia ultrajado.

- Ele levou o meu jornal!

* * *

Snape abriu os olhos, se sentindo um pouco tonto. Havia claridade ali, e seus olhos estavam sensíveis. Tentou esfregá-los, mas ficou na tentativa, porque seus braços não obedeciam a seus comandos. Tentou novamente, e uma pontada de dor subiu de seus pulsos até os ombros. Quando finalmente seus olhos se acostumaram com a luz, conseguiu visualizar as cordas que prendiam seus pulsos e tornozelos. Severus engoliu em seco, a confusão instaurando. O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali?

Olhou ao redor. O lugar era sujo, pequeno, e estava cheio de caixotes de madeira. Alguns continham mensagens de "cuidado, frágil" e só.

Sua cabeça latejava e seus cabelos pareciam grudentos. Se perguntou se não estaria sangrando.

Como havia ido parar ali? Não se lembrava. Tudo que conseguia lembrar era daquele homem que trombara em si anteriormente havia seguido-o, e Snape não percebera. De alguma forma ele o nocauteou. Snape só esperava que não fosse com aquele pedaço de pau ridículo que ele pareceu ter visto antes de cair. Não era o homem mais forte do mundo, mas também não seria aquilo que o faria desmaiar.

Ou seria?

Antes que pudesse clarear os pensamentos, uma porta se abriu.

- Oh, Snape! Resolveu finalmente se juntar a mim? Achei que nunca mais acordaria!

Severus franziu o cenho, tentando enxergar algum traço familiar naquele homem. Era o mesmo que havia trombado nele na rua, alto, de cabelos e sobrancelhas brancas, a aparência de alguém que já fora elegante um dia, mas que hoje precisa remendar suas roupas antigas para sobreviver. Era o mesmo que lhe apontara aquele pedaço de pau no beco. A pergunta era: quem ele era?

- Quem é você? – colocou em voz alta.

O homem ergueu as sobrancelhas brancas.

- Não me reconhece, Snape? A mim?

Snape ainda tinha educação.

- Desculpe. Não. Eu deveria?

O homem riu, e Severus teve vontade de quebrar os dentes tortos que apareceram com isso. Alguma coisa naquele homem lhe dava uma sensação de alerta, arrepios. E não eram só os dentes.

- O engraçado é que... você está falando sério. Eu sinto que você está falando sério! A dúvida é quem fez isso com você! Qual lado?

Severus franziu o cenho em confusão.

- O quê? Como assim?

Ele esperou pacientemente que o homem tivesse sua nova crise de riso.

- Isso... Isso vai ser divertido!

Então ele tirou novamente das vestes aquele pedaço de pau esquisito. Por alguma razão, Severus estremeceu. Aquilo não poderia significar boa coisa.

- O que você...?

Mas antes de poder continuar o raciocínio, Severus sentiu o que ele julgava ser a dor mais insuportável de toda a sua vida. Ela entrava por cada poro de sua pele, ultrapassava carne, nervos e ossos, navegava por todos seus órgãos e voltava pelo mesmo caminho, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais intenso. Sua vista escureceu, seu corpo escorregou e ele não tinha consciência de nada mais, apenas de que a morte talvez fosse bem vida. Não se lembrou de gritar ou se contorcer, mas deve ter feito as duas coisas a julgar pela secura em sua boca e o ângulo esquisito de seu braço esquerdo que de alguma forma fora parar embaixo de seu corpo. Tornou-se levemente consciente disso apenas quando a dor, milagrosamente, diminuiu, deixando apenas um latejar insuportável e uma camada espessa de neblina em sua mente.

De algum lugar, ouviu a risada daquele homem novamente. Ele estava falando alguma coisa que não fazia sentido para Severus. Uma guerra? Sua traição? O que era? Severus não conseguia entender. Seu braço quebrado latejava e tomava todo o resquício de consciência que sobrara.

- Você arruinou tudo, Snape! – ouviu, de algum lugar acima de si, a fúria na voz do homem. – Tínhamos tudo para ganhar a guerra, até você enganar nosso lorde e botar tudo a perder!

Severus tentou se arrastar, mas alguma coisa grudou em seus cabelos. Quando percebeu, tinha algo apertado contra sua garganta.

- Não me dê as costas quando estou falando, Snape! Tanto esforço... tudo para nada! Por culpa sua fui ridicularizado pelo lorde várias e várias vezes... É claro, não é? Você tinha as informações corretas, você tinha acesso direto ao plano de seus amigos traidores! Eu disse ao Lorde, eu disse... ele devia ter me ouvido! Veja o que aconteceu comigo agora! Jogado em Hogsmeade como um mero comerciante!

Uma raiva incomum surgiu de lugar nenhum e inflou os ânimos de Severus.

- Você fala de mim, mas eu ao menos tinha um lado desde o início! Se você está em Hogsmeade, e não em Azkaban, Yaxley, é porque foi correndo contar ao ministério tudo o que sabia!

Houve um momento de silêncio no qual Severus piscou. Como sabia daquilo? De onde essas informações vieram?

Yaxley pareceu pensar a mesma coisa.

- Ora, ora, Snape – disse, soltando-o. – Pelo visto você é bom demais para um feitiço de memória, não é? Onde está sua varinha? Não quero correr nenhum risco desagradável.

O homem começou a apalpar seus bolsos, e o balançar causava uma agonia sem tamanho em seu braço quebrado. Ele estava pronto para negar, dizer que não se lembrava de nada e não sabia do que ele estava falando, para pelo amor de Deus que ele o soltasse e o deixasse curar seu braço ferido..._ tratar_ seu braço ferido, aliás, por que pensara em curar?, e que o deixasse ir, mas de repente, sem entender a razão, tudo fazia sentido. O ódio daquele homem. A guerra. O rosto do homem de cobra. Voldemort.

Severus teve um arrepio. Não era como se ele estivesse se lembrando, ele estava _sentindo_ as lembranças. Algumas coisas faziam sentido agora, mas não era como se ele tivesse se tornado consciente delas. Ele apenas as sentia. Isso fazia sentido?

- Não está comigo. Eu a quebrei. – Era isso o que Snape estava querendo dizer. Seu cérebro não estava se lembrando, era seu coração que se lembrava. Seu coração que parecia sentir as coisas que ele uma vez sentira. As palavras jorraram de sua boca e só então a imagem se fez em sua cabeça. A madeira se partindo em sua mão, o olhar surpreso de Potter...

Potter. Harry. Severus sentiu um novo arrepio. Ele o conhecera, sim. Severus tinha certeza agora. Alguma coisa a ver com os pais do garoto, uma certa afeição misturada com amargura. Mas eram os sentimentos o que ele tinha, e ele não conseguia ultrapassar o ponto onde seu coração quebrava para se lembrar o ponto antes disso. Era tudo muito confuso.

- Quebrou, huh? E eu posso acreditar em você, Snape?

Severus não respondeu.

- O gato comeu sua língua? Ou você precisa de um incentivo?

Antes que mais alguma coisa fosse dita, Severus sentiu a dor familiar tomando conta de seu corpo novamente. Não soube por quanto tempo durou, o quanto gritou. Só soube que teve um momento que seu corpo não aguentou mais, e ele apagou.

* * *

Reta final...


	15. Chapter 14

**Apenas faça, Potter**

**Título: **Apenas faça, Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Shipper: **Harry Potter and Severus Snape (_Adogooo!_)

**Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

**Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Quem costuma ler minhas fics, sabem que é minha marca registrada. Estão avisados.

**Aviso 3**: A ideia dessa fic surgiu do nada. Bem, eu me peguei questionando como seria se Harry e Snape não tivessem todo aquele problema da inimizade de Snape e James. Severus poderia gostar de Harry? Eles se dariam bem? Eu sempre achei que eles tinham muito em comum, e eu sempre gostei muito dos dois. O resultado ao imaginá-los sem as intrigas dos marotos e sem a marca profunda da guerra na alma de Snape e de tudo que ele foi obrigado a fazer para se tornar um comensal de confiança, está aqui, nessa fic, que ignora o fim do sétimo livro. Algumas coisas, na verdade. Espero que vocês consigam acompanhar minha visão.

* * *

Harry trocou o peso dos pés, inquieto. Rony fizera questão de vir com ele, e Ginny, mas eles estavam sentados na sala de espera enquanto Harry não conseguia ficar parado. Eles não entendiam, é claro, pensavam que era apenas mais uma das vontades de Harry de salvar o mundo todo. Não sabiam o quanto aquilo era importante para ele. Não faziam ideia.

A porta se abriu e Harry quase atropelou o ministro.

- Harry, cuidado.

- Desculpe, Kim. E então? Conseguiram?

Kinsgsley ergueu a folha de papel que estava em suas mãos.

- O endereço. E a permissão. Estamos... Ei, Potter, devolva...!

Harry rapidamente folheou o papel até encontrar o endereço. Era terça-feira. Severus desaparecera no sábado. Ele ficou no pé do ministério – o fato de ser Harry Potter e amigo do ministro da magia tinha suas vantagens – para que verificassem o desaparecimento de Severus. Quando soube que Yaxley havia sido visto perto de onde Severus desaparecera, Harry se desesperou. Exigiu que fizessem uma vistoria completa, até que descobriram onde Yaxley estava morando. Foram atrás, mas a procura não deu frutos. A casa estava abandonada há anos.

Então, descobriram a loja na Travessa dos Trancos. Harry quase arrancou os cabelos quando percebeu que deixaram aquilo passar, já que a informação não era nova. Kingsley ficou de, pessoalmente, verificar a informação e reunir seus aurores para a missão. Harry iria junto, querendo eles ou não.

Decorou o endereço rapidamente antes de devolver.

- Estou indo para lá. Vocês virão?

Kingsley fez cara feia, mas aparentemente já estava acostumado com a petulância do garoto.

- Estamos atrás de você.

E fez um gesto para que Harry prosseguisse.

Ginny e Rony, apesar de não convidados, foram atrás também, claro.

* * *

Ele estava assobiando. De novo. Era como se fosse o homem mais feliz do mundo. Ou talvez fazia apenas porque sabia que o irritava. Severus não sabia mais quanto tempo poderia aguentar aquela tortura. Não sabia nem que horas era, quanto tempo havia se passado. Conseguira, finalmente, se sentar, as amarras de seus pulsos libertas para que ele acolhesse seu braço quebrado e tentasse deixá-lo o mais confortável possível. Apagara algumas vezes por conta da dor, mas a mesma o fazia a acordar seguidamente.

A primeira vez que ficou sem as amarras tentou escapar, apenas para descobrir que havia uma barreira invisível que lhe dava apenas alguns metros quadrados. Sua memória não estava lá aquelas coisas, apesar de inundá-lo com um fluxo de sensações de lembranças que pareciam consumi-lo ainda mais, deixando-o exausto, mas Severus sabia – sem entender como – que aquilo iria acontecer. Um... feitiço? Sim. Como a... maldição? Sim. Aquela na qual ele estava sendo torturado. Severus sabia da Cruciatus. Sabia que ela era proibida, pois podia levar alguém à loucura. Sabia que já aplicara muitas vezes antes. Merlin, as coisas que fora obrigado a fazer...

E, é claro, sempre havia Harry Potter. Severus se lembrava agora do que havia pedido para o garoto. Se lembrava de sua hesitação ao consentir. Mas Severus não lhe dera muita opção, dera? Não que Potter fosse inocente. Quem mandara ele ir atrás dele? Não era o combinado.

Mas Harry – Harry, não Potter – respeitou sua decisão mesmo quando as coisas entre eles... bem, passaram dos limites. Ah... Onde estava com a cabeça? Não que fosse o único culpado, aliás Potter era mais culpado que ele! Potter _sabia_, Severus não! Fora ele, Harry, quem se aproximava, quem o seduzira...

Merlin. Estava mesmo pensando sobre sedução com Harry Potter? O Harry Potter? As coisas que eles fizeram... Severus nunca se perdoaria. O garoto tinha a metade de sua idade, e _era Harry Potter_! James deveria estar se revirando no túmulo!

Mas então... por que essas conclusões não faziam aquele calor em seu peito ir embora a cada vez que pensava no garoto? Era estranho. Era mesmo como se Severus agora tivesse duas vidas, e nenhuma das duas se ligassem. Do fundo de seu coração, Harry ainda parecia Harry para ele. O seu auxiliar. O garoto petulante que lhe fizera sorrir mais do que se lembrava em qualquer uma de suas vidas.

Não que isso agora fosse importasse. Ele o mandou embora. Severus se lembrava da mágoa do garoto quando fez isso. Será que ele seria perdoado? Ele fora enganado também, afinal...

Tudo bem que isso não era justificativa, assumiu de má vontade. Não agora que se lembrava do que havia feito. Se Harry quisesse se aproximar dele, como faria se não assim?

Aliás, por que o garoto se aproximara, para início de conversa? Por que ele não o deixou ali, como pediu para que fizesse?

E que bom que não fizera! Concluiu também de má vontade. Ele tinha uma boa vida, mas... Deus. Como conseguira sobreviver sem magia? Sua amada, adorada, idolatrada magia?

Não que essas especulações resolvessem alguma coisa. Severus baixara a guarda, e agora estava ali, sem defesa. Como sairia dali? Será que sairia vivo?

Teria que, ele pensou. Faria tudo que pudesse. Severus não queria morrer. Não assim. Não ali. Não sem antes... não sem antes encontrar Potter e tirar tudo a limpo. Não sem antes encontrar Harry e... e o quê? Severus não sabia.

O que sabia era que não podia sucumbir. Da outra vez ele não tinha, mas agora... Agora ele tinha algo para se prender. Algo para se apegar.

Quando Yaxley entrou novamente no cômodo, Severus prometeu a si mesmo que seria forte. Já aguentara tanto em toda a sua vida...! Não seria uma simples cruciatus que o derrubaria.

Severus cerrou o punho bom, e esperou pela dor.

* * *

De longe, parecendo atravessar duas montanhas e o oceano e sair pela borda de um poço artesiano abandonado, Severus ouviu o som de sinos tocando. Talvez fosse a morte dando-lhe as boas vindas. Talvez fosse a igrejinha que havia na Rua da Fiação, avisando sobre a missa de domingo. Mas já era domingo? Snape não sabia. Deveria ser. E ele deveria estar devaneando.

- Diabos. Quem é agora? Você não saia daí, Severus, querido. Volto num instante para continuarmos.

Severus aproveitou o intervalo para tentar recuperar a razão, e se sentar, mas seu corpo estava tão anestesiado que ele escorregou os poucos centímetros que havia conseguido se erguer. Ele não sabia quanto tempo ainda podia agüentar. Estava tentando de verdade, mas era tão difícil... Benditos sinos, que interromperam Yaxley. O homem estava ensandecido, há muito devia ter perdido a razão, e Severus estava levando toda a frustração do fracasso do homem agora. Tentou sentar novamente, lutando contra a dor angustiante em seu braço, que parecia agora o dobro do tamanho. Ficou meio inclinado, meio deitado, lutando contra a ânsia de vômito que o acometera com o mais simples dos movimentos.

Estava perdendo as esperanças. Há quanto tempo estava ali já? Como sairia? Não tinha ninguém para procurar por ele. Nem em Dublin, nem no mundo bruxo. Aliás, até onde sabia, todos já o deviam tê-lo tomado como morto, o único que sabia era...

Era Harry.

E ele tinha mandado Harry embora.

Não, Severus não pensaria no garoto – rapaz, se corrigiu. Era martírio demais...

Ficou alerta quando ouviu o barulho de vidro se partindo vindo de algum lugar. Fechou os olhos e tentou se erguer um pouquinho mais. Um pouquinho mais... Precisava ficar acordado. Severus transpirava, mas precisava manter-se acordado. Manter-se alerta. Tão difícil. Ele queria descansar. Queria sair dali. Queria sua casa, sua vida, não importando qual delas. Queria de volta. Queria...

- Severus, oh Deus, você está bem?

A adrenalina que precisava para manter-se acordado veio na forma de uma voz. Aquela voz, que Severus já conhecia. Ele abriu os olhos, sentindo-se desperto de repente.

- Oh, Deus. Merlin, o que fizeram com você? Jesus...

Severus, incrivelmente, conseguiu sorrir. Um meio sorriso fraco, de canto de lábios.

- Você tem que decidir pra que santo vão suas preces, Harry.

Harry não sorriu, mas suas esmeraldas brilhantes gritavam preocupação.

- Venha, vamos sair daqui.

Antes que qualquer outro movimento fosse feito, houve um barulho ensurdecedor do outro lado do cômodo, gritos, e então a porta se abriu.

Um Yaxley descabelado com a varinha na mão entrou no quarto. Quando viu Harry, olhou-o com tanto ódio que Severus temeu o que estava por vir. Era o mesmo olhar que ele recebia naquele quarto, Deus sabe há quanto tempo. Era o olhar que ele aprendera a esperar pela dor, quando surgia. E muita dor. Então o olhar caiu em Severus, que nunca desejou tanto ter sua varinha em mãos outra vez.

Foi uma confusão. Tentando repassar depois em câmera lenta, Severus diria que Yaxley atacou-o, ou tentou atacá-lo, mas de repente sentiu-se esmagado na parede. Houve uma explosão de luz, berros, passos, e o latejar de seu braço empurrado fez pontos de luz surgirem em sua vista. Quando se recuperou, havia o barulho de conversas paralelas enquanto um pálido Harry Potter o olhava preocupado. Severus notou que a dor diminuía consideravelmente e que o garoto – rapaz tinha sua varinha em mãos.

- Como se sente? – perguntou, suave.

- Bem melhor. Obrigado.

- Eu não... – Harry parou, pensando antes de continuar. – Você deve estar confuso com o que aconteceu aqui, então... eu prometo que vou explicar tudo depois, quando você estiver melhor, tudo bem? E eu sei que você me mandou embora, mas... só por favor, me deixe ficar com você, cuidar de você até você melhorar. Prometo que depois conversamos. Por favor.

Severus abriu a boca para responder, dizer que Harry não precisaria se incomodar, pois ele já lembrava de tudo. Lembrava de sua vida antiga. Lembrava de Potter. Lembrava dele. Lembrava da maldição. Ele não precisava ficar cheio de cuidados ao conversarem. Não precisa mais poupá-lo da verdade. Não precisava fingir a afeição que demonstrou ao se aproximar dele...

Não que Severus acreditasse que fosse fingimento, mas era o que, sinceramente, tinha vontade de dizer para provocar o garoto, para descontar sua frustração.

Ele fechou a boca, engoliu em seco, apertou a mão que percebera estar segurando a sua, e se preparou para falar que havia conseguido sua memória de volta:

- Eu... senti sua falta.

Um sorriso genuíno começou a se formar no rosto do rapaz. Ele parecia querer abraçá-lo, mas não o fez. Severus lamentou que ele não tenha feito.

- Eu também senti a sua. Muito.

Eles trocaram um olhar intenso de cumplicidade. Naquele momento, Snape se perguntou por que teria mentido, e concluiu logo em seguida que não era uma mentira, mas apenas o adiamento de uma verdade. Verdade essa que, Severus percebia agora, podia esperar até ele tampar um pouco daquele buraco que apareceu em seu peito quando Harry se fora.

* * *

Esqueci de salvar o link onde pesquisei sobre o Yaxley, dizendo que ele havia sobrevivido e tinha uma loja na travessa do tranco! Sorry!

Fic quase acabando! :)

Quer gosta de Drarrys, tenho uma nova: Férias com o Cicatriz. Curtam bastante!

Estou A.M.A. as reviews de vocês! Muito obrigada mesmo!


End file.
